


Człowiek na moście (tłumaczenie)

by DrunkTrophyWife



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Consent Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Torture, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkTrophyWife/pseuds/DrunkTrophyWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, że Steve Rogers dobijał się do drzwi Tony'ego w środku nocy było dziwne, ale nie niemożliwe. Dziwniejsze rzeczy się działy.</p><p>To, że robił to w towarzystwie zabójcy z amnezją którego ramię wyglądało jak coś, co Stark mógłby zaprojektować... Cóż, to było zdecydowanie zbyt interesujące żeby kazać im się wynosić, nawet jeśli Tony starał się ostatnio unikać wszystkiego, co miało jakikolwiek związek z S.H.I.E.L.D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The man on the bridge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434274) by [boopboop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboop/pseuds/boopboop). 



> Za betę i wsparcie ogromnie dziękuję [Trupowi](http://alienswearsunglasses.tumblr.com/). I za to, że trzyma chaos w ryzach.

Musiało istnieć jakieś prawo nakazujące wszystkim bogaczom kupienie domu w Hamptons. Domu, jachtu i numeru supermodelki. Tony przegrał jacht kilka miesięcy temu na wyścigach Formuły 1 i był prawie pewien, że Pepper kazała JARVIS-owi usunąć numer Alessandry, ale dom jeszcze miał. Kiedyś urządzał tam naprawdę spektakularne przyjęcia, ale od Afganistanu, odkąd stał się Iron Manem, przez cały czas stał pusty.

Tony był tu po raz pierwszy od trzech, czterech lat, więc nie zdziwił się, kiedy już drugiego dnia ktoś dobijał się do drzwi o dziesiątej wieczorem. Plotki szybko rozchodziły się w tej części świata, zwłaszcza jeśli miało się bardzo ciekawskich i jeszcze bardziej znudzonych sąsiadów.

Naprawdę zdziwił go natomiast Kapitan Steve Rogers – sztuk jeden – czekający cierpliwie na ganku. Może i uratowali razem świat, ale do nazywania ich najlepszymi psiapsiółami było jeszcze daleko. Lubił Steve’a, pewnie, trzeba by być jakimś monstrum żeby nie lubić tego gościa. Chodziło o to, że facet był za bardzo spięty, za bardzo poważny… po prostu był za bardzo, a Tony może i jechał pociągiem do odkupienia i starał się być lepszą osobą, ale nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zostawać świętym. Nabijanie się z Rogersa było A: zabawne i B: zdecydowanie za łatwe. Poza tym był przekonany, że Steve czasem sam się do tego aktywnie przyczyniał.

\- Kapitanie, mój Kapitanie! – Tony o dziwo cieszył się, że go widzi. Od jakiegoś czasu myślał o zorganizowaniu zjazdu Avengersów; tym razem bez zapraszania kosmitów. Kilka razy - od czasu jego rzekomej śmierci - minął się z Furym, a Hill, technicznie rzecz biorąc, pracowała teraz dla niego. Słyszał, że Thor wpadł na występy gościnne do Anglii, no i była też ta cała afera z „Niespodzianka! Zła nazistowska sekta ukryła się w waszych szeregach!”, ale poza tym nie miał za dużo wspólnego z S.H.I.E.L.D. W sumie wyszło mu to na dobre, skoro i tak chcieli go zabić. Rogers natomiast był w samym sercu tej burzy i Tony nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale cieszył się, że widział go w jednym kawałku. - Co sprowadza cię w moje skromne progi?

\- Panie Stark – Tony uniósł brew. Steve zawsze był dobrym harcerzem, ale nigdy nie był aż tak uprzejmy. - Możemy wejść? - Brzmiał na zdenerwowanego, jakby spodziewał się odmowy, ale nie na tyle, żeby powstrzymało go to od spytania.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do Tony’ego “my”. Wyglądało na to, że Rogers nie był sam na ganku, bo gdy pytał, z cienia wyłoniła się kolejna postać. Stark ucieszył się, że nikt jeszcze nie wezwał policji, bo facet, który stał obok Rogersa, praktycznie miał wypisane ZBIR na czole. Co chwilę nerwowo spoglądał na Steve’a, ale poza tym nie dało się nic wyczytać z jego bladej twarzy, a lewą rękę trzymał sztywno przy ciele.

Tony poczuł się odrobinę podekscytowany. Taka wizyta była kompletnie niepodobna do Rogersa, ale nie mógł nie zauważyć zaciśniętych dłoni Steve’a i tego, jak pochylał się lekko w stronę dziwnego towarzysza. W tej chwili tak bardzo przypominał psa obronnego, że Tony nie mógł odwrócić wzroku. Cofnął się i rozłożył zapraszająco ręce.

\- Mi casa, su casa!

\- Spokojnie, będziemy tu bezpieczni – powiedział Rogers do swojego kompana. Tony’emu pochlebiało, że Steve tak sądził, ale nadal był zbyt ciekawy, żeby pozwolić swoim myślom odpłynąć.

Pan Wysoki, Mroczny i Tajemniczy jeszcze raz posłał Rogersowi badawcze spojrzenie i w końcu wszedł do środka, gdzie światło oświetliło całą jego sylwetkę. Przez wytartą skórzaną kurtkę i bluzę wyglądał jakby pomylił dzielnice, a kilkutygodniowy zarost i blada, zapadnięta twarz wcale mu nie pomagały. Prędzej pewnie udałoby im się przebrać go w coś należącego do Tony’ego niż Steve’a, ale jeżeli nie znajdą nic pasującego to świat też się nie skończy. Po coś w końcu dobry Bóg wynalazł nocne dostawy.

\- Masz może apteczkę? – zapytał Steve, jak tylko wszyscy znaleźli się w środku. Jego przyjaciel wydał cichy odgłos protestu, ale Steve pozostał nieugięty. – Ktoś musi cię opatrzyć.

\- Krwawisz? – wtrącił się Tony. Nieznajomy spojrzał na niego lodowato. – Uznam to za potwierdzenie, które prowadzi nas od razu do zasady numer jeden w moim domu – żadnego krwawienia. Nie, wcale sobie tego nie wymyśliłem, a poza tym, dywan na którym stoisz jest starszy nawet od Rogersa, więc… po prostu nie. I dopiero co jadłem. Żadnych krwawiących gości w ciągu dwudziestu minut po posiłku. Tędy. – Pokierował ich na trzecie piętro i dalej korytarzem. W swoim życiu Tony nauczył się wielu rzeczy, a jedną z nich było bycie przygotowanym. W tym przypadku oznaczało to wymianę apteczek we wszystkich nieruchomościach na całe zestawy chirurgiczne. – Masz jakieś imię czy mogę nazywać cię Morrissey?

Spodziewał się po Rogersie pustego spojrzenia, albo jednego z tych wybuchów radości, które miewał, kiedy zrozumiał odwołanie do popkultury, ale na pewno nie zbolałej, żałosnej miny.

\- Tony - Steve brzmiał poważniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – To jest Bucky.

Wypowiedział to tak, jakby imię miało coś znaczyć i po chwili Tony skojarzył fakty.

\- Bucky? Tak jak twój kumpel który zginął siedemdziesiąt lat temu? Ten Bucky? – Oczy rozszerzyły mu się w niedowierzaniu. Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to przypominał sobie stare zdjęcia, które jego ojciec trzymał w biurze; na części był on i Steve, na innych Steve z grupą ludzi, ale zawsze towarzyszył mu ten sam, szczerze śmiejący się mężczyzna. Nigdy by nie powiedział, że to ten sam człowiek. Ten, który przyszedł ze Stevem, wyglądał jakby w życiu się jeszcze nie uśmiechnął. – Łał, a pomyśleć, że chciałem przez resztę wieczoru oglądać powtórki Jersey Shore. Zapraszam. – Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, Bucky spiął się i zatrzymał przed progiem.

\- Wszystko jest w porządku – Steve odepchnął Tony’ego i położył dłoń na plecach Barnesa. – Tutaj jest inaczej. Będę przy tobie przez cały czas. Tony jest przyjacielem, nie skrzywdzi cię.

Barnes nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Patrzył przed siebie, spięty i nieruchomy. Tony odniósł wrażenie, że będą tutaj stać dopóki Barnes nie zbierze w sobie wystarczająco odwagi, żeby wykonać krok. Czekał więc cierpliwie, co przychodziło mu znacznie łatwiej niż kiedyś. Dziękował za to Pepper. „Taktowny” nigdy nie będzie jego drugim imieniem, przynajmniej dopóki nie zmieni pierwszego na „Kompletnie Nie”, ale Pepper poradziła sobie perfekcyjnie z jego stresem pourazowym, i nie trzeba było eksperta, żeby zauważyć, że Barnes miał kilka traumatycznych przeżyć na koncie. Dlatego Tony czekał i nie odzywał się słowem, a Kapitan Ameryka nakłaniał zaginionego bohatera drugiej wojny światowej do wejścia do małego, czystego i niegroźnego pokoju.

W końcu Bucky przekroczył próg, ale Steve nie rozluźnił się ani trochę. Barnes nadal patrzył pusto przed siebie, jakby szedł kompletnie zrezygnowany na tortury, a Tony nie mógł się zdecydować czy odwaga tego gościa imponowała mu, czy przerażała. Steve krążył wokół niego jak nadopiekuńcza, przypakowana, dwumetrowa kwoka i było to całkiem śmieszne, dopóki Barnes nie zdjął koszuli i cała uwaga Tony’ego nie skupiła się na metalowej ręce. No, na ranach postrzałowych też, ale znakomitą większość jego uwagi pochłonął kawał metalu wtopiony w bark.

\- Nie powiedziałeś mi, że oberwałeś tak mocno! – Krzyknął, zmartwiony i zdenerwowany jednocześnie. Całe ciało Barnesa pokrywała siateczka jasnych blizn, która od razu krzyczała „żołnierz”. Pasowało to do ogólnej aury niebezpieczeństwa, która otaczała Barnesa i wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, czym się zajmował.

Barnes popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

\- Zagoi się. – To były pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział i od razu było jasne, że nie odzywał się za często.

\- Nie o to chodzi! – zaprotestował Steve. – Nie pędzilibyśmy tak, gdybym wiedział.

\- A gdzie byliście? – Tony w końcu oderwał wzrok od protezy i zaczął zbierać rzeczy potrzebne do pocerowania Barnesa. W ciągu ostatnich kilku lat zdobył sporo doświadczenia.

\- Tallahassee. – Odpowiedział pusto Rogers. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się z ran postrzałowych przecinających bok i prawy bark do miejsca, w którym metal łączył się z ciałem. Przez moment wyglądał, jakby chciał się rozpłakać, a Tony dałby sobie odciąć prawą rękę, że wypasione, cybernetyczne ramię nie było pomysłem Barnesa.

\- Ciekawe miejsce – mówił Tony, przygotowując czyste fiolki i strzykawkę. – Mają niezłe krewetki. Zaraz pobiorę ci krew i sprawdzimy, czy umrzesz przez jakąś infekcję, pleśń czy cokolwiek innego, więc proszę, nie zabijaj mnie swoją ręką Gadgeta. – Pochylił się, żeby wkłuć się w żywą rękę i pobrać próbki, i żeby Barnes mógł w końcu przestać patrzeć na niego jak na czubka. – JARVIS?

_\- Tak, proszę pana?_

Barnes poruszył się, zaskoczony nowym głosem w pokoju.

\- Spokojnie, Ricku Allenie. JARVIS, przebadaj próbki naszego przyjaciela. Poszukaj zakażenia… czegoś, czym moglibyśmy się zmartwić. To co zwykle. – Tony przestał w końcu paplać, wiedząc, że JARVIS sprawdzi co tylko się da, i odwrócił się do Barnesa. – No wiesz, perkusista… jedna ręka… Serio, Rogers? Nie pokazałeś mu jeszcze Def Leppard?

\- Mieliśmy co innego na głowie – odburknął Rogers.

\- Domyślam się – mruknął Tony, przyglądając się otwartym ranom. Wyglądało na to, że goją się całkiem nieźle bez niczyjej pomocy. – Ile one mają?

Steve spojrzał na Barnesa, oczekując na odpowiedź.

\- Siedemnaście godzin. Tak myślę – odpowiedział niechętnie.

Tony zagwizdał. Rany zagoiły się na tyle, że nigdy nie zgadłby, że są tak świeże.

\- Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że nie wykrwawisz się na śmierć.

\- A zła? – Zapytał z obawą Rogers.

\- Zgaduję, że nie wyjąłeś kuli? – Tony rzucił Barnesowi współczujące – w jego mniemaniu – spojrzenie.

\- Nie pozwolę ci bawić się w chirurga na moim najlepszym przyjacielu! - Rogers natychmiast zagrodził mu drogę.

\- To trzeba było dobijać się do czyich innych drzwi – odburknął. – Właściwie, to czemu tego nie zrobiłeś? – Mierzenie się wzrokiem nad głową skołowanego Barnesa może i było małostkowe, ale Tony nie mógł się powstrzymać. Steve bez przerwy grał mu na nerwach.

 _\- Panie Stark?_ – odezwał się JARVIS.

\- No co tam?

_\- Pan Fury jest na linii._

\- Powiedz mu, że jeżdżę na nartach. Chcesz jakichś proszków? Mam gdzieś trochę piekielnie mocnego oksykodonu – zapytał Barnesa, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Bucky… - Steve próbował go przekonać, ale poddał się, gdy tamten znów pokręcił głową.

 _\- Sir, pan Fury poprosił mnie o przypomnienie panu, że w okolicy nie ma żadnych gór_ – wtrącił JARVIS.

\- Nurkuję?

_\- Jest dwudziesta druga piętnaście, proszę pana._

\- Nie słyszałeś o nurkowaniu przy księżycu? – zaprotestował Tony. – Bo ja tak. Ty też, nie? Zaraz, po co ja właściwie ciebie pytam? – Przerwał, zanim Steve zdążył odpowiedzieć. – Powiedz Fury’emu, że oddzwonię do niego jakoś w tym roku.

_\- Bardzo dobrze, proszę pana._

\- Fury? – Obaj spojrzeli na Barnesa. – To jego postrzeliłem?

\- Postrzeliłeś Fury’ego? – powtórzył zdumiony Tony. To z deka przerażające… i imponujące. Lista ludzi, którzy z wielką chęcią zastrzeliliby tego gburowatego manipulatora była cholernie długa, ale znakomita większość z kandydatów nie miała jaj, żeby faktycznie to zrobić.

\- Pamiętasz to? – zapytał Steve z nadzieją.

Barnes pokręcił głową.

\- Ty mi powiedziałeś.

Przez moment Rogers wyglądał na zawiedzionego, ale zaraz się otrząsnął.

\- Wszystko w porządku - zapewnił Steve. – Wyciągnijmy tę kulę, co?

\- Będzie fajnie – Obiecał Tony. – Jak Operacja. Gra, nie sam zabieg… Na pewno nic nie chcesz?

\- Stark…

\- Rozluźnij pośladki, księżniczko, robiłem to mnóstwo razy. Dwa, dokładnie. Na dodatek wtedy było kompletnie ciemno, więc tym razem pójdzie mi z dziesięć razy lepiej. – Nabijanie się ze Steve’a przestało być zabawne, kiedy zauważył, że Barnes nawet nie drgnął. – Zrobię to najszybciej, jak się da – obiecał. – Więc… połóż się i myśl o Anglii. Nie, Brooklyn, prawda? – Lekko popchnął Barnesa, żeby dostać się do niego pod lepszym kątem i nagle poczuł miażdżący uścisk metalowej dłoni na gardle.

\- Bucky, nie! - wrzasnął Steve, próbując rozluźnić uścisk. Tony byłby mu bardzo wdzięczny, gdyby tylko mógł złapać oddech. Minęło zaledwie kilka sekund, zanim padł na kolana, łapczywie wciągając słodki, kochany tlen, ale wydawało mu się, że trwało to znacznie dłużej.

\- Mocny uścisk – wykrztusił, zezując podejrzliwie na rękę. Coś mu w nie pasowało w projekcie. Wszystko wyglądało cholernie znajomo i będzie musiał się jej bliżej przyjrzeć, jak tylko Barnes się uspokoi. Najłatwiej byłoby nafaszerować go prochami, ale nie poda mu żadnych chemikaliów, zanim JARVIS nie będzie miał wyników. Z tego co wiedział, Barnes mógł mieć tak samo zwariowany metabolizm jak Rogers.

\- Ja… przepraszam? – mówiąc, Barnes patrzył na Steve’a i wyglądało na to, że sprawdzał, jak to słowo układa się mu na języku. Rogers zadowolony kiwnął głową i Barnes powtórzył przeprosiny, patrząc Tony’emu w oczy.

\- Nie - Tony wykrztusił – Moja wina. Zajmiemy się tym na siedząco. Chcesz coś do picia? – Barnes zmarszczył brwi. – Dobra, może nie. Właściwie to kto cię postrzelił?

Znalazł zakażenie w pierwszej ranie jeszcze zanim JARVIS skończył badać próbki. Nie był tym zaskoczony – pocisk przedarł się przez skórę i bawełnę, skrawki obu materiałów dostały się do środka i nieopatrzona rana zaczęła ropieć. Tony pracował tak szybko i delikatnie, jak tylko był w stanie, próbując znaleźć pocisk i oczyścić wlot. Otworzył kieszenie infekcji, a żółta i zielona ropa wyciekła ze środka.

Barnes przez cały czas milczał i wbijał wzrok w Steve’a, który z kolei miał taką minę, jakby to z niego Tony wygrzebywał kulę. Żaden nie odpowiedział.

\- Dobra, Florence, przemyj ranę – zarządził Tony, kiedy pozbył się już tyle zakażenia, ile był w stanie. Steve wykonał polecenie, delikatnie i ostrożnie zajmując się pierwszą raną. Z drugą poszło mu znacznie łatwiej – kula utkwiła znacznie głębiej, ale przeszła pomiędzy żebrami Barnesa. Stark uznał, że będzie musiał zamówić więcej jedzenia. Steve pakował w siebie straszne ilości, a Barnes wyglądał, jakby ominął znacznie więcej niż jeden posiłek w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

Steve prawie skończył przemywać i bandażować ramię Barnesa, a Tony kończył robić to samo z jego bokiem. Odsunęli się i Tony poczuł się wykończony.

\- Powinniście się przespać. Mam wolny pokój gościnny. Właściwie, to mam siedem pokoi gościnnych, ale ten na końcu korytarza jest najlepszy.

\- Nie potrzebuję snu – mruknął Barnes tym samym, pustym głosem. Wszystko w nim było właśnie takie – od wyrazu twarzy po jego wypowiedzi. To było nieco dziwne, ale Tony wiedział, kiedy się nie mieszać.

\- Jak wolisz. – Wzruszył ramionami. – A ty, kapitanie? - Steve pokręcił głową, nie odrywając wzroku od Barnesa. – Dobrze. Cudownie. Mam w domu dwóch geriatryków z bezsennością i… Oglądaliście może Gwiezdne Wojny?

\- To tam goście w czerwonych koszulach giną? - Steve zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, to Star Trek – poprawił Tony. - Łatwa pomyłka. Obie serie wznowił i spieprzył ten sam facet, więc od tej pory nazywam go Jar-Jar. – Steve tylko wzruszył ramionami. – Zamartwiaj się nie. A ty, mój stalowo-ręki przyjacielu, musisz pozwolić odpocząć mojej pięknej robótce, co oznacza zakaz ruszania się. To znaczy też, że mogę zmusić Rogersa do nadrobienia jego popkulturowych zaległości, ale skoro nie chcecie oglądać Gwiezdnych Wojen, to może coś bardziej z waszych czasów? Park Jurajski na przykład?

Bucky rzucił mu krótkie spojrzenie i odwrócił się do Steve’a.

\- Próbowałem kiedyś zastrzelić _jego_?

\- Niestety nie – westchnął Steve.

\- Zdrajca. Za karę nie podzielę się z wami popcornem – burknął Tony.

\- Przeżyjemy – odpowiedział sucho Steve.

\- Tak, dzięki moim niesamowitym zdolnościom manualnym. Serio, Rogers, musisz wziąć prysznic, a ty musisz się przebrać w coś, co nie krzyczy “nastoletni degenerat”. Spotkajmy się tu znowu za dwadzieścia minut - obejrzymy parę filmów i wyjaśnisz mi dlaczego twój martwy przyjaciel jest wciąż całkiem żwawy, i dlaczego zjawiliście się akurat przed moimi drzwiami.

\- A nie chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego do nas strzelano? – dodał ciężko Steve, wyraźnie chcąc pomóc Barnesowi wstać, ale zmuszając się do pozostania w miejscu.

\- Widziałem, jak obchodzisz się z ludźmi, Rogers - Tony wzruszył ramionami. – To się musiało w końcu zdarzyć.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony był jedynym, który faktycznie oglądał film. Rogers obserwował Barnesa, a Barnes gapił się w punkt na ścianie naprzeciw niego. Musiał to być wyjątkowo fascynujący detal architektoniczny, bo od samego początku aż do „podczas kręcenia filmu nie ucierpiały żadne dinozaury” ani razu nie odwrócił wzroku. Sporo mówiło to o facecie, skoro już od tego Starka przechodziły ciarki.

Siedząc na kanapie, boso i w dresach Tony’ego, Barnes wyglądał równie niebezpiecznie co jedna z drogich poduszek, o które się opierał i nie zmieniał tego nawet błysk metalowej ręki ułożonej na udzie. Był zbyt cichy, zbyt spokojny i zbyt nieruchomy, żeby wyglądać groźnie, ale jakoś mu się to udawało. Facet zmienił Steve’a w kłębek nerwów i z każdym, komu udałoby się to osiągnąć, powinno się obchodzić jak z jajkiem, a przynajmniej dopóki nie odsunie się od jego prawie ulubionego stolika. 

Tony był pewien, że żaden z nich nie zauważył, kiedy włączył następny film. Widział go co najmniej dziesięć razy, ale nadal podrywał się jak dziecko w kilku momentach. 

Barnes i Rogers nawet nie drgnęli, a Rogersa czasem było naprawdę łatwo wystraszyć – zwłaszcza, kiedy był na przepustce. Tony podejrzewał o to wszystkie odruchy, które wykształcił na wojnie - cholernie ciężko się ich pozbyć.

Fury próbował się do niego dodzwonić jeszcze dwa razy, wyraźnie mając głęboko gdzieś, że dawno już minęła północ. JARVIS przestał pytać o wymówki i zaczął wymyślać własne, pozwalając Tony’emu obserwować dwie skamieliny, które rozłożyły się na jego sofie. To było trochę dziwne – wiedzieć, że obaj mieli równocześnie dwadzieścia-parę i dziewięćdziesiąt-parę lat. Wydawało się, że Rogers radził sobie z współczesnym światem całkiem dobrze. Nie był pewien jak Barnes się przystosował, albo czy to w ogóle miało miejsce, ale mniejsza z tym. Zostawało jeszcze kilka tematów, które musiał obgadać ze Stevem; na przykład jak, dlaczego i kto był zaangażowany w zmartwychwstanie Barnesa. Bo to, że umarł, było pewne. Tony słyszał wiele razy, że jego ojciec był zaangażowany w poszukiwania i misję ratunkową. Barnes wypadł z pociągu jadącego sto sześćdziesiąt na godzinę i poleciał prawie dwieście metrów w dół. Jakby tego nie obliczać, nie mógł skończyć inaczej, niż rozbryzgując się na dnie wąwozu. Zakładając oczywiście, że Barnes jest człowiekiem.

Nie mógł wyobrazić sobie odbycia spokojnej rozmowy na ten temat ze Stevem.

W połowie drugiego filmu JARVIS przesłał wyniki badania krwi Bucky’ego na tablet. Tony rzucił okiem na swoich gości – patrzących wszędzie, tylko nie w telewizor – i uznał, że są wystarczająco zajęci ich osobistym dramatem, żeby mógł spokojnie powęszyć.

Pierwszym, co zobaczył po otworzeniu pliku, był niezbity dowód na to, że tak, jest genialny, ponieważ nie, Barnes nie był człowiekiem. A przynajmniej już nie. Tony nie był do końca pewien, czy to czym był czyniło go czymś mniej czy więcej, niż człowiekiem, ale cholernie dobrze wyjaśniało, jakim cudem przeżył upadek z rozpędzonego pociągu. Jego tempo przemiany materii było nie z tej ziemi, a profil genetyczny sprawił, że Tony przez moment zechciał porzucić inżynierię i zająć się biochemią na pełny etat. Przyszło mu też do głowy, że w żyłach Barnesa najpewniej pływa sobie radośnie jakiś uniwersalny super-lek.

Jego wyniki różniły się też kolosalnie od Steve'a, który pod względem fizycznym był perfekcyjny. Wszystko w nim działało dokładnie tak, jak zostało zaprojektowane i działało dobrze. Nadal był bardzo ludzki, a wszystko, co czyniło z niego super-żołnierza było wykonane z finezją, troską, i - jeśli Tony stałby się romantykiem na wystarczająco długo, żeby to przyznać - miłością. Było eleganckie, wyrafinowane. Pieprzone dzieło sztuki, oto czym było. 

Cokolwiek zrobiono Barnesowi, bardziej wyglądało na świadectwo działania brutalnej siły niż pomnik naukowego geniuszu.

Nawet pół-mózg mógł spojrzeć na wyniki Steve’a i zobaczyć nadrzędny cel, który kierował projektem oraz grację ukrytą za siłą. Został stworzony na potrzeby wojny, ale nie odarto go z człowieczeństwa. W przypadku Barnesa ktoś chciał, żeby był najszybszy jak się da, tak niebezpieczny jak to tylko możliwe i bezlitośnie pozbył się wszystkiego, co po drodze uznał za zbędne.

To... cóż, metody obrzydzały Tony'ego, nawet jeśli niechętnie podziwiał rezultat.

Oderwał się od tabletu, kiedy Rogers lekko kopnął go w nogę. 

Barnes spał na siedząco i w najbardziej niewygodnej pozycji jaką można sobie wyobrazić, ale naprawdę spał. Tony skinął głową w stronę kuchni i Steve cicho za nim podążył. 

Gdyby w tamtym pokoju był jakiś koc, Stark mógłby się założyć, że Rogers spróbowałby okryć nim Barnesa nic sobie nie robiąc z zagrożenia utratą życia lub kończyny. Na szczęście dla nich wszystkich Tony nie miał kocyka odkąd skończył trzy lata.

\- Masz kawę? - zapytał Rogers, gdy tylko weszli do kuchni. Z miejsca, w którym stali, mieli widok na tył głowy Barnesa.

Tony zaparzył im obu kawy w idiotycznie skomplikowanym ekspresie, za który na pewno przepłacił. Potrzebował każdego ze swoich doktoratów żeby zrozumieć jak działa ta przeklęta maszyna. Któregoś pięknego dnia rozbierze ją na kawałeczki i złoży po swojemu, nawet jeśli Pepper zagroziła mu, że go rzuci. 

Tony zrobił jeszcze jeden kubek, po tym, jak Steve opróżnił swój w kilka sekund. 

\- Wiesz, że świat nie przestanie się kręcić, jeżeli na chwilę zamkniesz oczy? - Steve zignorował jego sarkastyczną uwagę, ale już się tak nie śpieszył z następną porcją kofeiny. - Kiedy ostatnio spałeś?

\- Nie ma znaczenia – mruknął. - Potrafię wytrzymać kilka tygodni na drzemkach. 

\- Gratulacje. A Barnes? 

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby porządnie się wyspał od 1942 – westchnął. - Nigdy sobie za dobrze z tym nie radziłem - przyznał Steve, wpatrując się w kawę jakby ta znała odpowiedzi na wszystkie dręczące go pytania. 

\- Nie radziłeś sobie ze zmartwychwstającymi przyjaciółmi? Tak to jest w naszej branży, powinieneś się już przyzwyczaić. 

\- Nie. Bucky. – Steve potrząsnął głową. 

\- Nie radziłeś sobie z Buckym? - Tony zmarszczył czoło.

Poczuł się trochę źle, patrząc na coraz bardziej sfrustrowanego Steve'a, ale nic na to nie poradzi – obracanie wszystkiego w żart było jego sposobem na radzenie sobie z wszystkim co dziwne, a to, co właśnie działo się w niemal nieużywanym letnim domu w Hamptons idealnie pasowało do tej definicji. Niczym nie różniło się to od jogi Bruce'a, złośliwości Clinta czy okazjonalnych serii zabójstw Lokiego. Ok, Loki nie był za dobrym przykładem jak radzić sobie z problemami, ale dzięki niemu małe dziwactwa Tony'ego wyglądały prawie normalnie. Musi kiedyś też spróbować przejąć władzę nad światem. Gdyby mu się powiodło wszyscy uznaliby to za sukces, a poza tym środki, których by użył, miałyby znacznie mniejsze szansę na zabicie go. Chyba.

\- Bucky, on... To on rozwiązywał problemy. On wszystko naprawiał. W większości przypadków to ja wpędzałem nas w kłopoty, a Bucky używał całego swojego uroku, żeby nas z nich wyciągnąć - wyznał Steve, spoglądając w przeszłość i brzmiąc, jakby chciał powiedzieć komuś o tym już od dawna. - Znaczy, czasem musieliśmy uciec się do użycia siły. Bucky musiał; ja zazwyczaj byłem większym ciężarem, niż pomocą. - Z uśmiechem odpłynął myślami do czegoś, co zdarzyło się na długo zanim Tony przyszedł na świat.

\- Więc go potrzebujesz? Nie jestem fanem współzależności, niech cię nie zmyli to, co jest między mną i Pepper, ale... rozumiem to. - Tony naprawdę starał się nie wyjść na dupka i chciał w nagrodę dostać medal. Ciasteczko. Cokolwiek.

\- Nie chodziło tylko o to – przyznał. - Podziwiałem go. Ja i Bucky... nie mieliśmy nic dorastając. Czasami nawet mniej niż nic, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo mieliśmy siebie. Nawet, kiedy został powołany, a mnie wciągnęli do programu. Wiedziałem, że idzie na wojnę. Mnóstwo dobrych gości nigdy nie wróciło, a ja po prostu... - Zaśmiał się cicho. - To był Bucky. Jemu nigdy nic się nie przytrafiało. Nawet, kiedy zaginął w akcji, nie wierzyłem, że mógłbym go stracić.

\- Myślę, że mamy więcej niż dość dowodów na to, że nie jest gościem którego łatwo zabić. - Tony starał się pomóc, ale zaciśnięta szczęka Steve'a podpowiadała mu, że zabrał się do tego z niewłaściwej strony. Nie, żeby czuł się z tym źle – z ludźmi takimi jak Barnes i Rogers, z ludźmi z takimi problemami, w końcu natrafisz na jakąś minę. Jest ich za dużo i są za dobrze schowane, żeby uniknąć ich całkowicie. Jedyne na co możesz liczyć to to, że nikt nie ucierpi. 

\- Kiedy znalazłem go w tym piekle… Zola torturował go – wyznał. - Chyba właśnie wtedy zacząłem myśleć, że może on potrzebował mnie tak bardzo jak ja jego. Wiem, to było okropne. W końcu znalazłem go przywiązanego do łóżka, jak pieprzonego szczura laboratoryjnego - Tony uniósł brew, słysząc, jak Steve po raz pierwszy w historii, albo chociaż jego obecności, przeklina. - Wiedziałem, że miał koszmary, wszyscy je mieliśmy, ale... - Znów uciekł wzrokiem w stronę kanapy i śpiącego na niej mężczyzny. - Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Nie wiedziałem jak. - Brzmiał na tak zawstydzonego, jakby popełnił zbrodnię za którą nie ma przebaczenia. Dobrze, że jego barki są tak szerokie, inaczej cała wina, którą na nie nakładał, mogłaby się nie zmieścić.

\- Cóż – Tony postanowił przestać krążyć wokół problemu i wypowiedzieć brutalną prawdę. - Nie wygląda na to, że byłbyś w stanie spieprzyć coś w nim jeszcze bardziej.

Przez chwilę Steve był wściekły, ale coś w nim pękło i wyglądał już tylko na zmęczonego.

\- I to miało mi poprawić nastrój?

\- Na pewno nie go pogorszyć. 

\- Tak – Steve zaśmiał się blado. - Dzięki.

\- Ależ nie ma za co. – Chciał, żeby brzmiało to szczerze, ale nie do końca mu się udało.

Odrobina beztroski, którą Steve odnalazł w słowach Tony'ego, nie przetrwała długo.

\- Tylko... Kiedy myślę, co oni mu zrobili...

\- Wydobrzeje – Obiecał śmiertelnie poważnie Tony. - Może to trochę potrwać i będzie boleć jak cholera, ale przeszliście razem przez niezłe piekło. Poradzicie sobie i z tym. 

Steve zaśmiał się znowu, brzmiąc tym razem niemal tak pusto jak Barnes, kiedy mówił.

\- I jak to ma pomóc, skoro on mnie nawet nie pamięta?

\- Jeszcze raz, proszę. – Tony zamrugał. - Amnezja? Serio? Czekaj, niech zgadnę: gdzieś po świecie biega też jego zły brat bliźniak? - Jak to możliwe, że takie cuda stały się częścią jego życia?

\- Nie – mruknął Steve, marszcząc czoło. - Nie wydaje mi się. 

\- No dobra, zostaje amnezja. Od kiedy ją ma? Odkąd spadł? - Tony od razu zaczął się zastanawiać jak przetransportować ich do Stark Tower pod nosem Happy'ego na pełny skan tomograficzny. I jak uniknąć wysadzenia całego piętra przez metalowe ramię Barnesa.

\- Chyba tak. Nat udało się wyciągnąć część jego akt z lat 40 i 50, a ja z Samem próbowaliśmy poskładać w całość wszystko, co SHIELD nazbierało na jego temat, ale kiedy go znaleźli nie pamiętał kim był, a potem były jeszcze te wszystkie wymazywania i cała reszta...

\- Chwila, kim jest Sam? - Przerwał Tony. - Nie, to mnie nie obchodzi. Co masz na myśli przez „wymazywania i całą resztę”?

\- Po każdej misji wymazywali mu pamięć – odpowiedział ze zbolałą miną.

\- Misji? Jakich misjach? - jęknął.

\- Głównie skrytobójstwach. 

\- Skrytobójstwach. – Tony powtórzył jak echo.

\- Tylko dlatego go znalazłem – przyznał Steve. - Próbował zabić Fury'ego, a potem mnie.

\- Próbował cię zabić – powtórzył Tony, czując się jak papuga.

\- Ale tego nie zrobił – powiedział Steve żarliwie, jak mały chłopiec na Gwiazdkę. - Nie był w stanie tego zrobić. A potem wyciągnął mnie z wody.

Tony ścisnął grzbiet nosa i wziął głęboki oddech.

\- Steven – zaczął, zirytowany. - Ja wiem, że w dziewięćdziesięciu procentach składasz się z mięśni, a pozostałe dziesięć to te twoje dołeczki, ale gdzieś tam pomiędzy nimi musi ukrywać się mózg. _To jest mój martwy przyjaciel, który w wolnych chwilach jest super-zabójcą i całkiem niedawno próbował mnie zabić, a tak w ogóle to nie ma pojęcia kim jestem._ Od tego właśnie powinieneś zacząć, zaraz po przywitaniu. Nie, wiesz co, pieprzyć powitanie. Przechodź od razu do części ze skrytobójcą.

\- Ale...

\- Żadnych „ale”! Po prostu pomyśl o tym przez moment. On próbował ciebie załatwić.

\- Ale tego nie zrobił – Steve szybko zaprotestował. - Dobra, strzelił do mnie kilka razy, ale...

\- Och, na litość boską! Jesteś wystarczająco bystry. Wiem, że jesteś, bo toleruję twoje towarzystwo, a to sugeruje pewien poziom inteligencji, jakkolwiek mały. Możemy przez dwie sekundy skupić się na tym, co ważne?

\- Myślę, że _nie zabijanie mnie_ jest całkiem ważne - burknął Steve, obrażony. 

\- Może i tak, ale w dłuższej perspektywie to nie ma znaczenia, bo facet siedzący na mojej sofie nie pamięta bycia Jamesem Barnesem, najlepszym przyjacielem Steve'a Rogersa, pomocnikiem Kapitana Ameryki i właścicielem najtragiczniejszej fryzury świata. 

\- To nadal Bucky. - powtórzył cicho Steve. - Nawet, jeżeli tego nie pamięta. 

\- Nie przeczę – zapewnił Tony – zadaję tylko kluczowe pytanie: skoro nie pamięta bycia Buckym Barnesem, a więc też tego, że byliście psiapsiółami, to co on tu robi?

\- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał, odwracając się w stronę Barnesa, żeby upewnić się, że ten nadal tam jest. Zachowywał się jak matka nie chcąca spuścić wzroku z niemowlaka na dłużej niż kilka sekund naraz.

\- O tym, że biorąc pod uwagę informacje, którymi się w końcu podzieliłeś, to jedyne, co o nim wiemy to to, że kiedyś próbował cię zabić. Tak, tak, ale tego nie zrobił – dodał, zanim Steve zdążył zaprotestować. - Mimo wszystko próbował. Więc powiedz mi dlaczego jest tutaj. Dlaczego śpi na mojej sofie, nie ogląda moich filmów i sprawia, że czuję się jakbyśmy byli trzynastolatkami w latach dziewięćdziesiątych? - Steve tylko przyglądał mu się skołowany. - Wiem, to dobre pytanie i skoro jestem w tak wspaniałym nastroju sam na nie odpowiem.

\- To naprawdę miłe z twojej strony – wtrącił Steve, raz na zawsze udowadniając, że sarkazm jest oficjalnie jedną z wymaganych cech w procesie rekrutacyjnym do S.H.I.E.L.D. .

\- Wiem – Tony uśmiechnął się. - Więc opcja numer jeden: gra na czas, próbując wyciągnąć od ciebie tyle informacji ile da radę, zanim nie dokończy zadania. I, dla twojej wiadomości, wolałbym żeby całe mordowanie odbyło się na zewnątrz. Jak mówiłem, krew na dywanie jest zła. 

\- Jest też druga opcja, prawda? - zapytał z nadzieją. 

\- Oczywiście – zapewnił. - Według wariantu drugiego Barnes jest kaczątkiem.

To było ostatnie, co Steve spodziewał się usłyszeć, bo zaczął już kiwać potakująco głową zanim jego wymęczony mózg przetworzył ostatnie zdanie. Rogers spojrzał na Tony'ego, obawiając się, że właśnie stracił tę resztkę rozumu, która mu rzekomo pozostała.

\- Kaczątkiem?

\- Albo gąską – Tony zaproponował.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby zmienił się w pisklaka, Stark – stwierdził sucho. Przez chwilę miał minę człowieka, który odkrył właśnie nowy, wspaniały sposób na dręczenie przyjaciela ( _Tony znał tę minę - widział ją wystarczająco często na twarzy Rhodey'a_ ), ale opuściła go, jak tylko przypomniał sobie, że jego przyjaciel nie istnieje, nie tak jak dawniej. 

Tony cmoknął współczująco.

\- Posłuchaj. Twierdziłeś, że czyścili mu pamięć po każdej misji, nie? - Steve kiwnął głową. - Czyli za każdym razem startował z czystym kontem. - Co było kompletnie gównianą metodą zarządzania personelem. Ktoś najwidoczniej musiał się cholernie bać Barnesa i tego, co był w stanie zrobić. Czuł, że Steve ominął sporo niezłych kawałków z tej historii, jak na przykład dlaczego Barnes nie postarzał się choćby o dzień od swojej rzekomej śmierci.

\- Mhm, w przerwach trzymali go w kriokomorze. - Steve znów wyglądał jakby chciał oddzielić czyjąś głowę od tułowia gołymi rękami.

To wyjaśniałoby starzenie, lub jego brak, ale tworzyło równocześnie całą masę komplikacji. Kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym Tony zabierze się za medycynę. 

\- Ok, to było paskudne, ale pasuje do mojej teorii. Patrzy na siebie przez twój pryzmat. - W dziwny sposób to miało sens. W „mój-przyjaciel-jest-rozmrożonym-zabójcą” dziwny. Ci dwaj musieli mieć naprawdę poważne problemy z zimnem. Nic dziwnego, że wylądowali w Tallahassee. Po spędzeniu kilkudziesięciu lat w zamrażarce, Floryda jest równie dobrym wyborem, co każdy inny. 

\- Tylko jak, skoro mnie nie pamięta? - zapytał żałośnie. 

\- Nie musi. Ty go odnalazłeś, prawda? - Steve kiwnął głową. - I wie, kim powinien być. Zna swoje imię i wie kim był, nawet jeżeli nie może sobie tego przypomnieć. 

\- Ale...

\- Czy ja nie mówiłem czegoś o „ale”? - przerwał. - Włóczy się z tobą, bo tak by zrobił gość, którym podobno był. - Im dłużej Tony o tym myślał, tym bardziej było to tragiczne i cholernie smutne, i tym mniejsze widział szanse na jakiekolwiek _i żyli długo i szczęśliwie_. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby Barnes miał kiedykolwiek odzyskać pamięć, co mogło nie być takie złe, skoro ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat spędził na zabijaniu ludzi wedle kaprysów jego właścicieli. Nigdy już nie miał być człowiekiem, którego Steve pamiętał. Naprawdę mu współczuł – był tak blisko odzyskania swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale równocześnie niemożliwie daleko. 

To, że Steve jest jedynym, co zostało Barnesowi na świecie, sprawiało, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Nie widział też żadnego wariantu, w którym to wszystko kończyło się dobrze dla Barnesa. Jeśli ten, kto go postrzelił, nie wróci żeby skończyć robotę i tak skończy zraniony. Jak nie przez samego siebie, to przez Steve’a. Opcja najbardziej optymistyczna dla Rogersa - taka, w której Barnes zostanie z nim, podleczy się i spróbuje ułożyć sobie życie – w dłuższej perspektywie tylko jeszcze bardziej go skrzywdzi. Nie wybierasz idiotów do wyszkolenia ich na super-zabójców, więc prędzej czy później Barnes zda sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie tym, kim Steve desperacko chce żeby był. 

\- Nie wierzysz, że jestem w stanie go poskładać? - Wpatrywał się w Tony'ego, jakby jego odpowiedź mogła zadecydować o wszystkim, a Tony nie miał serca, żeby niszczyć w nim tę iskierkę nadziei. Tym właśnie był Kapitan Ameryka, a ponowna utrata Bucky'ego mogłaby go zniszczyć. Tony nie miał zamiaru stać z boku i obserwować, więc przywołał na twarz swój najbardziej nieznośny uśmiech i trzepnął Steve'a w ramię.

\- Może nie być już czego naprawiać, ale hej, jestem Tony Stark! Robiłem znacznie więcej, mając o wiele mniej, więc nie zamartwiaj swojej pięknej główki Rogers, coś wykombinujemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Barnes spał jeszcze przez godzinę, zanim nie się zerwał wrzeszcząc na cały dom. Steve i Tony, którzy spędzili ostatnie czterdzieści pięć minut parząc wszystkie rodzaje kawy jakie udało się im znaleźć, wpadli do pokoju. Steve chciał od razu podbiec do przyjaciela, ale Stark szarpnął go do tyłu.

\- Chcesz, żeby rozłupał ci czaszkę? – wrzasnął, starając się z całej siły chociaż trochę go spowolnić.

Najwidoczniej Rogers miał trochę rozsądku, bo zatrzymał się, ale nie powstrzymało to bezsilnej złości ani tego, jak jego ramiona napinały się pod dłońmi Tony’ego. Zamiast wszarżować do środka zaczął ostrożnie zbliżać się do Barnesa, powtarzając jego imię cichym, spokojnym głosem. Bez skutku – Barnes nadal rzucał się i wył, jakby jego życie zależało od wyrwania się z niewidzialnego uścisku.

Przyglądanie się temu było równie bolesne, co widzenie tak bezradnego Steve’a. Tony jeszcze przed chwilą obiecał, że pomoże, a teraz mógł tylko stać nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić. W końcu powtórzył w myślach wszystko, co wiedział o Barnesie – a nie było tego dużo – i wrzasnął, starając się nadać swemu głosowi jak najwięcej autorytetu:

-Baczność, żołnierzu!

Barnes wystrzelił w górę tak szybko, że Steve w szoku aż przysiadł i skończyło się na tym, że obaj gapili się na siebie. Barnes trząsł się spocony, a Rogers patrzył na niego, nie wiedząc, jak go uspokoić. 

Barnes milczał, a Rogersowi udało się podejść wystarczająco blisko, żeby położyć mu rękę na ramieniu. 

\- Marzniesz – szepnął, próbując usadzić go z powrotem na kanapie. – Zostań tu, przyniosę ci jeszcze jeden sweter.

Tony uznał, że Rogers potrzebuje chwili w samotności, żeby się pozbierać, a on nie miał nic przeciwko przypilnowaniu straumatyzowanej maszyny do zabijania siedzącej na sofie. Nie był na tyle głupi, żeby sądzić, że zostanie dopuszczony w pobliże Barnesa, i zastanawiał się czy Steve zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak ważne jest to, że JEMU pozwolił podejść.

Tony odwrócił się żeby przynieść szklankę wody, kiedy Barnes nagle poderwał głowę i rozejrzał się czujnie.

\- O Boże, błagam, niech to nie będzie nikt, kto chce nas pozabijać – westchnął. – Dopiero co skończyłem jedną odbudowę. 

Pierwsza zbroja nowej generacji nie była jeszcze przetestowana, ale to mogła być równie dobra okazja jak każda inna.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy seria pocisków rozbiła się o ścianę. 

\- Bucky! – Krzyk Steve’a z balkonu na piętrze przebił się przez huk eksplozji. 

Tony widział tylko cień Barnesa zwróconego w stronę głosu wołającego go po imieniu.

\- Steve! 

\- Nic mi nie jest! – Krzyknął Tony do obydwu, bo z wszystkich ludzi obecnie zagrożonych śmiercią, tylko on nie odbiłby się od ściany, gdyby ktoś nim w nią rzucił. – Nie, serio, nie martwcie się! – Wezwał już strój, który powinien być tu lada moment, ale chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę. 

Zaraz tego pożałował, czując mechaniczną kończynę oplatającą się wokół jego torsu i upychającą go pod pachą Barnesa jak pluszowego misia. Obijając się o ściany i nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na eksplozje, ruszyli przez hol, kuchnię, a potem przez _ścianę_ i okno, żeby w końcu przetoczyć się po trawniku. Barnes bezceremonialnie upuścił go na kwietnik, spojrzał mu spokojnie w oczy i powiedział _“Zostań.”_ , jakby naprawdę sądził, że Stark zrobi to, co mu się powie. Potem, z klasą godną króla i nie przejmując się kulami, które spadały z nieba jak deszcz, ruszył z powrotem przez okno które wybił, zapewne w poszukiwaniu Steve’a. 

Jeszcze przez kilka sekund Tony siedział z rozdziawionymi ustami i zastanawiał się nad tym co się właśnie stało. Akurat tyle potrzebowała nowa zbroja na to, żeby dolecieć i zamknąć się wokół niego jak ochronny kokon.

\- Nieźle się dobrali… - mruknął, patrząc na uruchamiający się system.

 _Wszystko w porządku, sir?_ \- zapytał JARVIS.

\- Jest cudownie, tylko moje ego trochę ucierpiało. Jakieś pomysły jak mógłbym je zreperować? 

_\- Cztery helikoptery bojowe właśnie ostrzeliwują pańską rezydencję. Sugeruję zacząć od nich._

\- Lecę - odpowiedział Tony, włączając się do akcji.

Pierwszego z ptaszków złapał przez zaskoczenie, co wydało mu się strasznie głupie – w końcu to _jego_ dom atakowali, i kiedy ostatni raz sprawdzał, nadal był Iron Manem. Roztrzaskał śmigło ich własną rakietą krótkiego zasięgu i przyglądał się, jak uderzyli w dom.

Następne dwa skupiły ogień na górnych piętrach, gdzie Tony po raz ostatni widział Steve’a. Bardziej niż fakt, że Rogersowi mogłoby się stać, uraziło go to, że ktoś właśnie próbował wymordować jego gości. Musiał dbać o swoją reputację, a nic bardziej nie odstrasza ludzi niż perspektywa bycia zastrzelonym. 

Nie przejmował się oddziałem na ziemi. Po dodaniu załóg śmigłowców, nie wychodziło więcej niż czterech na maszynę, więc nawet bez Tony’ego jako wsparcia powietrznego trzeba było znacznie więcej, niż szesnastoosobowy zespół, żeby załatwić Kapitana Amerykę i Barnesa. Wysłanie tylko czterech helikopterów i kilkunastu ludzi było po prostu obraźliwe. 

Przeleciał tak blisko helikopterów ostrzeliwujących dom, że widział białka oczu pilotów. Piloci natomiast, widząc Iron Mana, wypuścili salwę, starając się go trafić kiedy przelatywał między nimi, w efekcie dziurawiąc siebie nawzajem. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie Steve wykopał faceta przez okno na piętrze. Ciarki przeszły Tony’emu po plecach. Nie chciałby znaleźć się między Rogersem a Barnesem. 

Co do Barnesa, to właśnie wybił następne okno, wyrzucając przez nie dwa ciała i użył jednego z najemników do zamortyzowania upadku, po czym zmiótł nim z nóg następną dwójkę. Jeśli Steve wyglądał na wkurzonego, to Barnes wyglądał jakby miał zamiar usiąść i przeczytać gazetę.

Tony zostawił im resztę sił naziemnych i skupił się na rozwaleniu śmigłowców, co zajęło mu tylko chwilę. W końcu nie pierwszy raz ściągał coś z nieba, a w porównaniu do wielkich kosmicznych ślimaków, _to_ była bułka z masłem. 

Zderzyły się ze sobą w ogromnej eksplozji, która musiała zbudzić większość sąsiedztwa i zwiększyć szansę na pozwy od połowy Hamptons. 

_\- Jak się sprawuje nowy model, sir?_ \- zapytał JARVIS. 

\- Jeszcze nie wylecieliśmy w powietrze, więc to na pewno plus. 

Tony ruszył zająć się ostatnią maszyną, odrywając wzrok od szybko rosnącego stosu ciał na trawniku. 

Ktoś go jednak uprzedził.

\- Bucky! – Wrzeszczał Steve, pędząc przez taras. Tony nie miał pojęcia, co on planował, ale najwyraźniej Barnes już tak, bo wydarł do przodu i prześlizgnął się na kolanach pod wciąż obracającymi się łopatami helikoptera. Tylko centymetry dzieliły go od śmigła, ale wyskoczył spod niego nie tknięty i odbił się od murku oddzielającego taras od trawnika dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy Rogers znalazł się obok niego. Barnes jednym płynnym ruchem złapał go za tył ubrania, zakręcił nim i rzucił, jak oszczepem w ostatnią maszynę.

Trafił idealnie i Rogers wpadł prosto do kabiny, prawie wyrywając przy tym pilota z siedzenia. Odskoczył w tył i wylądował wdzięcznie między ścieżką a krzewami. Tony wylądował zaraz po nim, dokładnie w momencie, kiedy ostatni helikopter rozbił się w basenie. Wszystko stanęło w płomieniach i Stark był całkowicie pewien, że żadna firma na świecie nie zechce mu już nic ubezpieczyć. Barnes i Rogers nie zwracali na to najmniejszej uwagi – patrzyli na siebie intensywnie, w sposób, który dużo mówił o ich przeszłości, zapomnianej, czy nie. Rogers wyglądał na szczęśliwszego niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, a Barnes nabrał nieco kolorów i przestał wyglądać jak nie do końca ożywione zwłoki. Następnym razem, jak ktoś nazwie go dziwakiem, Tony zapyta, czy poznał tę dwójkę.

\- Nagle poczułem przypływ dziwnego współczucia dla nazistowskich Niemiec – wysapał, patrząc na masakrę, jaką ci dwaj urządzili mu przed domem. – Znaczy, nie za dużo. Trochę. Tak ciut. 

\- Tacy właśnie byliśmy? – Barnes zwrócił się do Steve’a. – Kiedy… - zamyślił się i ucichł.

\- Wiesz, nigdy wcześniej nie rzuciłeś mną w helikopter – wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się. – Ale w sumie to tak. Wrzeszczałeś na mnie częściej. 

\- Dlaczego? - Barnes uniósł głowę w ciekawości. 

\- Cóż - Steve wyglądał na nieco zażenowanego – w większości przypadków chodziło o coś w stylu _“Przestań sprawdzać przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji czy nadal jesteś niezniszczalny!”_. Martwiłeś się o mnie.

\- Wygląda na to, że potrafisz o siebie zadbać – uznał Barnes.

\- To był chyba nawyk. Pilnowałeś mnie odkąd byliśmy dziećmi, a potem robiłeś to już instynktownie.

\- A teraz? Nadal oczekujesz, że będę cię chronił? – To pytanie zabrzmiało tak ciężko, że Tony nie był w stanie go zinterpretować. 

\- Nie – Steve uśmiechnął się smutno. – Myślę, że nadeszła moja kolej, żeby się zająć tobą.

Barnes milczał tak długo, że Tony nie wytrzymał i w końcu przełamał ciszę.

\- I wszystko pięknie, tylko czy moglibyśmy się raczej skupić na tym, że ktoś właśnie wysadził w powietrze mój dom? Znowu.

Steve drgnął, jakby całkiem zapomniał, że Tony cały czas stał obok nich. 

\- Wybacz. Naprawdę nie chciałem wciągać cię w ten bajzel. 

\- Nie pieprz. Czuję się wspaniale, za to moje hortensje nie czują już nic. 

\- Masz w ogóle pojęcie czym są te hortensje? - Steve zmierzył go sceptycznie wzrokiem. 

\- Rośliną, proste. – Był prawie pewien, że gdzieś tutaj rosły. 

\- Masz zwalone priorytety – wypalił Barnes, sprawiając, że Steve zakrztusił się śmiechem. Tony również się zaśmiał. 

\- Tak mi mówiono.

\- Niezły strój.

\- Niezły rzut – odpowiedział Tony. – Wiesz, robisz się znacznie bardziej rozmowny, jak zabijesz kilkanaście osób. 

Steve spojrzał na niego lodowato, a Barnes tylko wzruszył ramionami. 

\- To przełamuje lody. 

\- O, jesteś zabawny – wyszczerzył się i zerknął na Steve’a. – Jest zabawny. Powiedz mi, zabawny gościu, jak to możliwe, że zaprzyjaźniłeś się z tą starą zrzędą? 

Tony zapomniał ugryźć się w język. Mimiki Barnesa nie można było nazwać bogatą, ale widać było, że mina mu zrzedła. 

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, a ulga po uniknięciu śmierci natychmiast zniknęła.

Czując, jak wszystko skręca mu się w środku, Tony rozejrzał się jeszcze raz po zniszczonej nieruchomości. 

\- Trzeba by się zacząć zwijać.

\- Masz jakiś transport, który przetrwał? – Zapytał Rogers, skupiając się całkowicie na zadaniu. 

\- Próbujesz zabrać mi całą zabawę? 

\- Stark… - Steve zaczął ostrzegawczo. Tony zignorował go i ruszył przed siebie, łapiąc Barnesa za metalowe ramię, a Rogersa za tył spodni i wystrzelił w ciemniejące niebo.

\- Dokąd więc, amigos? – krzyknął Tony, kiedy nabierali prędkości nad zatoką. 

\- Gdzieś, gdzie będziemy mogli zakopać twoje zwłoki, jak tylko wylądujemy! – Rogers próbował przekrzyczeć wiatr.

\- A więc Bruce odpada. - Tony nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć. Nie często udawało się zaskoczyć Kapitana Amerykę.

\- Tony, cholera jasna! – wrzasnął Steve.

\- Cicho, bo jeszcze cię upuszczę – zagroził.

 _\- Sir, panna Potts jest na linii_ \- poinformował JARVIS.

\- Szybka jest – mruknął Tony z uznaniem. – Połącz. Cześć, skarbie. 

\- _Proszę, powiedz, że to jakaś usterka uruchomiła alarmy._ – Pepper westchnęła ciężko. 

\- Cóż, teraz na pewno są zepsute. Pociski nie do końca współgrają z interfejsami. 

\- _Tony!_

\- Nikt nie ucierpiał, nie ma się czym martwić. W sumie to ktoś ucierpiał. Nie ja, ale… 

\- _Nie jesteś ranny?_

\- Nawet najmniejszego zadrapania – obiecał. 

\- _To dobrze._ \- Nie musiał jej widzieć, żeby wiedzieć, że krzywi się niezadowolona. - _A teraz wracaj, żebym mogła osobiście cię udusić._

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – wyrecytował, rozłączając się. 

Wygląda na to, że lecą do Nowego Jorku.


	4. Chapter 4

Pepper nie była jedyną, która czekała na nich w mieście. 

Tony odstawił Rogersa i Barnesa na balkon, po czym zrzucił strój jak znoszoną kurtkę. Ogólnie był zadowolony z tego, jak spisało się jego najnowsze dzieło, ale przekazał JARVIS-owi kilka uwag, nad którymi będzie musiał popracować w wolnej chwili. Zawsze przecież mogło być lepiej.

\- Kochanie, wróciłem – krzyknął do Pepper, która od razu wybiegła na balkon i nie odsunęła się, zanim nie sprawdziła, czy na pewno nic mu nie jest. Zaraz potem na zmianę przytulała go i potrząsała nim, przypominając zdławionym głosem, że _przecież już o tym rozmawiali_. 

\- Przepraszam – wyszeptał jej do ucha i niech go piekło pochłonie, jeśli naprawdę nie było mu przykro. Dobrze wiedział, że przyciągał kłopoty, a kiedyś nawet aktywnie ich szukał, ale przyrzekł i jej, i sobie, że z tym już koniec.

\- Już dobrze – powiedziała w końcu Pepper, dotykając lekko jego policzków. – Nic ci nie jest. – Nigdy długo się na niego nie gniewała i Stark przykładał szczególną uwagę do tego, żeby nie nadużywać swojego szczęścia. Mógłby wskazać dokładny moment, kiedy pozbierała się i dopiero wtedy wypuścił ją z objęć. Pociągnęła nosem i z uśmiechem odwróciła się do Steve’a. 

\- Wybacz, Kapitanie Rogers. Dobrze cię widzieć, zwłaszcza po tym, co działo się w Waszyngtonie. 

\- Dostałem kwiaty. – Steve również się uśmiechnął. – Dziękuję, były naprawdę piękne. 

\- Wysłaliśmy kwiaty? – zapytał Stark, próbując wyjść tego z twarzą, ale desperackie spojrzenia, które rzucał Pepper zostały, jak zawsze, zignorowane.

\- Tony sam je wybrał – dodała Pepper, z radością niszcząc jego reputację.

\- Oczywiście, że tak – potwierdził ze zrozumieniem Steve. 

\- Żebyś wiedział, ile czasu zajęło mu znalezienie twoich ulubionych… - kontynuowała Pepper wprowadzając ich do środka, do ogromnego pokoju dziennego.

Było na tyle ciemno, że nikt – nawet Steve, ze swoim super-wzrokiem - nie zauważył, że uszy Tony’ego zbliżyły się kolorystycznie do jego zbroi. Do której, nawiasem mówiąc, bardzo chciał wrócić, i nigdy już z niej nie wychodzić.

\- Naprawdę musimy mu o tym mówić, słońce? 

\- Gdyby tego nie usłyszał mógłby pomyśleć, że go nie lubisz. – Pepper posłała Steve’owi ciepły uśmiech.

\- Bo nie lubię – powiedział stanowczo Tony. – Toleruję go, a i to ledwo.

\- Aha – parsknął Steve. – Jasne. Pewnie. 

\- Skończyliśmy z tym tematem? Tak? Już? Okej, zarządzam koniec tematu. Na zawsze. Natychmiast. – Pepper odwróciła się w stronę Barnesa, chcąc poświęcić mu trochę uwagi, kiedy Tony zauważył znajomą postać czającą się przy barku. - Barton, nie chcę znaleźć żadnych piór w mojej whisky.

Clint rzucił mu lekki uśmiech, który często gościł na jego twarzy i zeskoczył ze swojej grzędy.

\- Wyluzuj, Stark. Masz zbyt wyszukany gust jak dla mnie. Kapitanie. – Kiwnął głową Steve’owi i odwrócił się Barnesa.

\- Clint Barton – rzucił, patrząc na niego chłodno.

\- Mów mi Pepper. – Tony nie mógł powstrzymać czułego uśmiechu, słysząc jej odrobinę zmieszany głos.

\- Bucky - powiedział Barnes, spoglądając na nich oboje z rezerwą. Nie uciekło uwadze Tony’ego, że użył przydomku, którego używał Steve, a nie właściwego imienia. 

\- Fajnie w końcu podpiąć imię do twarzy – mruknął Barton.

\- Spotkaliśmy się? – spytał Barnes, jeszcze ostrożniej niż poprzednio.

\- Postrzeliłeś mnie kiedyś. – Barton wzruszył ramionami. – To było zajebiste. 

\- Było? – zapytał Barnes. Jak się już okazało, Barnes strzelał do całej masy ludzi, ale Tony mógł się założyć, że nikt nie podchodził do tego tak entuzjastycznie. Wychodziło na to, że Stark zaprzyjaźnił się z bandą czubków. – To, że cię postrzeliłem było zajebiste?

\- No nie – zgodził się. – To akurat było bolesne, ale sam strzał… Boże mój, strzał był idealny. Prawdziwe cudo! Sam bym lepiej tego nie zrobił, więc uznaj to za największą pochwałę, jaką mógłbyś usłyszeć od innego strzelca.

\- Dziwny z ciebie facet, Barton – mruknął Tony, kręcąc głową. 

\- A ty krwawisz! – krzyknęła Pepper, patrząc na stopy Barnesa pokryte zaschniętą krwią i odłamkami szkła. Tony wzdrygnął się, wiedząc dokładnie jak się to stało. Barnes nie zawahał się nawet przez moment czy go chronić, a Tony’emu, nie przyzwyczajonemu do takiego traktowania, coraz mniej podobała się świadomość, że to właśnie przez niego teraz krwawił. Przypominało mu to Yinsena i jaskinię w Afganistanie, i wszystko, o czym starał się nie myśleć. 

Steve jęknął i pogonił Barnesa w stronę kanapy, żeby mógł ulżyć stopom. Barnes wydawał się ogłupiony wszystkim, co działo się wokół niego, a Tony’ego aż nosiło, żeby przeprowadzić na nim pełny skan. Modlił się też do wszystkich bogów, w których nie wierzył, żeby chociaż jedna z modyfikacji redukowała odczuwany ból, bo jeśli nie… Alternatywa była zbyt okropna, żeby o niej myśleć. Nawet pół-bogowie, których poznał – cholera, nawet Bruce, w całej swojej wspaniałej zieloności – oni wszyscy odczuwali ból. Nie był w stanie ich zatrzymać czy chociaż spowolnić, ale byli świadomi jego obecności.

Tony ruszył za nimi. 

\- Okej, Bucky – zaczął, celowo używając imienia, z którym Barnes się identyfikował. – Powtarzaj za mną: _Ał, to boli. Niech ktoś mnie natychmiast opatrzy_. 

Barnes powtórzył po nim każde słowo, a Stark nawet nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy był szczery, czy sobie z niego kpił. A może żadne z dwóch i zwyczajnie wykonał polecenie, bo został tak uwarunkowany. W każdym razie Tony zirytował się, a zaraz potem zebrało mu się na wymioty. Będą musieli na niego uważać, skoro Barnes nie był w stanie sam zadbać o własne bezpieczeństwo. Nie ważne, czy milczał z przyzwyczajenia, ze strachu czy skrywał się za tym jeszcze inny, mroczny sekret. Nie mogli liczyć, że powie im jeśli coś mu się stanie. Obrażenia z którymi przybył i te, które zarobił ostatnio, nie były poważne i powinny zasklepić się do jutra, ale martwił go sam zwyczaj. Jeżeli nic z tym nie zrobią, Barnes w przyszłości na pewno przemilczy fakt, że został postrzelony, albo i gorzej.

Tym razem Pepper przejęła rolę pielęgniarki, a Steve nie spuszczał Barnesa z oka, więc kiedy ta dwójka zajęła się wyciąganiem szkieł z jego stóp, Tony i Clint odsunęli się od nich na bezpieczną odległość. Stark cały czas miał na oku całą trójkę, nie dlatego, że sądził, że Steve i Pepper nie poradzą sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją, ale dlatego, że wbił sobie do głowy, żeby zawsze stawiać bezpieczeństwo Pepper na pierwszym miejscu. Barnes, w tej chwili potulny jak baranek, nadal był potencjalnym zagrożeniem.

\- Co tu właściwie robisz? – zapytał, nie dlatego, że nie cieszył się, że go widział, bo wręcz przeciwnie, ale dlatego, że zawsze był jakiś ukryty motyw.

Barton był porządnym facetem i jedynym znanym Tony’emu szpiegiem, który naprawdę dał się lubić. Poza tym zawsze przechodził do sedna sprawy równie szybko, co Stark.

\- Ktoś musi pilnować waszych tyłów.

\- Czyich dokładnie? – Tony prawie się wzruszył. – Naszych? Tylko ich? Czy… 

\- Was wszystkich – powiedział poważnie. – Uznaliśmy – ja i Nat – że Rogers zapuka do ciebie po pomoc, jak tylko wyciągnie Bucky’ego z Florydy.

\- Serio? – zdumiał się Tony. Nawet biorąc pod uwagę środki, którymi dysponuje, Stark nie umieściłby siebie w pierwszej dziesiątce listy. 

Barton popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę. 

\- Tak – stwierdził po prostu. 

\- A siedzisz tutaj, ponieważ…

\- Ponieważ żaden z was, kretyni, nie ma nawet odrobiny instynktu samozachowawczego – stwierdził obcesowo.

\- No to jest po prostu bezczelna przesada.

\- Czyżby? Wyjeżdżam z kraju na robotę na pół roku, wracam i dowiaduję się, że podałeś swój adres domowy terroryście, a Steve – STEVE! – zerwał się ze smyczy SHIELD-u. Wiesz, ile czasu Fury wisiał na słuchawce zanim namówił mnie, żebym nie wracał, żeby napchać wam dupy strzałami?

\- Przypomnij mi, żebym wysłał mu prezent na święta – mruknął Tony. Nie miał pojęcia, że Barton - czy w ogóle ktokolwiek inny - martwił się o niego podczas całej tej porażki z Mandarynem/Killianem. Przeprowadził wszystko bez wsparcia, bez siatki bezpieczeństwa, i jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że mogło się to zmienić. Nikt nie zostawał przy nim na długo, poza wspaniałymi wyjątkami Rhodey’a i Pepper. Sama myśl, że ich radosną super-zbieraninę mogło obchodzić, co się z nim działo po krótkim wspólnym epizodzie w Nowym Jorku była co najmniej poruszająca, i niespodziewana, i gdzie do cholery był jego tablet? Tony był mistrzem uników i nie miał zamiaru stracić tego tytułu przez sentymentalny wewnętrzny monolog, a już na pewno nie w obecności Bartona.

\- Taa, po prostu więcej tego nie rób. Mijają wieki, zanim mi i Nat udaje się wciągnąć kogoś nowego, a ty idealnie pasujesz do naszego grajdołka – powiedział Barton, starając się ukryć za fasadą sarkazmu fakt, że się martwił.

\- Jesteś uroczy, Barton – odparł Tony sucho. 

\- Nie żartuję – wyszczerzył się Clint. – Nie odstawiaj więcej takiego cyrku, ok? Jestem bardzo nerwowym człowiekiem.

\- Więc może powinniśmy pogadać o tym, jak to dopiero co ktoś ZNOWU chciał wysadzić mój dom w powietrze? 

\- Rano – stwierdził Barton, spoglądając na Barnesa. – Musimy w to wciągnąć jeszcze parę osób, a nie chcę powtarzać tego samego dwadzieścia razy. 

\- Powiedz mi więc, czemu odnoszę wrażenie, że wiesz o całej tej awanturze więcej niż powinieneś? – zapytał podejrzliwie. 

\- Bo masz paranoję. No i dlatego, że to prawda. Mówiłem ci już - kiedyś się ścięliśmy; zostawmy to tak na razie.

\- Lepiej, żeby to była niezła historia – powiedział Tony, niechętnie postanawiając mu zaufać.

\- Nie masz nawet pojęcia – Clint uśmiechnął się paskudnie. 

Tony nie miał już nic do dodania, więc wrócili w milczeniu do środka. 

Pół godziny później wciąż byli zbyt nakręceni przez wieczorne wydarzenia, żeby iść spać. Pepper postawiła na stoliku przed nimi ciepłe mufiny i tosty. Tony był potwornie głodny i jak zwykle sam nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Chwycił jedną i wgryzł się w nią ze smakiem.

Dopiero kiedy Pepper podała Steve’owi talerz pełen tostów zauważyli, że Barnes jeszcze niczego nie tknął.

\- Bucky - jęknął Steve. – Musisz jeść.

Barnes uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Steve’a, zawzięcie i z zaciekawieniem jednocześnie. 

\- Nie, nie muszę.

\- Przekonasz się, że jednak tak – zapewnił go łagodnie Tony.

\- Nie muszę – powtórzył zrzędliwie.

\- A próbowałeś kiedyś? – Dopytywał się Clint. Bucky spojrzał na niego z czymś przypominającym rozdrażnienie.

\- Mówiłem już. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. 

\- Właściwie, to jest – stwierdził Tony. – Powinieneś jeść i to cholernie dużo, żeby normalnie funkcjonować, to cena za super siłę i uzdrawianie. Spójrz na Rogersa. – Tyle, że Steve też nic nie ruszył, a Barnes wcale nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Proszę, Bucky, jedz – odezwał się cicho Steve i to w końcu zadziałało. Barnes podniósł tosta i zjadł go powoli i metodycznie, tak samo, jak robił wszystko inne. Odrobina przyjemności błysnęła w jego oczach, spowodowana, ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy na Ziemi, tostem.

Tony podejrzewał, że w pokrętny sposób to miało sens. Jednym z pierwszych kroków przy praniu mózgu było wytworzenie bezsilnej zależności, a głodzenie i tortury były tylko dwiema z wielu pozycji na tej paskudnej liście. To było straszne – uświadomienie sobie tego, zwłaszcza, jeśli widziało się go w akcji. Fizycznie, facet był jednoosobową armią, ale psychicznie, emocjonalnie… “Bezradny” było jedynym pasującym słowem. 

Stark wiedział, że Steve też zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie mógł – i nawet nie chciał - sobie wyobrazić jak musiał się teraz czuć. Widzieć jak ktoś, kto był tak ważną częścią twojego życia, traktuje coś tak podstawowego jak jedzenie, jako nowe i nieznajome... 

\- Wybaczcie na chwilę. – Steve odsunął głośno krzesło i odszedł od stołu. Barnes odłożył drugi kawałek tostu.

\- Zdenerwował się – powiedział, nie rozumiejąc reakcji Steve’a tak samo, jak idei jedzenia. 

\- Nie twoja wina – zapewnił Tony. Doskonale wiedział, dlaczego Steve wyniósł się z pokoju – miał ochotę zrobić dokładnie to samo, a przecież ledwo znał Barnesa. – Pogadam z nim, a ty jedz. Jak tylko przywykniesz do chleba, zaczniemy znęcać się nad ludźmi robiącymi najlepsze żarcie na wynos w Nowym Jorku. 

Zostawił Barnesa z Pepper i Clintem, a sam skierował się na zewnątrz, gdzie Steve oparł się o barierkę i przyglądał się ulicy w dole. 

\- Jeśli zaczniesz mówić, żebym się uspokoił… - zaczął. 

\- Nie zamierzam – zapewnił go Tony. – Nie duś tego. Zaufaj mi, lepiej wyrzucić to z siebie.

\- Ufam ci - powiedział szybko Steve. – Myślisz, że przyprowadziłbym go do ciebie, gdyby było inaczej? Że dopuszczam do niego każdego jak leci?

\- Pozwól, że nie przypomnę ci, że ufanie mi nie jest najlepszym pomysłem – zapytaj moich prawników, oświecą cię. Zaznaczę za to, że strasznie ograniczasz swój światek. – Tony rozumiał jego potrzebę izolacji, kontroli. Odciął się od świata i wszystkiego, przed czym musiał uciekać, i było oczywiste, że Steve miał zamiar zrobić dokładnie to samo. Ludzie, którzy widzieli tylko tarczę, oczekiwali od Kapitana Ameryki rzeczy, których nie mieli prawa oczekiwać. Steve był dobrym człowiekiem, jednym z najlepszych, ale tak jak wszyscy miał granice – w jego przypadku był to mężczyzna, który został rozdarty na kawałki i rozrzucony na wiatr.

Steve jęknął cicho.

\- Tony, jak oni mogli mu to zrobić? Dlaczego? – pytał, desperacko pragnąc odpowiedzi, których Stark nie mógł mu udzielić. „Dlaczego” było cholernie niebezpiecznym pytaniem i nigdy nie dawało odpowiedzi, którą chciałoby się usłyszeć.

Tony’emy nie przychodziło do głowy nic, co mogłoby usprawiedliwić to wszystko, przez co przeszli Bucky i Steve. Nie chciał dawać mu fałszywej nadziei, ale w tym wypadku nie mógł uciec do sarkazmu. 

\- Powinieneś się przespać, stary – odpowiedział w końcu. – Wiem, że możesz jechać całkiem długo na tym twoim super-akumulatorku, ale posłuchaj kogoś, kto już to przerabiał. Musisz się wyłączyć. Chociaż na chwilę. 

\- Ale ja… - Spojrzał do środka. 

\- Będzie tu bezpieczny. Właśnie dlatego do mnie przyszedłeś, pamiętasz? 

Zmęczenie, które było widać w oczach Steve’a nie miało nic wspólnego z jego ciałem - gdyby musiał, pewnie pociągnąłby jeszcze kilka dni. Był wyczerpany emocjonalnie, a kiedy chodziło o złamane serce, nie miało żadnego znaczenia czy było się człowiekiem, czy genetycznie podkręconym super-żołnierzem. Jeśli coś bolało, to bolało. 

\- A jak będzie mnie potrzebował? – Steve nie dawał za wygraną.

\- To cię obudzę – obiecał Stark.

Steve powoli kiwnął głową z wahaniem. 

\- Nic mi nie będzie. – Obaj podskoczyli na dźwięk głosu Barnesa. Nawet nie zauważyli, kiedy się do nich podkradł. – Potrzebujesz snu. 

\- Bucky…

\- Dwa do jednego, Rogers. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym wciągnął w to też Pepper. Zaraz zapakujemy cię do łóżka i jeżeli będziesz grzeczny, to dostaniesz kakao. – Tony dostrzegł nierozumiejące spojrzenie na twarzy Barnesa. Prawda, tego też mu pewnie odmawiano przez ostatnie siedemdziesiąt lat. Wolnej woli, swobody i malutkich pianek. Tony mógł w tym momencie dać mu przynajmniej jedną z tych rzeczy. – Wiecie co, zróbmy to jak się należy. Domówka z gorącą czekoladą dla wszystkich. 

\- Też kiedyś tak robiliśmy – powiedział Steve, ze wzrokiem skupionym na Barnesie.

Barnes spojrzał do środka i wyglądało na to, że podjął decyzję.

\- Pokaż mi.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve zasnął. Barnes – ku zdziwieniu wszystkich – także. Ułożyli się obok siebie na poduszkach na podłodze niemal stykając się ramionami.

Tony gapił się na nich i zastanawiał się, czy właśnie tak spali w dzieciństwie i potem - w wojsku. Wyglądało to ujmująco, ale też bolało gdzieś w środku. Nie był na tyle naiwny, żeby myśleć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, albo nawet że uda im się przespać całą noc, ale przez chwilę mógł poudawać. 

Barton ułożył się w najdziwniejszym, najbardziej niewygodnym miejscu na całym piętrze; tam, skąd mógł widzieć wszystkich i wszystko, i spał snem najemnika. To musiała być jego super moc – spanie w dosłownie każdej pozycji i warunkach. Z drugiej strony, tak samo robili ludzie we wszystkich armiach świata – przez przepracowanie i wymóg ciągłej gotowości próbowali przysnąć chociaż na chwilę na krześle, w samochodzie, czy dziurze w ziemi.   
Clint był pierwszą i jedyną osobą, która zasnęła słuchając Tony’ego. 

Stark nie miałby nic przeciwko pójściu w ich ślady, ale nadal był zbyt nabuzowany i zestresowany wydarzeniami z ostatnich kilku godzin. Nie mógł iść do warsztatu, bo wsiąkłby tam na kilka dni zanim ktoś wyciągnąłby go siłą, a nie mógł przecież zawieść przyjaciół. Nie wtedy, kiedy go potrzebowali.

Zamiast tego powlókł się na balkon i usiadł, zwieszając nogi przez krawędź i skupiając się tylko i wyłącznie na ulicach daleko w dole. Kilka minut później poczuł delikatny dotyk materiału na skórze, kiedy Pepper usadowiła się obok niego, opierając się o jego ramię i opatulając ich przed nocnym chłodem. Nic nie powiedziała, ale nie było takiej potrzeby - słowa nie wyraziłyby jak się teraz czuli. Ułożyła głowę na jego ramieniu i razem obserwowali, jak świat kręci się wokół nich bezmyślnie.

Nie nacieszyli się długo spokojem, bo trzy godziny później Barnes zerwał się z wrzaskiem i tym razem żaden z nich nie był w stanie go uspokoić. Clint zeskoczył ze swojej grzędy, spięty i ponury, i stanął obok Tony'ego i Pepper. Z bezpiecznej odległości obserwowali, jak Steve próbował uspokoić desperackie wycie, które wydawał z siebie zgarbiony Barnes. Wrzeszczał wściekle i z przerażeniem w języku, którego Tony nie rozumiał, ale który słyszał w ustach Nataszy. Wił się, pozostając w jednym punkcie, ale nie rzucił się na Steve’a, kiedy ten spróbował go dotknąć. 

Mimo tego, że Bucky obudził się kilka chwil po tym, jak zaczął wrzeszczeć, przez dobre dwadzieścia minut nie było widać, żeby Steve'owi udało się zrobić jakieś postępy. Poprzednio nie było nawet w połowie tak źle, ale tym razem obudził się z koszmaru przekonany, że wciąż śni. Pepper, która nie mogła znieść przyglądania się komuś cierpiącemu, ruszyła w jego stronę. Powstrzymała ją wyciągnięta ręka Clinta. 

\- Nie możesz mu pomóc – powiedział cicho.

\- Ale... - Pepper jeszcze raz spojrzała na Barnesa.

\- Nie jesteś w stanie mu pomóc – powtórzył ostro, kręcą głową.

W normalnych warunkach Pepper nigdy nie pozwoliłaby mówić mu do siebie takim tonem. Sytuacja nie była jednak normalna i zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, jak musiał czuć się Clint – w końcu tylko on jeden wiedział jak to jest, kiedy twój umysł zwróci się przeciwko tobie. On jeden był w stanie zrozumieć przez co przechodził Barnes.

Tony wziął rękę Pepper i delikatnie pociągnął ją do tyłu. Żadnemu z nich się to nie podobało, ale było dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Barton – nie mogli nic zrobić. 

Steve trzymał Bucky’ego za kostkę i mamrotał coś do niego cicho, dopóki ten się nie uspokoił, a cała reszta zdążyła się dobudzić i odłożyć sen na bliżej nie określoną przyszłość. Tony przygotował tyle kawy, że z pewnością wystarczyłoby jej dla wszystkich biurokratów w Nowym Jorku, a Clint zdążył wrócić do swego punktu obserwacyjnego i teraz kokosił się wściekle. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że stan Barnesa musiał przywoływać paskudne wspomnienia i że prawdopodobnie powinien z nim pogadać. Gdyby był kimś innym, zostawiłby go w spokoju, ale był Tonym Starkiem i nie było na to rady. Odwrócił się, żeby rozgonić czarne myśli, zanim całkiem pochłoną Bartona. 

\- Hej, Robin Hood? - zawołał. - Widzę tu kubek javy z twoim imieniem. Kolumbijska mieszanka, twoja ulubiona. Może zleziesz tu zanim całkiem wyparuje? 

\- Nie tym razem, Stark – odburknął w końcu Barton.

\- Nie chcesz kawy?- Tony łypnął na niego okiem. – Chory jesteś czy co? Przyprowadź tu swój markotny tyłek, zanim zacznę rzucać w ciebie łyżeczkami. 

Clint tylko na niego warknął. 

\- Tak? W takim razie powiem Romanowej, co przydarzyło się jej Oakley'om – zagroził. Natasza z zasady była pragmatyczką, ale okulary miały swoją historię, której uparcie nie chciała zdradzić oraz wartość sentymentalną. Tony przymykał oko na to, że Clint obwiniał za ich śmierć Dummy'ego, tak długo, jak dawało mu to przewagę w sytuacjach takich jak ta. 

\- Jesteś dupkiem – oznajmił mu, lądując obok niemal bezgłośnie. Stark tylko wzruszył ramionami i posłał mu beztroski uśmiech.

\- Gorzej mnie nazywano. - Podał Clintowi jego kawę i wszystko zostało wybaczone.

\- Ale kawę to parzysz zajebistą.

\- Taa, jeżeli zostanę wykopany z biznesu, to mam zapewnioną przyszłość jako barista. - Tony odciągnął go daleko od Steve'a nadal szepczącego do Barnesa. - To chcesz o tym pogadać? 

\- Niby o czym? - odburknął Clint, gotów się bronić.

Barton jeszcze chętniej rozmawiał o uczuciach, swoich czy czyichkolwiek, niż Stark przyznawał się do tego, że jednak ma serce. Był też paskudnie szpiegowatym szpiegiem i z łatwością mógłby spławić każdą subtelną próbę poruszenia palącego tematu. Jeśli chciało się z nim dogadać, trzeba było walić prosto z mostu, co miało plusy, bo Stark nie był typem który owija wszystko w bawełnę. 

\- O super-zabójcy po praniu mózgu, który przypomina ci o traumatycznych kilku dniach z Lokim, kiedy, cytując Fury'ego, robiłeś za jego „latającą małpę”.

\- Fury jest chujem – mruknął Clint, zaciskając usta tak, że zmieniły się w cienką linię. Tony nie widział go tak roztrzęsionego odkąd zamknęli portal i przestał jechać na adrenalinie. Musiało być mu paskudnie ciężko - patrzeć na Barnesa wypranego ze wszystkiego, czym kiedyś był.

\- Przynajmniej wiemy, dlaczego Barnes do niego strzelał – oznajmił Tony, sprawdzając grunt. Nigdy nie był pewny jak dużo Barton wiedział, ale zazwyczaj było to znacznie więcej, niż się po nim spodziewano. Ludzie za często zapominali, że oczy, które wynajęli, miały też parę uszu w zestawie. 

\- Zlinczują go za to – Barton zmienił temat, sprowadzając rozmowę na pierwotny tor. 

\- Fury’ego? – zapytał poważnie Tony.

\- Cały ten bajzel; Waszyngton, HYDRA… Będą mieli w dupie co Zimowy Żołnierz faktycznie zrobił, a co było wypadkiem. Zwalą na niego wszystko, co tylko będą mogli. Muszą mieć jakiegoś kozła ofiarnego.

\- To dlatego cały rok byłeś poza krajem? – spytał Tony, znając już odpowiedź.

\- Wiesz, Loki nie został na Ziemi wystarczająco długo, żeby zebrać wciry – uśmiech Bartona był ironiczny i odrobinę zgorzkniały. 

Nie podobał mu się obraz Clinta włóczącego się po świecie, samotnie wykonującego jedną misję po drugiej, tylko po to, żeby nie zostać osądzonym za to, co wydarzyło się w Nowym Jorku. Pamiętał, jak bardzo Loki namącił mu to w głowie i nie wierzył, że zaliczył jakikolwiek test psychologiczny przed ponownym wcieleniem do służby. Pewnie Fury podpisał wszystko nawet na niego nie patrząc, żeby tylko jak najszybciej wywieźć go z kraju. 

\- Walnięty pół bóg opętał cię zaklęciem i poprowadził do walki armię obrzydliwych jaszczurowatych kosmitów – wypalił Tony. – Nie mogą cię za to winić. 

\- Może i nie, ale ludzie ginęli przez moje strzały i to moją twarz widzieli – Barton wzruszył ramionami. – Może i nie jestem winny bezpośrednio, ale miałem całkiem pokaźny wkład. – Mówił o Coulsonie. Tony nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby ta strata bolała choć odrobinę mniej.

\- To naprawdę nie twoja wina – powtórzył stanowczo Tony. Nie miało to większego sensu, ale co innego mógł powiedzieć? – Będę to powtarzał w kółko, nie? Boże, pranie mózgu jest takie posrane.

\- Mów mi jeszcze – zaśmiał się gorzko Barton, kończąc rozmowę i spychając ją w głąb świadomości. Uznał temat za zamknięty i Stark nie miał zamiaru naciskać; jeszcze będzie do tego okazja. – Zrobisz mi jeszcze kawy, Stark? - Barton wyszczerzył się, wręczając Tony’emu pusty kubek. 

\- Czy ja wyglądam na służącą, Barton? – spytał Tony.

\- Wyglądasz na idiotę – odpowiedział. – Serio, dlaczego wszyscy miliarderzy ubierają się jak bezdomni? 

Tony udał, że niedosłyszał, ale kiedy Barton się odwrócił, dosypał mu do kubka łyżeczkę soli. Krzyki, które usłyszał chwilę później, były warte takiego marnotrawstwa.

Mniej więcej godzinę po tym, jak Barnes się zerwał, Steve’owi udało się go uspokoić i namówić, żeby poszedł z nim do głównej łazienki na piętrze. Najwidoczniej przez te wszystkie lata HYDRA nie tylko nie pozwalała mu normalnie jeść czy spać, ale też nie wpuściła go pod ciepły prysznic. Barnes najpierw się wahał, ale kiedy burżujska hydraulika Tony’ego pokazała co potrafi, zrobiło się jasne, że jeśli zechcą go stamtąd wyciągnąć, będą musieli zrobić to siłą. Woda lała mu się na głowę i plecy, a on stał niewzruszenie, nieświadomy albo mając kompletnie gdzieś, że stoi przed nimi całkiem goły. Z wyrazem błogości na twarzy rozluźnił ramiona, pochylając się w stronę ciepła. Zostawili go tak, z drzwiami, których Steve na wszelki wypadek nie zamknął.

Godzinę później nadal tam stał. Nie musieli martwić się, że nagle skończy się ciepła woda, ale Stark nie mógł przestać myśleć o jego protezie, która nigdzie nie miała informacji o wodoszczelności. 

Wystarczyło, że Steve powiedział słowo, a już parę minut później wyskoczył stamtąd z ociekającymi włosami. Naprawdę powinien je przyciąć… Brodę też, ale jeśli postanowi zarosnąć jak kanadyjski drwal, to Tony będzie go w tym całkowicie wspierał. Problemem było to, że nie wiedzieli, czy była to świadoma decyzja, czy powtarzała się historia z jedzeniem i ignorowaniem otrzymanych ran.

Skręcało go, żeby dowiedzieć się czego Barnes chce. Chciał usłyszeć go mówiącego to na głos i nie ważne, czy miałoby to być golenie, następny tost czy jeszcze jedna godzina pod gorącym prysznicem. Świadomość, że nigdzie w najbliższej przyszłości to nie będzie miało miejsca ciążyła mu na żołądku prawie tak samo, jak odkrycie, że przejmuje się losem kogoś, kogo dopiero poznał. Barnes zamienił z nim tylko kilka słów, ale też uratował mu życie. Fakt, zabił też więcej ludzi niż Stark chciałby sobie wyobrazić, no i szarpnął się na życia Steve’a i Fury’ego – ludzi, których lubił i podziwiał (a do czego nie przyznałby się nawet na torturach).  
Tylko, że wszystko to co Barnes zrobił i do czego był zdolny nie czyniło go najgroźniejszym z jego znajomych. Bruce przez swoje alter ego zrównał kiedyś z ziemią pół miasta, a Tony nie winił go o to bardziej, niż o to wszystko, co robił kontrolowany przez Lokiego Clint. Żaden z nich nie miał na to większego wpływu. Szybciej można by o cokolwiek oskarżyć Tony’ego – doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak dorobił się fortuny i że jego dzieła pochłonęły więcej istnień, niż Hulk i Zimowy Żołnierz razem wzięci.

Dlatego, kiedy Steve proponuje Barnesowi, żeby się ogolił, a ten kiwa głową, zgadzając się, Tony ledwo powstrzymuje się przed okrzykami radości. I niech nikt nie mówi, że nie potrafi się kontrolować!

\- Na pewno? – dopytywał Steve. – Nie musisz, jeżeli nie chcesz. 

Barnes przyjrzał się swojemu odbiciu i dotknął brody. Zimowy Żołnierz był golony, co przyprawiało o ciarki już na samo wspomnienie, i widać było, że Barnes nie był przyzwyczajony do zarostu. 

\- Dobrze więc - Steve rozpromienił się. Uśmiech zarezerwowany dla Barnesa był jaśniejszy, niż słońce. Poprosił Tony’ego o parę maszynek i małe nożyczki, a sam w tym czasie wygrzebał puszkę pianki do golenia z jednej z szafek.

\- Ty golisz - Barnesowi wyszło coś pomiędzy pytaniem a stwierdzeniem. 

\- Taa - Steve wykrzywił się trochę. – Ale ja fatalnie wyglądam z brodą.

Nie mógł sobie go wyobrazić zarośniętego – Rogers był gładki w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Tony przełknął cisnący mu się na usta radosny komentarz i położył na blacie brzytwę. Steve natychmiast przystosował się do współczesnego świata, więc Tony miał prawo podejrzewać, że przedkładanie tradycyjnego sposobu nad elektryczną golarkę nie ma nic wspólnego z nostalgią, a raczej samym rytuałem. Howard też się tak golił… I w tym momencie Tony kazał sobie przestać. Nie miał zamiaru pogrążać się w myślach o ojcu, kiedy w jego łazience znajdowało się dwóch mężczyzn, którzy znali Howarda lepiej, niż on kiedykolwiek miałby szansę.

Był spokojny, kiedy zabrali się do golenia. Steve miał niemal tak samo pewną rękę jak Clint, a Barnes umiał obchodzić się z ostrymi przedmiotami. Zostawił im kilka ręczników i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

\- Możesz zostać – rzucił Steve. – Najwyższy czas, żebyś nauczył się porządnie golić.

Tony fuknął, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Poczuł się wzruszony tym, że Rogers starał się zbudować trochę zaufania miedzy nimi, i że wcale nie obchodziło go, co miał na twarzy.

Widząc, że Stark został, Steve skupił całą uwagę na Barnesie, który stał przed lustrem z ręcznikiem okręconym wokół bioder i nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wiesz – zaczął z zachęcającym uśmiechem – to ty nauczyłeś mnie, jak się z tym obchodzić. – Podał Barnesowi małe nożyczki i pokazał, jak przyciąć sztywne włosy do długości, z którą można już coś robić. – Mój ojciec miał to gdzieś, a twój umarł, jak jeszcze byłeś dzieciakiem. Nigdy nie mogłem cię wybłagać, żebyś powiedział mi gdzie się tego nauczyłeś. – Uśmiechnął się lekko, kiedy Barnes odłożył nożyczki, chłonąc każde słowo. Pokazał, jak przygotować twarz do golenia, myjąc ją wodą z mydłem i opłukując. Mówił przez cały czas. – Pierwszy raz, kiedy spróbowałem sam, strasznie się poharatałem – zaśmiał się cicho. – Myślałem, że wyjdziesz z siebie.

Zachęcił Barnesa do nadstawienia rąk, po czym wycisnął na nie sporo pianki do golenia.

Tony nie musiał nawet udawać, że ciekawi go paplanina Steve’a. Nigdy nie opowiadał o tym, co działo się zanim wstąpił do armii, poza dziwnym żartem o tym, jaką chudziną był przed serum. Teraz Stark zaczął podejrzewać, że omijał ten czas bo wszystko, co było warte opowiedzenia, wiązało się z Bucky’m Barnesem. Chciał dowiedzieć się kim był człowiek, który zasłużył sobie na całkowite oddanie Kapitana Ameryki, Steve’a Rogersa. Facet musiał być cholernie wyjątkowy.

Barnes nie odzywał się wypełniając instrukcje; nakładając piankę i trzymając ostrożnie ostrze w dłoniach, które rozdzierały ciało częściej, niż przycinały zarost. Na szczęście odezwała się pamięć mięśniowa i nie musiał się za bardzo wysilać, żeby gładko się ogolić. 

\- Musisz spróbować tego – szepnął konspiracyjnie i wyszczerzył się, wciskając mu w ręce płyn po goleniu Tony’ego. - My mieliśmy tylko Aqua Velvę. Pamiętam, jak w końcu udało ci się namówić mnie do użycia go po raz pierwszy. Myślałem, że wypali mi twarz i zejdę. – Sama myśl o tym była zabawna i Tony mógł łatwo to sobie wyobrazić. Jego płyn nie miał nic wspólnego z Aqua Velvą – był jak pocałunek lodowato zimnej wody. 

Steve opłukał maszynki i odłożył je na blat, podczas gdy Barnes z zaciekawieniem wodził palcami po świeżo ogolonych policzkach. Rogers rozpromienił się na sam widok, bo Barnes odmłodniał o całe wieki po pozbyciu się tego gąszczu. 

Niezastąpiona Pepper znalazła dla nich ubrania na zmianę i buty dla Barnesa. Nowe i starsze rany zdążyły już się podgoić i tylko dziury po pociskach mogły być nadal uznane za otwarte rany. Reszta była opuchniętym, ale całkiem nieźle zasklepionym mięsem. Jedyne dobre wieści tej nocy. 

Kiedy dołączyli do Pepper i Clinta w salonie, Barnes miał już na sobie ciemne dżinsy i miękką koszulę. Związał za długie włosy odsłaniając twarz i wyglądałby normalnie, gdyby nie wyraźne cienie pod oczami. 

Opuścili łazienkę i okazało się, że wspomniana przez Bartona "reszta" zdążyła już przybyć. Tony rozpogodził się, widząc na kanapie Bruce'a, rozmawiającego żywo z Nataszą, która podniosła na chwilę wzrok. Zazwyczaj kopiowała minę rozmówcy, ale kiedy zobaczyła Steve’a, jej twarz stała się niemal przyjazna. Najwyraźniej ich wspólne eskapady w SHIELD zostawiły po sobie ślad, bo Stark był przekonany, że to spojrzenie było zarezerwowane jedynie dla Clinta. 

\- A gdzie Sam? - Steve zapytał Nataszę, jak tylko przywitał się z Bannerem. 

\- Pracuje - odpowiedziała krótko. - Spotka się z nami o piętnastej zero zero. Witaj, Bucky. 

Barnes wyglądał niezbyt pewnie, znajdując się w jednym pomieszczeniu z tyloma osobami na raz, ale przywitał się z Nataszą kiwnięciem głowy.

\- Jestem Bruce – powiedział przyjaźnie Banner, machając ręką. – Miło cię poznać. 

\- Miło poznać – powtórzył Barnes, sprawdzając jak te słowa zabrzmią w jego ustach. 

\- Czekamy na kogoś jeszcze? – Tony odwrócił się do Bartona, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową. 

\- To wszyscy. No, przynajmniej na razie – oznajmił. – Krótko i treściwie – zwrócił się do obecnych z autorytetem, którego zazwyczaj nie wzbudzał. Z drugiej strony, kiedy przychodziło do doświadczenia operacyjnego, siedział w tym biznesie dłużej, niż którekolwiek z nich, włączając Steve’a. No, może poza Barnesem, ale to z jego powodu się zebrali, więc Stark nie był pewny, czy wliczać go do tego rankingu. – Trzy tygodnie temu Rogers ujawnił wyłom w SHIELD, który pozwolił HYDRZE na przeniknięcie do naszych szeregów i używanie środków SHIELD dla własnych celów. Czarna Wdowa i dyrektor Fury upublicznili wszystkie operacje SHIELD, paląc tym samym podwójnych agentów. Wszyscy chyba wiecie, jaka burza się po tym rozpętała. – Nie oskarżał żadnego z nich – wyłożył wszystko spokojnie i trzymał się faktów, chociaż na pewno było to dla niego ciężkim szokiem i zagrażało jego ówczesnemu bezpieczeństwu. – Incydent ten ujawnił też tożsamość wysokiej klasy narzędzia wywiadowczego, znanego jako Zimowy Żołnierz.

\- Mnie – Barnes mruknął cicho. 

\- Tylko w pewnym sensie – zapewnił przyjaźnie Bruce.

Clint kiwnął głową, ale zaraz potem się skrzywił. 

\- Nie jesteś obecnie zbyt popularny. A może i jesteś – zależy jak na to spojrzysz. 

\- Mossad wydał na ciebie wyrok śmierci, podobnie jak MI6 i CIA. Nie wiem, co zrobiłeś w Afganistanie, ale NDS chce cię osobiście odeskortować na drugą stronę. Chiny też, ale oni nienawidzą wszystkich po równo, więc nimi bym się nie przejmowała. Idarat al-Mukhabarat al-Harbyya wa al-Istitla będzie strzelać, gdy tylko znajdziesz się w zasięgu wzroku i unikałabym Iranu, Pakistanu i Korei Północnej jak zarazy. 

\- Długa lista – zmartwił się Bruce. Barnes z kolei wyglądał jakby go to w ogóle nie obeszło, czyli jak zwykle.

\- To tylko ci, którzy chcą żebyś po prostu zniknął z powierzchni Ziemi – dodała Natasza. - FSB, CIA i MI19 chcą cię dorwać żywego.

\- Myślałem, że gorzej nie będzie – wzdrygnął się Tony. 

\- To MI19 nie zostało zlikwidowane po wojnie? – Steve zmarszczył czoło. Wyglądało na to, że ich zainteresowanie Barnesem martwiło go w szczególności i Tony nie mógł go za to winić. Brytyjskie Ministerstwo Wojenne wypracowało sobie piekielną reputację między 1938 a 1945 dzięki departamentom rozciągającym się od MI1- kodołamaczy, po MI19 – śledczych. Po wojnie wszystkie te odziały miały zostać złączone w MI6 i MI7. MI19, które zajmowało się najbardziej szemranymi operacjami, miało siedzibę w samym sercu Londynu, w Kensington Palace Gardens. Twardo zaprzeczali stosowaniu fizycznych tortur na jeńcach wojennych, ale otwarcie przyznawali, że tortury psychologiczne, którym ich poddawali, były równie niszczące. Wizja przekazania Barnesa w ich ręce podobała mu się równie mocno, co Steve’owi.

\- Czemu chcą go żywego? – zapytała Pepper. – Dlaczego nie martwego, tak jak pozostali? 

\- Bo są przekonani, że będą w stanie go przeprogramować – wypaliła Natasza. 

Barnes nagłym ruchem napiął wszystkie mięśnie. 

\- Nie dopuścimy do tego – zapewnił go Steve. – A co z HYDRĄ?

\- Nimi się właśnie martwię – przyznał Clint i zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Barnesa. – Pierce, wysyłając cię na ostatnią misję, chciał się ciebie pozbyć. Nigdy nie było planu, żebyś wyszedł z tego żywy. 

\- Ale dlaczego? - Steve podniósł głos. – To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. 

\- Tak samo, jak i nie miało wysyłanie go przeciw nam – podkreśliła Natasza. – Zimowy żołnierz zawsze działał pod przykryciem. Był duchem.

\- A ducha nie wysyła się, żeby rozpętał piekło na Mainstreet – Rogers zgodził się z nią niechętnie. – Tylko po co?

\- Bo zrobił, co miał do zrobienia – Barton wzruszył ramionami. – HYDRA osiągnęłaby tą swoją dominację i nie było sensu dalej podtrzymywać tak ryzykownego projektu. Nie z taką siłą ognia, jaką by zyskali. Gdyby Steve go nie zabił, wysłaliby kogoś innego, kto by po nich posprzątał. 

\- A w tym wypadku? – zapytał ostrożnie Steve, spoglądając z niepokojem w kierunku Barnesa.

\- Ponieśli klęskę, prawda? – Bruce zmarszczył brwi. – Prawdopodobnie będą chcieli go z powrotem. 

\- Nie chcę wracać. – Barnes odezwał się tak cicho i niepewnie, że Tony ledwo go słyszał. Po raz pierwszy wyraził na głos jakieś pragnienie, bez podpowiadania, szturchania i ciągnięcia za język, jednak kontekst, w jakim zostało ono wypowiedziane, zabolał Steve’a do żywego. Starkowi przemknęło przez myśl, że on sam czuł się podobnie, kiedy patrzył na spadającą w płomienie Pepper, albo czuł ziejącą pustką otchłań w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się reaktor łukowy. 

\- I nie wrócisz – zapewnił go z mocą Steve. 

Widać było, że ich wesoła gromadka szanowała Rogersa, bo nie odezwał się ani jeden głos sprzeciwu, chociaż wplątanie się w całą tą awanturę z Barnesem mogło się dla nich wszystkich paskudnie skończyć. Bruce, który unikał rządu i armii jak ognia, tylko spojrzał z zainteresowaniem, słysząc gwałtowność w głosie Steve’a. Natasza i Clint, którzy mieli pewnie największe pojęcie o tym w jaki bajzel mają się wplątać, siedzieli cicho; Clint z zaciętą miną, Natasza – z twarzą starannie pozbawioną wyrazu. Żadnego z nich nie dałoby się namówić do niczego, na co sami by się nie zgodzili. Ufali Steve’owi, nawet jeśli jego zdolność do oceny sytuacji została nieco wypaczona. Prawdę mówiąc, Tony też mu ufał. Posłuchałby jego rozkazu, jeśliby go wydał i całkiem możliwe, że wplącze się w coś tak ogromnego tylko dlatego, że wierzy, że Barnes jest wart ryzyka.

\- Nie znasz ich – powiedział Barnes z nawiedzonym wzrokiem. – Oni dostają to, czego chcą. Zawsze dostają to, czego chcą. 

Tony ciągle nie mógł ustalić ile Barnes pamiętał z lat spędzonych z HYDRĄ, ale był pewien, że strach przed nimi i ufność, którą pokładał w Rogersie, działały na tej samej zasadzie. Znał Steve’a, chociaż go nie pamiętał. Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć co tak właściwie zrobiła mu HYDRA, ale był pewien, że za nic nie chce przechodzić przez to ponownie.

\- Nie tym razem – zapewnił Steve, podchodząc do niego i kładąc rękę na jego ludzkim ramieniu.

\- Masz plan, Steve? – Natasza podniosła głowę. 

\- Jestem Kapitanem Ameryką. Zawsze mam plan – oświadczył Steve, nie odrywając oczu od Barnesa.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Jestem Kapitanem Ameryką. Zawsze mam plan – oświadczył Steve, nie odrywając oczu od Barnesa. Próbował brzmieć przekonująco, jednak słychać było gorycz w jego głosie i Barnes nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że już mi to kiedyś mówiłeś? – zapytał niepewnie.

Steve westchnął żałośnie, a Tony oddałby w tym momencie wszystkie swoje zbroje, żeby tylko zrozumieć, co łączyło tych dwóch. Cholera, zrobiłby to, jeśli wróciłoby to Barnesowi pamięć, bo było piekielnie oczywiste, że obaj ze Stevem desperacko tego potrzebują. 

Cisza, która zawisła między nimi, była nie do zniesienia. 

\- Bo „Gwieździsty facet ma plan” - oznajmił radośnie Tony, nie mogąc pozwolić, żeby ten etap życia Steve'a odszedł w zapomnienie. Bucky Barnes na pewno by go poparł – z tego, co słyszał, Barnes był nie tylko przyjacielem, ale i substytutem starszego brata. Każdy starszy brat wypominałby coś takiego młodszemu przez resztę życia.

Steve skrzywił się, a Barnes zamrugał, nie rozumiejąc nawiązania. 

\- To długa historia – burknął Steve. - I wcale nie jest interesująca. 

\- Właśnie, że jest – upierał się Tony. - No, ale może to nie najlepszy moment. Później pokażę ci nagranie. - Puścił oko Barnesowi, który wykrzywił usta w niezadowoleniu. 

\- Stark, twój wkład był, jak zawsze, nieoceniony – Steve brzmiał i wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał stracić do niego całą cierpliwość, a Tony wciąż miał w pamięci ten jeden moment na helikarierze, kiedy prawie skoczyli sobie do gardeł. Najwidoczniej tym razem posunął się jeszcze dalej.

Pepper rzuciła okiem na jednego i drugiego, po czym chwyciła wibrujący telefon. 

\- Dobijają się do mnie ludzie, którzy chcą wiedzieć, dlaczego na naszym trawniku leżą szczątki czterech helikopterów. Zajmę się nimi, a wy pamiętajcie, że mimo wszystko się lubicie, zgoda?

\- Taa, jasne – mruknął Stark i gdy tylko wyszła, skupił całą uwagę na Stevie. - Ten twój plan przewiduje eksplozje, prawda? Na pewno przewiduje, przecież ty uwielbiasz wysadzać rzeczy w powietrze. 

\- Od tego powinniśmy się raczej powstrzymać – Bruce wciął się szybko ze swojego miejsca na sofie. - Ludzie dalej wypominają nam Nowy Jork. 

Dopiero wtedy zauważył, że Steve przestał ich słuchać i skupił się całkowicie na Barnesie.

\- Bucky? - Steve jakimś cudem wypatrzył zmianę na pustej twarzy Barnesa, który gapił się na Clinta. Jego spojrzenie wcale nie było przyjazne. 

\- Powiedziałeś, że się spotkaliśmy – warknął oskarżycielsko. Tony poczuł, jak napięcie w pokoju wzrosło z chwilą, gdy Barnes przyjął wrogą postawę.

\- On nie jest z HYDRY, Bucky. – Steve ścisnął jego ramię, starając się rozładować sytuację. Wszyscy w pokoju skrzywili się, kiedy dotarł do nich sens zdania. Mieli kupę szczęścia, bo gdyby Steve'a nie było z nimi, Barnes czekałby znacznie krócej. Trudno było uwierzyć, że mógł przejść to, co przeszedł i być w stanie zaufać komuś tak bardzo, jak ufał Rogersowi.

\- Dlaczego cię postrzeliłem? - Barnes domagał się odpowiedzi. - Nie byłeś moim celem.

\- A skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał spokojnie Barton. Skrzyżował ręce na piersi, ale też przeniósł swój ciężar obniżając środek ciężkości, co zapewniłoby mu szybszy start gdyby sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli. Clint nie traktował Barnesa jako zagrożenia, ale też nie udawał, że był całkiem niegroźny.

\- Bo wtedy byłbyś martwy – odpowiedział chłodno. Całe jego ciało wręcz emanowało wrogością, kiedy mierzył wzrokiem Clinta, próbując znaleźć coś, czego Tony nie potrafił określić. 

\- I prawie byłem – prychnął. - Ale masz rację – byliśmy przypisani do tego samego celu. Robiłem za twoją farbę. - Stark postanowił zaopatrzyć się w rozmówki angielsko-szpiegowskie, skoro coraz więcej ludzi tego pokroju pojawiało się w jego życiu. 

\- Przepraszam – Bruce zwrócił na siebie uwagę – ale czym właściwie jest farba? - Przynajmniej nie był jedynym niezorientowanym. 

\- Tak jakby pierwszym etapem mokrej roboty. – Odpowiedź Clinta wcale nie była tak pomocna, jak mu się wydawało. 

\- Zabójstwa – dopowiedziała Natasza. 

\- Cudownie. - Oczy Bruce'a rozszerzyły się. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Clint i Natasza w swoim czasie robili paskudne rzeczy na zlecenie SHIELD i nie tylko, ale zawsze robiło się nieco niezręcznie, kiedy wspominali o tym otwarcie. Nie oceniali ich za to (a przynajmniej nie za często), ale też nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć, kiedy ktoś przypominał im, że zarabiali na życie mordując ludzi. _O, to fajnie_ nie było najlepszym pomysłem. 

\- To był jeden z moich pierwszych występów dla SHIELD – wyjaśnił Clint. Tony wiedział, że Barton dołączył do SHIELD kiedy był jeszcze nastolatkiem, co umieszczało całą historię na początku lat dziewięćdziesiątych. - Do złożonych robót zazwyczaj przydziela się młodszego agenta, który zbiera informacje o celu. Wysłali mnie, bo już wtedy miałem talent do pakowania się w przesrane sytuacje i wychodzenia z nich w jednym kawałku. Zrobiłem swoją działkę, wróciłem do przełożonego.

\- Ale dlaczego do ciebie strzelałem? - Barnes naciskał dalej.

\- Szczerze, to ja miałem nadzieję, że ty mi powiesz – westchnął. - Wysłali mnie, żebym po raz ostatni wszystko sprawdził. Przechodzę sobie przez ulicę i naglę czuję, jak pocisk przechodzi mi przez płuco. Jak się obudziłem, powiedzieli mi, że cel został ponownie zweryfikowany, a robota odłożona. Jak tylko wypuścili mnie z rehabilitacyjnego, przenieśli mnie pod Coulsona. Podobało mi się tam, a jeszcze bardziej podobało mi się to, że w końcu dostawałem wsparcie, więc robiłem co mi kazano i nie zadawałem pytań. Nic to pewnie nie zmieni, ale przepraszam. - Wyglądał, jakby faktycznie było mu przykro, ale co by się zmieniło, gdyby je jednak zadawał? Wolność czy niewola Barnesa w żadnym stopniu nie zależała od ciekawskiego żółtodzioba. Z drugiej strony, ilu mogło być agentów takich jak Clint? Porządnych ludzi, którzy weszli w kontakt z Zimowym Żołnierzem nawet o tym nie wiedząc, albo wybierając milczenie? 

Barnes nie zareagował na przeprosiny, za to zapytał kto był celem. Z twarzy Clinta jasno wynikało, że bardzo nie chce o tym mówić. 

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? – mruknął, próbując uniknąć odpowiedzi i wzroku reszty.

Tony uznał, że to było bardzo interesujące. Clint normalnie nie wykręcał się od niczego, a teraz nagle unikał szczegółów jak ognia. Stark postanowił zmusić go do mówienia, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy nie przejmował się szczegółami, przegapił całą faszystowską organizację. 

Barnes zacisnął usta z niezadowolenia, ale nie drążył dalej. 

\- Kto był twoim przełożonym? Jeśli współdziałał z Zimowym Żołnierzem, musiał być z HYDRY – zapytał Steve, zaciskając szczękę. Jeśli ktoś sądził, że Kapitan Ameryka nie jest typem szukającym zemsty, to znaczyło tylko tyle, że nie miał pojęcia o tym, co robił w czasie wojny. Stark odwiedził wystawę poświęconą Kapitanowi w Smithsonian, gdzie przedstawiono fakty odpowiednie dla szerokiej widowni, ale czytał też teczkę Rogersa, którą miało SHIELD. Po domniemanej śmierci Barnesa Steve ruszył z zamiarem krwawej zemsty prosto do głównych drzwi HYDRY. Kapitan Ameryka i Wyjący Komandosi byli owiani legendą, ale to, co odstawili na sam koniec, przeszło do historii. Tony wychował się na ich wyczynach – to były jedyne historie, jakie opowiadał mu Howard. 

\- Victor Francis, ale zginał w akcji parę lat później – odpowiedział Clint, przepraszająco.

\- Więc dalej nie wiemy, kto był jego nadzorcą? - zdenerwował się Steve. 

\- Nie pamiętasz nikogo? - włączył się Bruce, ale Barnes tylko pokręcił głową.

\- Znam tylko nazwisko Pierce'a. – Jego głos stał się ostry, gdy wypowiadał nazwisko człowieka, który go torturował. - Kiedy się obudziłem, było tam kilku lekarzy, mnóstwo żołnierzy i Grupa Uderzeniowa. - Wzrok uciekł mu w górę, kiedy próbował się skupić.

\- Chcesz się założyć, że Rumlow też tam był? - Natasza i Steve wymienili ciężkie spojrzenia. Nat wyciągnęła telefon z kieszeni i zaczęła czegoś w nim szukać.

\- A czego ten dupek tam szukał? - W głosie i minie Clinta było zaskakująco dużo wrogości.

\- Jeszcze leży w szpitalu – wtrącił ponuro Steve. - Możemy iść go zapytać.

\- Czyli jednak żyje? Szkoda. - Clint nie wyglądał na przesadnie szczęśliwego.

\- Nie chcesz podzielić się czymś z resztą klasy? - zapytał Tony, nie nadążając za dyskusją. Tony nie lubił nie nadążać za dyskusją. - Co to jest _Rumlow_?

\- Dowodził Pierwszą Grupą Uderzeniową – powiedziała Natasza, wspominając o wyjątkowo szemranej jednostce, która odwalała brudną robotę SHIELD. - Razem ze Stevem pracowaliśmy z nim kilka razy.

\- Pracowałaś z tym zjebem?! - wrzasnął Clint. - Nat!

\- Takie rozkazy. - Natasza też zaczęła się nakręcać. - Co miałam zrobić? Powiedzieć Fury'emu, że może je sobie wsadzić?

\- Nie byłby to pierwszy raz – naburmuszył się Clint. 

\- Tym razem było inaczej. - Natasza broniła się, co było czymś zupełnie nowym. Przez większość czasu nic jej nie obchodziło, co sądzili inni o jej działaniach, ale od kiedy siatka bezpieczeństwa SHIELD została spod niej brutalnie wydarta, zachowywała się znacznie bardziej defensywnie. Tony zastanawiał się, czy nie miało na to wpływu też przebywanie ze Stevem. Facet sprawiał, że czułeś się źle choćby myśląc o czymś niepraworządnym. Był ich pieprzonym wzorem cnót wszelakich. Stark coś o tym wiedział - część niego zawsze żyła w cieniu Steve'a i przestał czuć do niego urazę dopiero, kiedy spotkał się z nim twarzą w twarz. 

\- Zostawcie to sobie na terapię małżeńską – wciął się Tony, zanim doszło do dalszej wymiany ciosów, słownych czy fizycznych. Ciekawiło go też, co Fury, według Nataszy, mógł sobie wsadzić i gdzie, ale to musiało poczekać. - Ten Rumlow wygląda na gościa, którego będzie trzeba bardzo dosłownie i bardzo mocno pociągnąć za język.

Natasza w końcu znalazła w telefonie to, czego szukała i podniosła się z kanapy, podtykając Barnesowi ekran pod nos. Tony wychwycił przelotem personalne pliki SHIELD.

\- Wygląda znajomo?

Wzrok Barnesa znowu stał się pusty i pełny bólu. Sięgnął po telefon, czytając resztę karty. 

\- Był tam – przyznał cicho. - Nigdy nie poznałem jego nazwiska.

Ciarki przebiegły im po plecach, kiedy usłyszeli dźwięk, wydobywający się z gardła Steve'a. Chłodny gniew i paląca wściekłość zlały się w jedno, niskie warknięcie, które rozniosło się po całym pokoju. 

\- Chodźmy złożyć mu wizytę.

\- Tylko po co? Wybaczcie, nie chcę nic wykrakać, ale jeśli nasz przyjaciel jest w aż takich kłopotach, jak mówisz, to najlepszym, co możemy zrobić, będzie umieszczenie go w bezpiecznym miejscu. – Bruce wytknął oczywistą dziurę w planie, oszczędzając tym samym wysiłku Tony’emu.

\- Czyli gdzie? - zapytała Natasza. - Nie ma miejsca na Ziemi do którego HYDRA się nie zapędzi, żeby go odzyskać. Musimy atakować, doktorze. 

\- Natasza ma rację – Steve zgodził się ze wściekłością. - Musimy zaatakować u źródła. Znaleźć ludzi, którzy są z to odpowiedzialni i zetrzeć ich z powierzchni Ziemi. 

\- Albo nie zabijemy nikogo, tylko wyślemy za kratki – mruknął Tony. - Dodaję tylko jeszcze jedną opcję. 

\- Nie zasługują na litość za to, co zrobili – warknął Steve. Ból i złość gotujące się w nim były znacznie bardziej widoczne niż u Barnesa i znacznie bardziej niepokojące. Żadne z nich nie znało Barnesa, nie wiedziało jaki był ani co by poparł. Z opowieści Howarda wynikało, że Barnes nie miał oporów przed ubrudzeniem sobie rąk, ale zawsze robił to w jakiejś sprawie – dla Steve'a, czy podczas wojny. Nie wiedzieli, czy ruszyłby ramię w ramię z Rogersem szukając zemsty czy próbowałby go od tego odwieść. Wiedzieli natomiast, że jeśli nie będą niezwykle ostrożni, Steve może się zatracić. Nawoływał do okazywania litości i sprawiedliwości każdemu wrogowi, nawet Lokiemu, ale nie tym razem. Nie za to, co zrobili Bucky'emu.

\- Steve – Bruce odezwał się łagodnie - jeśli znajdziemy ludzi odpowiedzialnych za to, co robił Zimowy Żołnierz, tych, którzy wydawali rozkazy i wcielali je w życie... Wtedy moglibyśmy wskazać prawdziwych winnych. 

\- Mógłbyś się od nich uwolnić – dodała Natasza współczująco. - Ludzie chcą obwinić kogoś za to, co się stało, więc wydajmy na ich pastwę faktycznego winowajcę. 

W ich umysłach zapłonął mały, chwiejny płomyk nadziei, że Barnes mógłby kiedyś żyć wolny, bez ciągnącego się za nim cienia Zimowego Żołnierza. Nie był to plan działania, ale zbliżali się do niego. 

Steve wziął głęboki oddech, co chwilę zerkając na Barnesa.

\- Przyjdzie czas na zemstę – potwierdził stanowczo. - Bezpieczeństwo Bucky'ego jest naszym priorytetem.

\- No to chodźmy odwiedzić tego Rumlowa. Będziesz grzeczny, Barton? - Wtrącił się Tony.

\- Wątpię – Clint wzruszył ramionami.

Tony zapytałby co zrobił ten facet, że aż tak zalazł Bartonowi za skórę, ale jeśli pracował dla ludzi, którzy doprowadzili Barnesa do takiego stanu to naprawdę nie potrzebował wiedzieć nic więcej.

\- Właściwie, to czemu on jest w szpitalu?

\- Oparzenia trzeciego stopnia na ponad sześćdziesięciu procentach powierzchni ciała – odpowiedziała Natasza, uśmiechając się paskudnie.

\- Ała - Tony wykrzywił się. - Brzmi okropnie. Na pewno na to zasłużył, nie? Mimo wszystko; ała. 

\- Możesz podziękować za to Samowi –burknęła Tasza do Clinta, z miną bardziej zaciętą niż zwykle. Nadal była wściekła na niego za to, że on wściekł się na nią. Stark nie miał pojęcia, jak to działało między nimi, ale był pewien, że byliby materiałem na świetny sitcom.

\- Kim jest ten Sam, o którym tyle mówicie? - zapytał, znowu słysząc to imię.

\- Sam Wilson, kryptonim Falcon - odpowiedziała Natasza.

\- Idiotyczny kryptonim – burknął Clint, na co Tony parsknął śmiechem. 

\- Nie strosz piórek. I tak jesteś naszym ulubieńcem. - Barton pokazał mu środkowy palec, a Stark uznał, że przedawkował już kofeinę.

\- Bez niego w życiu nie udałoby nam się zniszczyć SHIELD. Niedługo tu będzie i wprowadzi was w to, czym się teraz zajmuje.

\- Myślę, że się dogadamy – stwierdził Bruce pogodnie.

\- Świetnie. Wydrukujmy mu plakietkę – mruknął Tony, kiwając głową. - To co, wycieczka do szpitala? Wezmę chrupki.

\- Nie możemy tam tak po prostu wejść – podkreślił Steve.

\- Masz rację, _my_ nie możemy. Zwracasz na siebie zdecydowanie za dużo uwagi.

\- A ty może nie? - Steve wyglądał, jakby nie wierzył własnym uszom. 

\- Zwracam, ale także przed chwilą przekazałem całkiem sporą darowiznę ich oddziałowi oparzeń, więc na pewno będą przeszczęśliwi, mogąc mnie oprowadzić. 

\- Skąd w ogóle wiesz, gdzie go położyli? - Clintowi najwyraźniej zaczął wracać humor.

Tony poczuł się okropnie niedoceniany. Czy oni nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli go przy pracy? Jeśli chciał, potrafił być bardzo subtelny i podstępny. 

\- Barton, proszę, nie obrażaj mnie. JARVIS przekopał się przez katalogi sprzętu HYDRY. Bucky, jeżeli pozwolisz, chciałbym, żeby nasz dobry doktor Banner rzucił okiem na twoje ramię i sprawdził, czy nie ma tam żadnych urządzeń namierzających, czy czegoś podobnego. 

Nie mogli zabrać ze sobą Bucky’ego, a skoro Steve nie odstępował go na krok, musiał również zostać. Nie mogli zostawić Barnesa samego i nie mieli pewności, że Steve nie wyładuje całej złości na pierwszym członku HYDRY, który wpadnie mu w ręce. Nie mogli tak kusić losu, zwłaszcza, że Stark wolałby uniknąć stawania między Rogersem a jego celem. 

Widział, że Steve chciał zaprotestować, więc skierował znaczące spojrzenie na Barnesa. Jeśli Rogers chciał chronić przyjaciela i robić to, co słuszne, to teraz był na to idealny czas. 

\- Dostaniecie swoje odpowiedzi – Natasza przyrzekła im obu. - Czekajcie cierpliwie na Sama i miejmy nadzieję, że zrobił jakieś postępy. 

Kapitan Ameryka był żołnierzem, który dowodził z linii frontu i nie był przyzwyczajony do zostawania z tyłu. Ale to nie Kapitana Ameryki potrzebował teraz Barnes.

Potrzebował Steve'a.

\- Rozgośćcie się w mojej spiżarni, kiedy nas nie będzie. Wyjedzcie mi wszystkie pianki. - Dziwnie było rozdzielać się w taki sposób. Tony był w połowie drogi do drzwi, kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył Bruce'a stojącego obok Barnesa, pytającego cichym, kojącym głosem, co chciałby robić.

Zanim drzwi się zamknęły, Tony wychwycił jeszcze Barnesa spoglądającego niepewnie na Steve'a i ściągającego przez głowę koszulę. W miejscu, gdzie powinien mieć lewą rękę, lśnił jasno metal. 

Stark podbiegł kawałek i zrównał się z Nataszą i Clintem.

\- Jak wyciągniemy z niego odpowiedzi? - zapytał ponuro.

\- Grzecznie. - Uśmiech Nataszy był wykonany ze stali.

\- Bardzo grzecznie – powiedział Clint, z takim samym uśmiechem.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrzesień i październik były dziwnymi miesiącami, kiedy nie ogarniałam życia, studiów, komputera... Niczego. Udało mi się jednak (przy pomocy obu rąk i mapy) odnaleźć własną głowę i wracamy do tempa trzech rozdziałów w przeciągu dwóch tygodni. (A przynajmniej taki jest plan)  
> No, to ruszamy z tym koksem!

Tony prowadził. Oczywiście, że Tony prowadził – w końcu to był jego samochód. Poza tym jechali we trójkę, więc któreś z nich musiało usiąść z tyłu, a rozdzielenie obrażonych szpiegów było prawie koniecznością. Natasza siedziała z przodu i przeglądała w telefonie plany szpitala, a Clint robił dokładnie to samo na tylnym siedzeniu. Oboje sprawiali, że szpiegostwo wyglądało tak łatwo i przyjemnie, że czasem trzeba było sobie przypominać, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent ich pracy polegało właśnie na planowaniu i przygotowaniach. Znajomość rozkładu pomieszczeń, ilość personelu jaką mogą napotkać, umiejscowienie wejść, wyjść, kryjówek – wszystko to było piekielnie ważne. Mogli poświęcić ułamek sekundy na obeznanie się z otoczeniem już po wejściu, jednak oboje woleli być przygotowani na każdą możliwość jeszcze zanim postawią stopę na docelowej lokacji. A skoro już o tym mowa...

\- Nie no, serio. Jak zmusić do gadania wyszkolonego najemnika, żołnierza i członka super mrocznej organizacji? Może nie uwierzycie, ale jeszcze nigdy w życiu nikogo nie torturowałem.

Stark usłyszał gdzieś z tyłu parsknięcie Clinta.

\- Kiedyś przez cztery i pół godziny tłumaczyłeś mi coś w dialekcie inżynierów. Nie powiesz chyba, że to było humanitarne.

\- Oczywiście, że było. Uzupełniałem przerażająco wielkie dziury w twoim wykształceniu – odpowiedział Tony, uznając to za najbardziej oczywistą rzecz na świecie. I na pewno nie trwało to cztery godziny. Ze dwie może. Góra dwie i pół. - Właśnie! Wiecie, ilu inżynierów potrzeba do wymienienia żarówki? – Poczuł, że Natasza zmniejszyła siłę rażenia swojego wzroku. - Żadnego, bo projekt był w porządku. Łał, trudna publiczność. Okropna... Tortury. Jest jakiś poradnik do tego, etykieta? Coś o czym powinienem wiedzieć?

\- Denerwujesz się, Stark? - zaśmiała się Natasza.

\- Bardziej martwi mnie to, że się wcale nie martwię. Czy my nie mieliśmy być tymi dobrymi? - Nie mógł się zdecydować, czy zwyczajnie nie pozwolić Nataszy i Clintowi odrąbać kilka palców _(jeżeli to było to, co chcieli zrobić. Kto ich tam wiedział?)_ , czy pomyśleć jeszcze trochę o całej tej historii i puścić pawia. Mógł też zacząć czuć się winny, bo obiecali Steve'owi, że wrócą z odpowiedziami, albo skołowany, bo nigdy nie przypuszczał, że w jego życiu nastąpi chwila, w której będzie podwoził dwójkę szpiegów do szpitala, żeby mogli poznęcać się nad gościem, który już tam leżał. 

\- Nie będzie żadnych tortur, Tony. - Głos Clinta był zadziwiająco łagodny. - Rumlow jest nie tylko ostatnim chujem, ale też egoistycznym sadystą. Wszystko wyśpiewa.

\- Niby czemu? Prawdomównością raczej nie punktuje się w HYDRZE.

\- Nienawidzą Steve'a – zaczęła cicho Natasza – i są dumni z tego, co zrobili Bucky'emu.

\- Więc podjara się, mogąc rzucić nam w twarz wszystkimi odrażającymi szczegółami. Boże, czasem nie znoszę ludzi – westchnął Tony. Wpakowali się w sam środek korku i mógł tylko niecierpliwie bębnić palcami w kierownicę. Powinni skombinować sobie jakieś ustrojstwo, wrzeszczące _„Avengersi przy pracy, z drogi!”_ czy coś podobnego.

\- Są do bani – zgodził się Clint. - Myślisz, że Steve się trzyma?

\- Na tyle, ile jest w stanie.

\- Dalej będzie jeszcze gorzej – stwierdził całkowicie poważnie. Tony widział we wstecznym lusterku jak jego twarz zmieniła się, kiedy zaczął myśleć o własnych demonach. - Jeżeli Barnes zacznie odzyskiwać pamięć, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

Natasza oceniła wzrokiem Tony'ego, po czym wyciągnęła rękę do tyłu i splotła swoje palce z palcami Clinta. To był pierwszy i jedyny dowód na to, że tych dwoje może być czymś więcej niż szwendającymi się razem współpracownikami, którzy okazyjnie ratują świat. Stark postanowił wykazać się odrobiną przyzwoitości i przemilczeć to, skoro całe wydarzenie miało miejsce tylko po to, żeby złagodzić traumę Bartona.

Tony bał się, że Clint miał rację, ale zaczynał też rozumieć, że nie ma innego wyjścia niż to zaakceptować. Nie mógłby się teraz wycofać nawet, gdyby chciał. Kiedy to wszystko się w końcu posypie, będą potrzebować każdej pary rąk, żeby utrzymać to jakoś w ryzach.

\- Jeśli już na nas nie czekają, to HYDRA nakryje nas z chwilą gdy wejdziemy do budynku. - Natasza nakierowała ich myśli z powrotem na zadanie. - Musimy wejść i wyjść najszybciej jak się da, bo im dłużej nam to zajmie, tym większe będą mieli szanse na zablokowanie nam dostępu. I unikamy użycia siły.

\- Zawsze unikam użycia siły. – Tony uznał włączenie się za konieczne. - No, poza momentami, kiedy nie unikam.

\- Zabrałeś w ogóle strój? - W lusterku Clint zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jedziesz w nim, Katniss. – Tony poklepał czule kierownicę. Pracował jakiś czas temu nad tym, jak przerobić zbroję na bardziej przenośną, łatwiejszą do zapakowania i wzbudzającą mniej podejrzeń. Poza tym przez lata zniszczył tyle samochodów, że wydawało się to jedynym dobrym rozwiązaniem. Jeden przycisk i strój wyskakiwał z bagażnika. Musiał tylko pamiętać o tym, kiedy Pepper jechała nim na zakupy, bo strasznie ograniczał pakowność.

Clint wyszczerzył się i pokręcił głową. Natasza tylko przewróciła oczami, ale Tony uznał, że zrobiła to odrobinę przyjaźniej, niż zazwyczaj.

Reszta drogi upłynęła im w ciszy. JARVIS zawczasu powiadomił ordynatora o ich przybyciu i kiedy dotarli na miejsce czekało na nich kilku fotografów. Taki był Nowy Jork – plotki podróżowały szybciej niż Iron Man.

\- Panowie i panie, zaczynamy przedstawienie - oznajmił, z najbardziej reprezentacyjną miną.

\- Panie Stark! To bardzo... hojne… i niespodziewane... Gdybyśmy mieli więcej czasu... – Ordynator był niskim, krępym gościem po pięćdziesiątce. Język mu się plątał, kiedy ściskał dłoń Starka, i obdarzał wszystkich promiennym uśmiechem. Przestał w jednej chwili, gdy tylko napotkał twardy wzrok Clinta. Rozgrywali to na dobrego i złego glinę z ekscentrycznym milionerem pałętającym się wokół. Grymas Clinta sprowadzał nawet najbardziej niezłomnych ludzi do trzęsącej się galarety. Uśmiech Nataszy był tak samo powalający.

\- Panie... - zaczął Tony.

\- Doktorze – podpowiedział.

\- Sanders - dodała Natasza teatralnym szeptem. Stark wiedział, jak się nazywał, ale odgrywali to przedstawienie już wcześniej i nie zaszkodzi mieć wszystkie atuty po swojej stronie.

\- Doktorze Sanders - Tony spróbował jeszcze raz. - Świetny szpital, fajnie wspomóc, wszyscy są szczęśliwi. - Obrócił zaskoczonego mężczyznę. - To co, mała wycieczka?

\- Wycieczka? Nie wolałby pan przemówić do zarządu? - Sanders zawahał się.

\- Nie przemawiam nawet do mojego własnego zarządu – zbył pytanie machnięciem ręki. - Słyszałem, że świetnie wam idzie z polimerowymi przeszczepami skóry. Porozmawiajmy lepiej o tym. Ze szczegółami. - Zauważył, że Clint przewrócił oczami. Trzymając rękę za plecami doktora, Stark pokierował nim do środka, a Natasza (która stała się niemal tak sławna jak on) i Barton zamykali pochód, odpowiednio uśmiechając się i gapiąc spode łba. Nikt nie próbował ich zatrzymać, ale Tony widział wokół ludzi pochłoniętych udawaniem pracowania. Sama Czarna Wdowa uczyła go, po czym poznać agentów pod przykryciem, a ci tutaj rzucali się w oczy tak bardzo, że zauważyłby ich nawet ślepy.

Ani SHIELD, ani HYDRZE nigdy nie przyszłoby do głowy, żeby trzymać kogoś ze swoich operacyjnych tak długo w cywilnym szpitalu, ale po tym, jak Steve rozbił helicarrier czy dwa _(a może trzy? Kto by to liczył...)_ o ich główną bazę, a Natasza wrzuciła lokalizacje innych do Internetu, praktycznie nie mieli wyboru. Sam fakt, że Rumlow był leczony, żywy i obstawiony ochroną, mówiło sporo o jego pozycji w hierarchii HYDRY. Nawet jeśli nie był w kręgu decyzyjnym, i tak miał dla nich znaczną wartość. Po tym, jak stracili punkt zaczepienia w Waszyngtonie i przestali być tajną organizacją, potrzebowali swoich zwolenników bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nie było szans, że zapomnieli o Barnesie i już wkrótce na pewno upomną się o niego. Wiedzą, że są w stanie wyskrobać jego pamięć do czysta i zacząć od zera. Jedyne, czego potrzebują, to dorwać Barnesa w swoje ręce na tak długo, żeby go wymazać i będą mogli zacząć od nowa.

Natasza, Tony i Clint spojrzeli na siebie i zawarli milczący pakt – zrobią nie tylko to, co w ich mocy, ale poruszą niebo i ziemię, żeby tylko do tego nie dopuścić. I jeśli zawiodą, jeżeli sprawdzi się najczarniejszy scenariusz i Zimowy Żołnierz znów stanie się zagrożeniem, jeśli nie będą w stanie go odratować, to zadbają, żeby to nie Steve musiał zakończyć życie przyjaciela. Tony nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale nie ważne jak bardzo by tego chciał, nie mógł zagrzebać głowy w piasek i udawać, że nic się nie dzieje.

Pięć minut później Tony pożałował, że chciał usłyszeć o najdrobniejszych szczegółach, bo Sanders właśnie pokazywał im nowe, ulepszone, świeżo zmontowane automaty z żarciem.

Ryzykowali, udając się tutaj. HYDRA zdążyła się już dowiedzieć, że tu są, ale Tony obstawiał, że nie są na tyle głupi, żeby próbować odstawić coś w miejscu publicznym. Za to na pewno będą chcieli się dowiedzieć po co przyszli od ich operacyjnego.

Zanim dotarli na oddział oparzeń uśmiech Nataszy stał się wymuszony, a Clint przebierał palcami jak wtedy, kiedy korciło go, żeby do kogoś strzelić. W przegrodach wmontowanych w kurtkę miał schowany składany łuk i kilkanaście strzał. Tony zaprojektował to tydzień po wydarzeniach w Nowym Jorku, kiedy przyznał, że tak, łuk i strzały wymiatają, ale są cholernie niepraktyczne. No i nie można spokojnie chodzić z nimi po ulicach. Clint tak bardzo się nimi zachwycał, że Natasza osobiście mu podziękowała.

\- Oczywiście – Tony uciął coś nudnego i bez znaczenia, co właśnie mówił Sanders – ale głównie interesują mnie pacjenci i byłbym przeszczęśliwy, gdybym mógł poznać kilku. Zobaczyć, jak wydacie mój milion dolarów. - Natasza kiwnęła mu głową, dając znać, że zlokalizowała salę Rumlowa. - O, tego na przykład.

Nie widać było żadnych oczywistych zabezpieczeń czy ochrony, niczego, co sugerowałoby, że leżący tu pacjent jest ważniejszy niż cała reszta. Niczego, poza pielęgniarką w głębi holu, która zdecydowanie za długo przyglądała się tej samej karcie, cieciem zostawiającym niedomyte plamy i sfrustrowanym gościem, siedzącym za sztywno na krześle.

\- Panie Stark, obawiam się, że to nie możliwe – powiedział z żalem Sanders. - Stan tego pacjenta jest bardzo delikatny. Postąpiłbym wbrew zasadom, gdybym wpuścił gości, kiedy tak niedawno... - jego wahanie i opór tylko to potwierdzały.

\- Brednie! Jestem Iron Manem, wszyscy uwielbiają moje wizyty, zaraz mu się poprawi. - Tony ruszył do drzwi, nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na protesty doktora. Sanders bezradnie pokręcił głową w stronę jednego z strażników, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie wszczynać skandalu. Starkowi przemknęło przez myśl, że HYDRA nie musiała inwestować ani grosza w szpital. Po co wydawać pieniądze, skoro to samo można dostać, jeśli zagrozi się odpowiednim ludziom. JARVIS sprawdzał wyciągi kont szpitala i Sandersa. Jeżeli było tam coś, o czym powinni wiedzieć, na pewno to znajdzie.

Natasza zamknęła za nimi drzwi i wyciągnęła z kieszeni pojemnik.

\- Doktorze Sanders? - zwróciła na siebie jego uwagę. Kiedy się odwrócił, opróżniła go prosto w jego twarz.

Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Osunął się i został złapany przez Clinta, który, bez większych ceregieli, popchnął go na krzesło.

\- Mamy pięć minut – oznajmił Clint, sprawdzając puls doktora.

\- Wystarczy? - Stark chciał się upewnić.

\- Potrzebuję trzech – odpowiedziała lodowato Natasza, przesuwając się w stronę łóżka z wrogimi zamiarami.

Rumlow wyglądał paskudnie. Te części jego ciała, które nie były pokryte lepkimi opatrunkami, były powoli gojącymi się, zaognionymi poparzeniami. Był przytomny, ale naćpany lekami po uszy i chwilę zajęło mu skupienie wzroku najpierw na Nataszy, potem na Clincie. Otworzył usta, które Barton natychmiast zakrył ręką. Wbił palce w rany na policzku i Tony zobaczył tłumiony ból w oczach Rumlowa. Natasza pomajstrowała przy kroplówce, do której był podpięty i odcięła dopływ środka przeciwbólowego.

\- To prywatna rozmowa, Brock - warknął Clint. - Jasne?

Rumlow kiwnął głową na tyle na ile był w stanie, więc Barton zabrał rękę.

\- Co wy tu, do cholery, robicie? – wychrypiał.

\- Zimowy Żołnierz - Natasza włączyła się do rozmowy. - Co o nim wiesz?

\- A co was to, kurwa, obchodzi? - Rumlow wyglądał, jakby nie miał o niczym pojęcia.

\- Próbował nas zabić.

Tony zachował kamienną twarz. Interesujące. Natasza była mistrzynią manipulacji w ich wesołej gromadce, więc nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przeszkadzać ale i tak zaskoczyło go, że wmawiała Rumlowowi, że Barnes wciąż jest bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania. W dłuższej perspektywie mogło im to wyjść na dobre, zwłaszcza, jeśli HYDRA go niedoceni. 

\- I nadal żyjecie? - Rumlow spróbował się zaśmiać. - Musiał wyjść z wprawy.

\- Za to wciąż próbuje – warknęła Natasza. - Powiedz, co o nim wiesz.

\- Już jesteś martwa, Czarna Wdowo. - Rumlow zakaszlał, a jego poparzona, oszpecona twarz wykrzywiła się w odrażającej parodii uśmiechu. - Kiedy już weźmie cię na cel, nic go nie powstrzyma. Prędzej czy później was dorwie i zabije.

\- Nigdy nie zawiódł? - drążyła dalej Natasza grając znacznie głupszą, niż była w rzeczywistości. Stark widział ludzi nabierających się na to dziesiątki razy. Nie ważne ile razy jej kompetencja i przebiegłość im dowalała, wystarczyło, że zamrugała tymi ślicznymi oczkami i łykali wszystko, co im podstawiała. Ta supermoc Nataszy robiła wrażenie.

\- Nigdy. Dostawał cel i go wyeliminowywał. I tyle. Nic więcej. To jedyny cel jego istnienia – oświadczył z dumą.

\- To kto go nasłał, skoro Pierce nie żyje? - Clint zażądał odpowiedzi.

Tony usunął się w bok, szczęśliwy z roli obserwatora. Barton miał rację – za nic nie wyciągnęliby tego siłą, ale Rumlow patrzył na Nataszę i widział tylko to, co pozwalała mu zobaczyć – mieszaninę strachu, bólu i zmartwienia. Podobało mu się, że ma nad nią przewagę, a w rzeczywistości wchodził prosto w jej pułapkę. Kretyn.

\- Nie należał do Pierce'a, tylko do HYDRY. Żyje tylko po to, żeby wypełniać dla nas zadania.

\- To gdzie go znaleźć? - drążyła dalej. - Jak go powstrzymać?

\- Nie możesz go powstrzymać - Rumlow jeszcze raz się roześmiał. Tony’emu pasowało to, że nie próbował się stawiać. Nawet z lekami, musiał odczuwać straszny ból. I dobrze. - Jest bronią doskonałą.

\- I człowiekiem – dodała. - A człowieka można zatrzymać.

\- Już dawno nim nie jest. To sama skorupa, pies na smyczy. Nawet jeśli było tam coś więcej, to już dawno to wypaliliśmy. Chociaż... - Spojrzał na Nataszę z okrutnym uśmiechem. - Bardzo zainteresował go nasz Kapitan. Pierwszy raz słyszałem wtedy jak się odezwał. Jeszcze pomyślałbym, że razem z ręką odcięli mu język, gdyby tak bardzo się nie darł jak prali mu mózg.

Tony natychmiast zweryfikował swoje podejście do morderstw. Nie miało znaczenia, że Barnes był najlepszym przyjacielem Steve'a, ani że Avengersi praktycznie go adoptowali. Nikt nie zasługiwał na tak bestialskie traktowanie, a samo słuchanie jak ktoś opowiadał o tym tak lekko i z zadowoleniem...

Twarz Nataszy nawet nie drgnęła i Stark szczerze ją za to podziwiał, chociaż domyślał się, że marzy o zabiciu go bardzo powoli i boleśnie. Znalezienie odpowiedzi dla Barnesa i Steve'a było jednak jej priorytetem, dlatego kontynuowała tę szopkę.

\- O czym ty bredzisz? Kiedy on mógł poznać Steve'a?

\- Najwyraźniej to starzy znajomi – Rumlow zaśmiał się. - A przynajmniej nimi byli. Ciągle o niego pytał. Chciał wiedzieć „kim był człowiek na moście?”. Facet to jednoosobowa armia, a HYDRA robiła z nim co chciała, jak z lalką. Ta jego bierność była taka żałosna. - Wyraz na jego twarzy zmienił się z obrzydzenia z powrotem na sadystyczną radość. - Nie macie pojęcia ile zabawy mieliśmy, kiedy wymazywali mu te wspomnienie. Może i ma nadludzką wytrzymałość, ale w końcu znaleźliśmy jej granicę. A na pożegnanie dostał od HYDRY jeszcze jedną, ostatnią misję – zetrzeć was z powierzchni ziemi. 

\- Mów, jak go powstrzymać! - warknęła Natasza, przywracając rozmowę na jej pierwotny tor.

\- Ogłuchłaś? Nie da się! HYDRA zwycięży! Będzie polował na was tak długo, aż was dopadnie, a potem zrobi to, co zawsze - wróci do banku jak grzeczny kundel i pozwoli wpakować się na krzesło. Nie jesteście w stanie przełamać tego cyklu. HYDRA zawsze zwycięża!

\- Więc trzymacie go w banku? - Natasza bardziej oznajmiła niż zapytała, z triumfem błyszczącym w oczach. - Stark?

Tony już się tym zajmował, przeglądając mapy i plany Waszyngtonu w poszukiwaniu możliwych lokalizacji. Musiał stać nieużywany, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, ale w takim miejscu, gdzie ludzie kręcący się wokół niego nie byliby niczym niezwykłym. Potrzebowaliby skarbca, w którym mogliby trzymać Barnesa i jeśli procedury były tak bolesne, jak twierdził Rumlow, to musiał być dźwiękoszczelny. Najlepiej pod ziemią. Wyświetliło mu się siedemnaście wyników i z miejsca odrzucił te, które znajdowały się poza granicami miasta, a na pozostałe nałożył filtr pokazujący zużycie mocy w dniu, w którym Natasza i Steve starli się z Zimowym Żołnierzem. Jeżeli zaraz po tym wyprali mu mózg, to potrzebowali na to sporo mocy. 

Na ekranie pozostał jeden adres.

\- 17th Street, 801 - odczytał Tony, widząc kontem oka jak Rumlow zbladł. Bingo. - No, to ruszamy.

\- Co? - Rumlow przyglądał się im zdezorientowany. - Gdzie wy...

\- Jesteś skończonym kretynem, Brock – pokręcił głową Clint i przywalił mu mocno w bok szczęki. - No co? - zapytał niewinnie. - Przecież jest! 

Rumlow stracił przytomność w samą porę, bo Sanders przebudził się i zaczął podnosić się z krzesła.

\- C-co się stało? 

\- Świetna placówka, musi być pan dumny - Tony potrząsnął ręką doktora. - Moi ludzie zadzwonią do pańskich i... Nie wiem. W każdym razie będziemy w kontakcie. Dzięki za wycieczkę. 

Wyszli spokojnie frontowymi drzwiami. Stark pomachał do fotografów, Natasza zdobyła się na uśmiech, a Clint (po szturchnięciu w żebra) wyszczerzył się do nich tak promiennie, że ludzie z US Weekly powinni być szczęśliwi przez kilka dobrych godzin. 

\- Powinieneś częściej się uśmiechać – rzucił Tony, uruchamiając silnik. - Wyglądasz wtedy jak rasowy psychopata.

\- Lepiej przez to, niż nazwisko - Clint tylko przewrócił oczami.

\- Będzie dobrze – zapewnił Tony. - To co, wycieczka do D.C.?

\- Stark, to cztery godziny drogi – podkreśliła cicho Natasza.

\- A ja jestem świetnym kierowcą - Tony wyszczerzył zęby. - Jak myślicie, za ile Rumlow się obudzi?

\- Znając możliwości Clinta? - Natasza parsknęła. - Kilka godzin.

\- No to ruszamy na wycieczkę! – wyszczerzył się Tony, wymyślając różne sposoby jak znaleźć ten bank i roznieść go tak, żeby nie pozostał kamień na kamieniu. Nie będzie też narzekał, jeśli znajdą tam agentów HYDRY. Im więcej, tym lepiej. Uśmiech Tony’ego stawał się coraz bardziej ostry i nieprzyjemny, wykrzywiony przez uczucie odrazy do Rumlowa i tego jak mówił o Buckym. Wybrał numer Steve'a i przełączył na głośnik.

\- Co wam powiedział? - zapytał od razu Rogers, pomijając uprzejmości.

\- Wiemy, gdzie go trzymali. - Stark odpuścił sobie żarty, wiedząc, że Steve przez cały ten czas siedział jak na szpilkach. - Właśnie tam jedziemy. 

\- Bądźcie ostrożni – powiedział po chwili Steve. - Cały czas mogą tam być agenci HYDRY.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę obecne nastroje, to nie brzmi to jak problem – przyznał szczerze Tony. - Jak on się trzyma?

\- Cały czas siedzi z Brucem – westchnął ciężko. - Wygląda na to, że HYDRA przez lata stale pompowała w niego witaminy i suplementy, więc ma braki tylko z ostatnich tygodni.

\- Dobrze. To dobrze – potakiwał Tony. - A ręka? Żadnych niespodzianek? 

\- Bruce wciąż przeprowadza diagnostykę. Znalazł urządzenie namierzające, ale nie było aktywne – odpowiedział.

\- A ty? Jak ty się trzymasz?

\- Nikogo jeszcze nie zabiłem – burknął, jakby to było więcej niż powinni się po nim spodziewać. 

\- Świetnie. Medal za starania. Słuchaj, zadzwonimy, jak już będziemy na miejscu.

\- Mhm – mruknął Steve, kiwając głową. - Uważajcie na siebie.

Tony rozłączył się i w aucie zapanowała cisza i trwała przez następne trzydzieści mil, kiedy każde z nich pogrążyło się we własnych myślach.

\- A potem co? - Clint przerwał ciszę. - Załóżmy, że wszystko nadal tam będzie, kiedy tam dotrzemy. Że HYDRA nie wyniosła stamtąd wszystkiego, co do ostatniego kabla. I co dalej?

\- Wystarczy, żeby bazy były podłączone do sieci – odpowiedział Stark, spoglądając na niego w lusterku. - Jeżeli są tam jakieś dane, wyciągnę je. Nagrania z monitoringu, karty medyczne... Wszystko będzie coś warte. 

\- A potem? - powtórzył uparcie Clint.

\- A potem wszyscy łykniemy po garści valium i zobaczymy, co tam mają.

\- Będzie zabawa – Natasza mruknęła ponuro. Podejrzewali, co może znajdować się na tych nagraniach i oglądanie ich było ostatnią rzeczą, o której marzyli. 

\- Mnóstwo valium – podkreślił Stark.

\- A co powiemy Steve'owi? - Clint znowu powiedział na głos to, o czym wszyscy myśleli. - Czy on w ogóle wie, że Barnes zaczął go sobie przypominać, zanim znowu wykręcili mu mózg na lewą stronę? 

To była najgorsza rzecz zrobiona drugiemu człowiekowi o jakiej kiedykolwiek Tony słyszał i naprawdę go to przerażało. Wyglądało na to, że ostatnie pranie było znacznie bardziej brutalne niż wszystkie poprzednie i poczyniło znacznie większe szkody. Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że powrót Barnesa do jako takiej normalności przebiegłby znacznie szybciej, jeśli to jedno drobne wspomnienie nie zostało mu wydarte. 

\- Nie. - Natasza pokręciła smutno głową. - Nic o tym nie wiedział.

\- Powiemy mu? - zapytał Clint, wpatrując się w pozostałą dwójkę.

Powinni. Steve miał pełne prawo, żeby wiedzieć. Barnes miał prawo wiedzieć. Z drugiej strony już teraz emocjonalnie się wykrwawiali, a ta informacja może to tylko pogorszyć. 

– Nie – Tony w końcu odpowiedział. - Jeszcze nie teraz.

Steve i tak w końcu się dowie i Tony postanowił przyjąć wtedy na siebie wszystkie konsekwencje. Do tej pory będą milczeć, chroniąc przyjaciela przed jeszcze większym bólem i pieprząc całą resztę.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony popisał się za kierownicą i dotarli do D.C. w rekordowym czasie. Tłok na drogach zelżał, gdy tylko opuścili miasto, a JARVIS cały czas prowadził ich mniej uczęszczanymi szosami.

Właściwie, to zaliczyli całkiem niezłą wycieczkę. Początek upłynął im w ponurej ciszy, ale Natasza bardzo szybko uznała, że milczący Clint jest aż za ponury, i rzuciła coś we wschodnioeuropejskim języku, który, według Tony’ego, na pewno nie był rosyjskim. Barton spojrzał na nią, po czym wybuchnął śmiechem. Od tamtej chwili z wielką przyjemnością rzucała mu po kilka słów, które za każdym razem kompletnie go rozbrajały. Tony nigdy nie sądził, że Natasza Romanow ma wyjątkowe poczucie humoru, ale patrząc na duszącego się Bartona, musiał jeszcze raz przemyśleć swoje stanowisko. Clint płakał ze śmiechu na tylnym siedzeniu i wydawał świszczące dźwięki, które, przez ciągle znęcającą się nad nim Nataszę, nie miały szans rozwinąć się w nic więcej.

Tony przyglądał się im skołowany, nie mając pojęcia co takiego mówi mu Wdowa. Po pewnym czasie przestało go to obchodzić - reakcje Bartona były wystarczająco komiczne, żeby dołączył do ogólnej radości.

\- To było złe – sapnął Clint, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

Natasza wyglądała na wyjątkowo dumną z siebie.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że jesteś zabawna, Romanow? – parsknął Tony.

\- Jestem przezabawna – stwierdziła śmiertelnie poważnie, co tylko sprawiło, że Clint znowu zawył ze śmiechu.

\- Utknąłem w samochodzie ze szpiegiem, który dorabia jako komik – wymruczał Tony pod nosem. – Co się dzieje z moim życiem?

\- To się nazywa karma – wydusił Barton.

\- Jakbym nie wiedział – wyjęczał Stark.

Dotarli na miejsce wczesnym popołudniem i pierwszym, co rzuciło im się w oczy, był pokaz większej ilości procedur bezpieczeństwa, niż Stark uważał za możliwe. Mogło to być spowodowane niedawnym odkryciem tajnej nazistowskiej sekty, która rozpleniła się w stolicy amerykańskiej demokracji, albo było efektem okropnego zarządzania funduszami. W Waszyngtonie nie zawsze było to takie oczywiste. 

Ich plan ataku na niewinnie wyglądający bank był wyjątkowo prosty. Tony na wpół parkuje, na wpół porzuca samochód przed głównym wejściem, a zanim ładnie ubrany facet udający pracownika zdąży zrobić coś poza otworzeniem drzwi, Clint przeszywa mu gardło strzałą.

Clint, zupełnie jak Natasza, był zawsze uzbrojony, i tak samo jak ją, aż świerzbiło go, żeby coś rozwalić.

Bagażnik otworzył się w chwili, gdy zahamowali i Tony musiał zrobić tylko dwa kroki, zanim otoczył go nagrzany metal i bucząca cicho moc.

Tony Stark był Iron Manem, a Iron Man był nim, jednak było coś dodającego otuchy w tym, jak strój zamykał się wokół niego, dając mu dystans, którego tak potrzebował.

We trójkę przeszli spokojnie przez frontowe drzwi. Miejsce było dobrze chronione i z całą pewnością nadal w użytku. Tony zastanawiał się, ile miejsc takich jak to nigdy nie wypłynęło na światło dzienne. Ile więcej takich prywatnych piekieł było zamelinowanych wokół miasta.

W przeciwieństwie do szpitala, gdzie subtelność (mniej więcej) i finezja (wyłącznie ze strony Nataszy) były kluczowe, tym razem nie było żadnego skradania. Tony widział to tak – sześćdziesiąt osiem lat temu HYDRA wypowiedziała wojnę Avengersom i właśnie obie strony zakończyły przygotowania, przechodząc do ofensywy. Oficjalnie czy nie, Steve był ich liderem, więc wszystko zrobiło się bardzo osobiste.

Tony pozwolił Nataszy i Clintowi zająć się jednostkami na ziemi. Barton wyciągnął jedną z niewielu strzał, jakie miał przy sobie, z szyi przed chwilą powalonego agenta i wystrzelił ją do następnego celu.

Przeciwnicy mieli broń, nie mieli za to szansy na jej użycie.

Po raz pierwszy widział Wdowę i Bartona walczących jako zespół. Byli szybcy i brutalni, więc nikt, kto stanął im na drodze nie miał najmniejszych szans.

Znalazło się oczywiście kilku idiotów, którzy wystrzelili do Tony’ego, kiedy ten maszerował w stronę skarbców. Pociski odbiły się z głośnym brzękiem, zadając mu tyle obrażeń, co mucha czołgowi.

Drzwi do skarbca były ciężkie, solidne i wystarczająco grube, żeby zatrzymać kogoś o sile Barnesa wewnątrz. Były też jedynym wejściem. Tony wystrzelił w nie z repulsorów, robiąc sobie przejście.

Wewnątrz było tylko kilku żołnierzy i zlikwidowanie ich nie było praktycznie żadnym wysiłkiem. Reszta to lekarze i naukowcy – ludzie, którzy powinni zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, jak cenne jest życie. Nic dziwnego, że Rumlow mówił o Barnesie jakby ten nie był nawet człowiekiem, skoro ci ludzie widzieli w nim tylko kolejny przedmiot eksperymentalny.

Skarbiec nie był przesadnie jasny, nie było w nim też zacienionych kątów, za to jego wyposażenie przyprawiało o mdłości. Na środku, otoczone przez panele monitorów, stało krzesło chirurgiczne wyposażone w pasy zdolne spacyfikować kogoś o sile Barnesa. Rumlow cały czas podkreślał uległość i bierność Barnesa, więc musiały służyć powstrzymaniu wstrząsów i drgawek. Nie można było znęcać się nad czyimś mózgiem, nie wywołując silnej reakcji obronnej. 

Na widok Iron Mana wmaszerowującego do środka, wszyscy obecni skulili się ze strachu, z nagle trzęsącymi się dłońmi i strachem w oczach. 

Czy Barnes patrzył na nich w taki sposób? Czy ich to w ogóle obchodziło?

Jeśli nie, czy powinno jego?

\- Czy to... – Clint stanął obok Tony’ego, a jego wzrok zatrzymał się na aparaturze. Jego podrapane ręce znieruchomiały, a z pozbieranych strzał kapała krew. Natasza pojawiła się chwilę później.

\- Wyjście zabezpieczone – oznajmiła, po czym zaklęła cicho w ojczystym języku na widok sprzętu.

Tony czuł jak dreszcze przeszły mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa. To było kompletne barbarzyństwo.

\- Na to wygląda – odpowiedział Bartonowi i odwrócił się do chowających się techników. – Kto tu dowodzi? – zażądał. Gdy nie doczekali się odpowiedzi, Clint przestrzelił stopę pierwszemu z brzegu. Mężczyzna zwalił się na podłogę, wyjąc i ściskając nogę, ale nikt nie zebrał się na odwagę i nie zabrał głosu.

Byli tak żałośni, przerażeni i całkowicie pozbawieni kręgosłupa moralnego, że Tony znienawidził ich bardziej niż Rumlowa i Pierce’a. Sadyści, tacy jak oni nie są w stanie wyrządzić choćby połowy szkód bez ludzi takich, jak ci tutaj.

Dobrze, że Steve tego nie widzi, pomyślał Stark. No właśnie. Steve’a tu nie ma i niczego nie zobaczy.

\- Stark – głos Nataszy wyrwał go z zaślepiającej nienawiści. – Ile zejdzie ci z komputerami?

Tony otrząsnął się i ruszył w stronę serwerów. Stało ich tam kilkanaście – zdecydowanie za dużo, żeby zacząć to wszystko ściągać.

\- Macie jakiś transport? – warknął, odwracając się do naukowców. Clint w milczeniu naciągnął kolejną strzałę.

\- Z tyłu jest van – wydusił w końcu jeden z nich. Natasza kiwnęła głową i ruszyła to sprawdzić, podczas gdy Tony zabrał się za rozłączanie serwerów. Barton stał na straży, więc się nie martwił, ale i tak musieli się sprężać zanim pojawi się więcej agentów HYDRY.

\- Nie macie prawa ich zabierać! – zaprotestował ten sam naukowiec, który odezwał się przed chwilą. – Zawierają siedemdziesiąt lat badań i nie macie żadnych...!

\- Mam każde prawo jakie tylko zechcę – warknął Tony, przerywając mu. Siedemdziesiąt lat badań... Jeśli dzisiaj był ich szczęśliwy dzień, to właśnie wpadły im w ręce wszystkie materiały dotyczące Zimowego Żołnierza.

Niemal w tym samym momencie Natasza wróciła ciągnąc za sobą wózek, a Tony skończył rozłączać serwery. Dzięki zbroi uporali się z tym szybko i niemal bez wysiłku.

\- Od jak dawna go tu trzymaliście? – zapytał Barton. Ręce mu nawet nie drgnęły, chociaż od kilku minut trzymał napięty łuk. Ludzie paskudnie nie doceniali jego i Nataszy – dwójki całkiem zwyczajnych bohaterów w ich kolorowej zbieraninie. Nie mieli pojęcia jak silna fizycznie i psychiczne była ta dwójka. – Od jak dawna? – powtórzył z narastającą furią.

\- Używamy tej placówki od dziewięciu lat – odezwał się jeden z naukowców.

Prawie dekada. Trzymali tu Barnesa od niemal dekady. Nie w jakiejś zimnej, zatęchłej dziurze na końcu świata tak daleko od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, że dało się uzasadnić niewiedzę o jej istnieniu, tylko w skarbcu banku w Waszyngtonie.

\- To gdzie spał? – dopytywał Barton. – Gdzie sypiał, skoro trzymaliście go tu przez dziesięć lat?

Tony przerwał załadowywanie i podążył za niezdecydowanym wzrokiem techników. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w coś, co Stark najpierw wziął za system chłodzący ustawiony pod ścianą, żeby nie przeszkadzał.

Mógł się tylko gorzko zaśmiać, bo za dużo się nie pomylił – to faktycznie był pewnego rodzaju system chłodzący. Komora kriogeniczna.

Tony w końcu zrozumiał, co mieli na myśli. Po każdej misji czyścili mu pamięć i pakowali do zamrażarki. 

Mimo wszystko, zobaczenie tego na własne oczy i tak nim wstrząsnęło.

Zobaczenie tego wszystkiego z bliska trochę zmieniło jego perspektywę.

Zrozumienie, że jedynymi stałymi rzeczami w życiu Barnesa była komora i to krzesło, kompletnie wywróciło wszystko do góry nogami. 

\- Trzymaliście go tam jak kawał mięsa? – Stark pokręcił głową w niedowierzaniu.

Do naukowców nareszcie dotarło, że intruzi mają gdzieś wykradanie ich danych, bo znacznie bardziej obchodzi ich co działo się z obiektem, na którym pracowali. 

\- Wykonywaliśmy tylko rozkazy! To nie było nic osobistego! - Jeden z nich próbował się tłumaczyć.

Ogarnęła go czarna, zimna furia i żądza mordu. Zostawił Nataszę z ostatnią jednostką do załadowania, a sam ruszył w stronę naukowców. Cofnęli się i rozbiegli, próbując uciec wściekłości Iron Mana, ale Tony chwycił za gardło tego, który się odezwał i cisnął nim przez pokój w stronę komory. 

Był w pełni świadomy co robił, kiedy otwierał pokrywę. Nie poczuł nawet odrobiny żalu, gdy technik zaczął wyć i miotać się w panice. Bez ociągania wepchnął go do środka i zatrzasnął pokrywę.

\- To nic osobistego – powiedział, uruchamiając blokadę, ale nie włączając programu. – Romanow?

\- Radzę sobie – odkrzyknęła Natasza, ładując ostatni serwer. Stark kiwnął głową i użył repulsorów, żeby wypchnąć wózek ze skarbca.

\- Zwijajmy się – głos Tony’ego zaczął się urywać. Bał się, co mogło jeszcze wyjść z jego ust, gdyby spróbował powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- A co z nimi? – zapytał Barton, którego aż świerzbiły ręce, żeby ich powystrzelać.

\- Załaduj vana – rzuciła Natasza. – Zajmę się nimi.

\- Masz zamiar ich zabić? – zapytał, zawahawszy się przez chwilę.

\- Tak – odszepnęła delikatnie Natasza.

Clint uśmiechnął się paskudnie i opuścił pomieszczenie. Stark sam by się na to nie zdobył, ale nie miał zamiaru jej powstrzymywać. Zasłużyli na to. Wszyscy sobie na to zasłużyli. Miał gdzieś jak to wpłynie na jego reputację – zaraz stamtąd wyjdzie i dołoży to do rosnącej listy grzechów obciągających jego sumienie.

Nie zajęło jej to dużo czasu. Była szybka, litościwa. Prawdopodobnie nic nawet ne poczuli, a Stark nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że to było znacznie więcej, niż Barnes kiedykolwiek od nich dostał. Wychodząc, przeszli nad zwłokami kobiet i mężczyzn. Nie zostawili nikogo przy życiu. Tony nie po raz pierwszy brał udział w bitwie, ale po raz pierwszy poczuł, że bierze udział w wojnie. 

\- Wy dwaj trzymajcie się razem - oświadczyła Natasza. - Ja pojadę vanem.

Tony nie protestował. Wiedział, że Wdowa nie chciała, żeby któryś z nich jechał sam. Natasza była bezpieczna, pozostawiona sama ze swoimi myślami. Clint nie był bezpieczny w ogóle, a Stark był, w najlepszym wypadku, nieprzewidywalny. Obydwaj byli ryzykiem, którego aktualnie woleli uniknąć.

Tony załadował vana i sprawdził, czy nie ma w nim poukrywanych pluskiew. Znalazł trzy i zniszczył je zanim strój zapakował się z powrotem do bagażnika.

Droga powrotna nie była już tak wesoła. Barton nie odezwał się ani słowem, a Tony, który przez cały czas nie zdejmował oczu z auta przed nimi, kilkukrotnie niemal spowodował wypadek.

Cztery godziny później nadal czuł jak coś się wewnątrz niego gotuje. Zaparkował pod wieżą i kazał technikowi, który się tam kręcił, natychmiast przenieść serwery do warsztatu.

Natasza i Clint jechali z nim na górę - kwestia bezdyskusyjna. Stark nie był tylko pewien, czy widok Barnesa uspokoi ich, czy nakręci jeszcze bardziej, ale nie dowie się, dopóki nie dotrą do apartamentu. 

Cicha muzyka dobiegająca z zewnątrz powstrzymała plan zrobienia wielkiego wejścia. Tony spojrzał na Nataszę, która tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to są twoje klimaty, Stark - mruknął Clint, unosząc brwi.

\- Nie martw się, nie są - odpowiedział, przekraczając próg. - Hej, JARVIS, o co chodzi z tą klasyką? - zapytał, rozglądając się po pokoju. Czegoś podobnego nie słuchał nawet Steve, kiedy zatęsknił za starymi, dobrymi czasami. 

\- _Sądzę, że to Siergiej Rachmaninow, proszę pana. Preludium G minor dokładniej._

\- Świetnie. Tylko po co to grasz?

\- _Nie gram, proszę pana_ \- odpowiedział JARVIS w chwili, gdy Stark w końcu określił źródło dźwięku. Barnes wyglądał przy fortepianie tak naturalnie, jakby przesiedział przy nim całe swoje życie. Melodia była ekspresyjna, a Tony mógł poznać jej rosyjskie korzenie nawet gdyby nie znał nazwiska kompozytora.

Coś hipnotyzującego było w tym, jak grał Barnes. Całkowicie skupiony na muzyce, grając z nut, nie z pamięci, palce tańczące po klawiaturze. Wyglądał zupełnie jak wcześniej, pod prysznicem - zrelaksowany, spokojny. Zakładanie, że był szczęśliwy, kompletnie nie miało sensu. Przynajmniej cienie pod oczami nieco się mu zmniejszyły.

Przez chwilę Tony nie pamiętał o terabajtach danych, przez które będzie musiał przebrnąć. Nie pamiętał o przerażającym, lodowatym pudle, w którym przetrzymywali Barnesa. Nie pamiętał o krześle do którego go przywiązywali, by chwilę później rozedrzeć mu umysł na strzępy. W tej jednej chwili James Buchanan Barnes był po prostu mężczyzną grającym na pianinie. 

Jednak to Steve przykuł większość uwagi Tony’ego. Gdyby powiedzieć, że Barnes gra jakby poza muzyką świat dla niego nie istniał, to Steve patrzył na Barnesa tak, jakby cały jego świat skupiał się właśnie na nim. W jego oczach było równie dużo desperacji, co nadziei. Tyle tęsknoty, co radości. Steve w końcu zauważył, że Stark się mu przygląda i ruszył w stronę balkonu. 

\- Tego się nie spodziewałem - usłyszał jeszcze Clinta, patrząc na wycofującego się Rogersa. - I co, HYDRA wysyłała go w świat pod przykrywką koncertowego pianisty?

\- Nie wydaje mi się - Bruce przekradł się z kuchni żeby popatrzeć na Barnesa i przestąpił na drugą nogę. Natasza usadowiła się i oparła brodę na dłoni. Clint chwycił jej torbę i ruszył w stronę warsztatu. Wyglądało na to, że ciągle nie mógł otrząsnąć się z amnezji. - Najwidoczniej potrafił to jeszcze zanim dostali go w swoje ręce. 

\- Imponujące - mruknęła Natasza. - Ile to już trwa?

\- Koło godziny? - Bruce wzruszył ramionami. - Zaczęło się od paru nut i melodii, potem kilka przejść… A potem usiadł i trzasnął Liszta.

\- Nawet nie wiedziałem, że było nastrojone - Tony pokręcił głową. Teoretycznie potrafił grać, ale nie sprawiało mu to żadnej przyjemności. Zazwyczaj omijał instrument z daleka. 

Powiedział Burce’owi, że pogadają za chwilę. Chciał usłyszeć o wynikach testów, które przeprowadził, ale jednocześnie obawiał się tego, co Banner mógł mu powiedzieć. Najpierw chciał pogadać ze Stevem.

Piękna i płynna muzyka jest dobrym znakiem, prawda? 

Steve nadal jest na balkonie, i mimo, że Barnes siedzi do nich plecami, muzykę słychać głośno i wyraźnie. W końcu ten pokój ma genialną akustykę. 

Wyskoczył na balkon odrobinę podekscytowany, licząc na pełen nadziei uśmiech lub blask w oczach. Potrzebował tego po wszystkim, co dzisiaj widział.

Był kompletnie nieprzygotowany na to, że zobaczy trzęsące się barki Steve’a, ze sztywnymi ramionami i pochyloną głową. 

Płakał cicho, zaciskając ręce na poręczy tak mocno, że zostawały wgniecenia.

Tony zatrzymał się, nie mając pojęcia co powiedzieć, ani co zrobić. Nigdy nie wychodziło mu ostrożne obchodzenie się z uczuciami innych. Co innego z Pepper - byli tak zgrani, że Tony czasem czuł, jakby była niemal jego częścią. W niczym mu to teraz nie pomagało i nagle przeraził się, że zaraz to wszystko spieprzy. 

\- Steve - spróbował, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Stary… 

Dźwięki melodii znów zabrzmiały na zewnątrz, a Steve wyglądał jeszcze żałośniej, niż przed chwilą. 

Jeśli talent do muzyki był czymś, co Barnes przejawiał jeszcze zanim HYDRA zaczęła mieszać mu w głowie, Tony mógł tylko wyobrażać sobie co budziła w Stevie, skoro ten znał go od dziecka. Zastanawiał się czy i _co_ Bucky grał dla niego. 

\- Nic mi nie jest - zdławił się Steve, wycierając ręką ślady po łzach. 

\- Właśnie, że jest - powiedział Tony. - Spójrz na siebie. 

\- Nic mi nie jest. - Steve potrząsnął głową.

Tony mógł kłócić się z nim do usranej śmierci, a i tak nic by to nie dało. Postanowił nakłonić Steve’a do pomyślenia o czymś pogodniejszym.

\- Nieźle mu idzie. - Skinął głową w stronę Barnesa grającego w środku. 

Świetnie - przyznał Steve. - Kiedyś grał w halach koncertowych. Nie zaśpiewałby czysto, choćby zależało od tego jego życie, ale nie słyszałem nikogo lepszego. Po zamknięciu grywał te głupie melodyjki. Dziewczyny go uwielbiały. 

Taa... - Uśmiechnął się Tony. - Założę się, że tak było. 

Jeśli pominąć tę szopę na głowie i nawiedzony wzrok, Barnes był całkiem przystojny. Przed wojną musiał wyglądać jeszcze lepiej. 

Minęła chwila zanim Tony zauważył, że muzyka ucichła. Obrócili się niemal równocześnie; Steve wciąż trąc twarz. 

Barnes oficjalnie został najbardziej cichociemnym człowiekiem, jakiego Tony poznał, zostawiając daleko w tyle Clinta i Nataszę. Poruszał się bezgłośnie z przerażającą gracją i, jak zawsze, wzrokiem skupionym na Stevie. Rogers próbował ukryć fakt, że jeszcze chwilę temu wypłakiwał sobie oczy, ale nikt nie dał się nabrać. 

\- Przepraszam. - Barnes brzmiał i wyglądał, jakby ból Steve’a wpływał także na niego. 

Ci dwaj zasługiwali na siebie, biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo byli od siebie emocjonalnie zależni. Stark mógł tylko zgadywać, jacy byli w czasach, gdy Barnes wiedział kim jest człowiek, którego tak bardzo chce chronić.

\- Nie przepraszaj, Buck - powiedział stanowczo Steve. - Nigdy nie przepraszaj.

\- Chcesz żebym przestał? - spytał, spoglądając tęsknie na fortepian. Tony nie wątpił nawet przez chwilę, że gdyby Steve powiedział, że owszem, przeszkadza mu granie, to Barnes już nigdy nie dotknąłby instrumentu. Miał sporo szczęścia, że przywiązał się do kogoś z tak czystym i nieskalanym sercem jak Steve.

\- Zawsze lubiłem słuchać jak grasz - Steve potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się smutno. 

Barnes powoli skinął głową i wrócił do środka. Kilka chwil później usłyszeli pogodną, lekką melodię. Spokojną i relaksującą. Zmiana muzyki szybko przyniosła efekt. Steve wyprostował się i spojrzał z zacięciem na Tony’ego.

\- I co znaleźliście? 

Tony potrząsnął głową i popchnął Steve’a w stronę foteli. 

\- Nic, co nie mogłoby zaczekać. - Nawet jeśli Stark spodziewał się jakiegoś protestu, nic nie usłyszał. Rogers zapadł się w fotel i pogrążył w muzyce.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Mów do mnie, bracie nerdzie - wykrzyknął Tony, wchodząc do laboratorium, widząc, że Bruce zaczął już podpinać przywiezione serwery bez niego.

Zostawił Steve’a na balkonie pod czujnym okiem Nataszy i Pepper, która w końcu uspokoiła zamęt, jaki wywołał, i od razu zakochała się w muzycznych talentach Barnesa. Okazało się też, że to ona pilnowała strojenia fortepianu w złudnej nadziei, że Tony wróci kiedyś do grania. Szanse na to były prawie zerowe, ale Tony nie martwił się tym zbytnio, skoro znalazła nowy przedmiot zachwytów. Steve nie odezwał się słowem odkąd usiedli, i Tony wątpił, czy zauważył jego zniknięcie.

Głównie z tego powodu Tony zamknął cały budynek. JARVIS miał oko na przestrzeń powietrzną wokół wieży i systemy bezpieczeństwa na wszystkich piętrach. Trzydzieści górnych poziomów było pod bezpośrednią kontrolą Starka, a pozostałe siedemdziesiąt operowało na maksymalnie zawężonych protokołach. Pracownicy mieli dostęp tylko do swoich departamentów, żadnych nadgodzin i wszystkie wnioski o dostęp przechodzą przez ręce Pepper, która odsyłała z kwitkiem każdego, kto nie był Samem Wilsonem, na którego z resztą wciąż czekali. Może wpuściłaby Fury’ego, jeśli zapytałby bardzo grzecznie. Żeby podbić wieżę potrzebna byłaby teraz cała armia, a z Marią Hill jako nową kierownik do spraw bezpieczeństwa, Tony nie był specjalnie zmartwiony nieautoryzowanymi wejściami do budynku. 

Bardziej martwił się atakiem z zaskoczenia. W normalnych warunkach dobra walka mogłaby ukoić nerwy Steve’a, ale w jego obecnym stanie mogłaby mu tylko zaszkodzić. 

Poza tym obiecał Barnesowi, że tu będzie bezpieczny.

W tym momencie to było wszystko, co mógł zaoferować.

Bruce wrócił do swojego ulubionego otoczenia, i zabrał się w ciszy i skupieniu do pracy. W ten sposób radził sobie z nadmiernym stresem i, podobnie jak Tony, zatracał się w tym, co robił.

\- Nie, jeśli będziesz mnie dalej tak nazywał - odpowiedział nieobecnym tonem. Nie podniósł się nawet z kolan. - Podaj mi tą przedłużkę. - Wyciągnął oczekująco rękę w stronę Tony’ego.

\- Okej. Olej moje czułości i imię nadane naszemu braterskiemu związkowi. Proszę, doktorze Banner, olśnij mnie swoim lśniącym olśnieniem - odparł Tony. 

\- Jesteś w złym humorze. - Bruce podniósł wzrok znad swojego kawałka podłogi i uniósł brew. 

\- Aż tak oczywiste? - westchnął Tony. Myślał, że potrafił być bardziej subtelny. A przynajmniej lepiej tę subtelność udawać, skoro, jak przyznał dawno temu, nie miał za grosz wyczucia. Miał nadzieję, że po kilku godzinach słuchania cudownej muzyki granej prosto z serca, jego paskudny humor choć trochę się poprawi. Wcale tak nie było. 

\- Jesteś bardziej nieznośny, kiedy masz zły humor. - Bruce wzruszył ramionami. Trochę przerażało Tony’ego, jak dobrze ci ludzie zdążyli go poznać, mimo, że nie spędzali razem za wiele czasu. Musiał to być efekt wszystkich ich walk na śmierć i życie, ratowania świata i schwarmy na koniec. Nie było innego wytłumaczenia.

\- Ugryź się, ja zawsze jestem nieznośny - powiedział Tony, nie do końca gotowy rozstać się z kotłującym się w środku gniewem.

\- Powiedziałem “bardziej niż zwykle”. - Bruce wyczołgał się spod biurka i rozprostowywał szyję. - Zapytam jeszcze raz. Co się stało w DC?

Tony’ego skręciło na same wspomnienie tego, co się stało, ale odrobina wstydu, którą jeszcze miał, szybko zmieniła się we wściekłość i dezorientację. Nie żałował tego co zrobił, ale również nie był z tego dumny. Nie powiedział jeszcze o niczym Steve’owi, ale najprawdopodobniej i tak to zrobi. Rogers pewnie i tak będzie miał gdzieś, co się z nimi stało, mając co innego na głowie. Był żołnierzem i nie miał problemu z zabijaniem, jeśli zależało od tego powodzenie misji, ale zawsze był przeciwny pójściu na łatwiznę. Tony natomiast nie był pewien, czy zabicie tamtych ludzi było pójściem na skróty, czy nie. Być może nigdy się nie dowie. 

\- Znaleźliśmy miejsce, gdzie go trzymali - odpowiedział w końcu Tony, nie wiedząc dlaczego nagle obawiał się osądu Bruce’a, który w końcu był najmniej osądzającą osobą, jaką znał. - I część ludzi odpowiedzialnych za niego.

\- Nadal żyją? 

Stark nie wiedział, czy zdradził go ton głosu, czy fakt, że patrzył wszędzie, tylko nie na Bannera, ale tym razem się nie zawahał. 

\- Nie.

\- Kroczysz po bardzo niebezpiecznej drodze, Tony - powiedział, z oczami pełnymi współczucia.

Tony spodziewał się więcej. Sam nie był pewien, czy liczył na więcej pogardy, czy przebaczenia. Bruce jednak nie dał mu żadnej z tych rzeczy - nie było to w jego naturze. Dał mu za to radę i już tylko od Tony’ego zależało czy ją weźmie, czy oleje.

Zabrali się w ciszy do podłączania serwerów. Nie zajęło im to dużo czasu i już po paru minutach JARVIS zabrał się za zdejmowanie firewalli. 

\- Czy tylko mi coś tutaj śmierdzi? - spytał Bruce, stając przed monitorami, które zasypywały ich powiadomieniami.

\- Taa, kto jeszcze używa 128 bitowej enkrypcji? Średniowiecze skończyło się w zeszłym tygodniu - paplał Tony, dobrze wiedząc, że wcale nie chodzi o szyfrowanie.

\- Jego poziom kwasu glutaminowego* jest stanowczo za wysoki. - Bruce zignorował go i mówił dalej. - To cud, że jeszcze nas nie pozabijał. 

\- To mój ulubiony rodzaj cudów - mruknął Tony. - Ten, w którym nie giną ludzie. 

Jeśli Barnes był ciągle rozdarty między walką a ucieczką, to _naprawdę_ był cud, że nie skrzywdził jeszcze ani siebie, ani kogoś innego. 

\- On się nas boi - powiedział po chwili zastanowienia. 

\- On się boi wszystkiego - odparł Bruce. - Nie można go za to winić.

\- Nie, nie można... - Fala mdłości ogarnęła Tony’ego na myśl o bankowym skarbcu i o wszystkich martwych ludziach, których ostawili wewnątrz. - Ja nie mogę na pewno.

\- JARVIS zrobił jeszcze kilka skanów, kiedy was nie było. Barnes nie odezwał się ani słowem. Ogólnie był bardzo cicho.

Bruce dogadywał się z JARVIS-em znacznie lepiej, niż wychodziło to Starkowi, który tylko czekał, aż pewnego dnia AI zostawi go dla innego naukowca. 

Tony oderwał na moment wzrok od swojej pracy i spojrzał na skany, które Bruce podetknął mu pod nos.

\- Nie jestem neurologiem, ale nie wygląda mi to za dobrze. - Fale mózgowe Barnesa były dalekie od normy, a skany wcale nie wyglądały lepiej. Uszkodzone obszary były wyraźnie zarysowane, ale nie powinno go to zdziwić, biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co robiła z nim HYDRA. Mimo wszystko, patrzenie na namacalne efekty ich działań było przerażające.

\- Nawet Clint nie wyglądał tak źle z Lokim za kółkiem - skomentował Bruce.

\- Tak, a potem Natasza go “przekalibrowała” - powiedział Tony. Był coraz większym fanem tego, jak ona i Baron używają takich słów jak “kalibrować” i “przyjaźnie”, kiedy tak naprawdę mają na myśli “zmasakrować” i “przerażająco”.

\- Zdzieliła go w głowę. - Bruce roześmiał się. - Wątpię, żeby to zadziałało tym razem.

\- Zawsze jakiś pomysł, prawda? - powiedział Tony nieobecnym tonem.

\- Przemoc fizyczna? Steve już chyba tego próbował. - Bruce zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie, mam na myśli naszych wesołych Asgardzkich przyjaciół. - Loki używał berła do kontroli Clinta i wielu innych. Nie ważne czy nazwać to magią czy nie, ta technologia istnieje gdzieś na świecie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się żeby wciąganie w to Lokiego to był dobry pomysł. Clint właduje mu strzałę w oko jak tylko go zobaczy - powiedział sceptycznie Bruce, wspominając, co stało się ostatnim razem, gdy miał do czynienia z pozaziemską technologią. Mimo wszystko, nie wydawał się być specjalnie tym zgorszony.

\- Będę wspierać i dopingować ten pomysł. - Loki był jedną z tych osób, na których samo wspomnienie musiał powstrzymywać się od rozwalenia czegoś. Niezależnie od motywów, Tony nie przejmował się losem skurwysyna, który zabił Phila Coulsona, namieszał w głowie człowiekowi, którego szanował, próbował podbić świat, przywlókł za sobą zniszczenie i obcych, a na dodatek zrobił to wszystko z dachu jego wieży. Plus prawie go zabił przez ten jego pieprzony portal. Więc nie, obejdą się bez Lokiego. - A może Thor? - zasugerował Tony. Mogą równie dobrze zrobić zjazd Avengersów, a Thor miał dostęp do portali, które prowadziły poza ten świat.

\- Skontaktuję się z Erickiem; może uda mu się przesłać wiadomość przez Jane. - Bruce przemyślał całą sprawę i kiwnął głową.

\- Musimy mu załatwić jakiś telefon… - wymamrotał pod nosem Tony.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby w Asgardzie był dobry zasięg - zaśmiał się cicho Bruce. Postukał w swój ekran. - Gotowe. Jeden sygnał SOS do świata mitów i legend.

Tony kiwnął głową. Przynajmniej coś ruszyło do przodu. Potrzebowali każdej pomocy, którą mogą dostać, nie tylko z Barnesem, ale też z HYDRĄ. Nie bał się, że spróbują wyśledzić Thora i przekabacić go na swoją stronę, nawet jeśli byli wystarczająco szaleni, żeby próbować. Przez chwilę uśmiechał się, wyobrażając sobie pomioty HYDRY, stające twarzą w twarz z praworządnym Thorem. 

\- Goi się. - Potwierdził Bruce, który zdążył już wrócić do swoich skanów. - Wydaje mi się, że w tej chwili patrzymy na jedną trzecią początkowych obrażeń. Cokolwiek mu zrobili, przyspieszona regeneracja ma swoje plusy.

\- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że HYDRA wysyłała skrytobójcę z urazem mózgu i amnezją do mokrej roboty? Jakim cudem cokolwiek im się udawało? - Zdumiewało Tony’ego, że Hydra była w stanie w ogóle cokolwiek zrobić, a co dopiero utrzymać się przez siedemdziesiąt lat. Nawet wiedząc, że technologia HYDRY często była lepsza od ich własnej, to poskładanie podręcznego zestawu do wywoływania amnezji i tak powinno być poza ich zasięgiem jeszcze przez kilka dobrych lat. Pewnie zaczęli od faszerowania go garściami prochów i obserwowania, co z tego wyniknie. 

\- Nikt nie mówi, że tak było - wytknął Bruce. - Mieli dobry powód, żeby trzymać go pod stałą kontrolą. Sam widziałeś, że instynktownie wykonuje wszystkie rozkazy. 

To była prawda. Bardzo przerażająca prawda, bo jak na razie jedynym przejawem wolnej woli, jaki widzieli, była gra na pianinie, a nawet wtedy spytał Steve’a czy może dalej grać. 

\- Masz jakiś pomysł - Tony potrafił już stwierdzić, kiedy Bruce miał przebłyski geniuszu. Zawsze fascynowało go obserwowanie takich momentów.

\- Według wszystkich źródeł, Barnes był dobrym człowiekiem, prawda? - zaczął Bruce. 

\- Według Rogersa ten koleś był świętym stąpającym po ziemi - stwierdził sucho Stark. “Święty stąpający po ziemi” to prawdopodobnie nie wszystkie peany, które by usłyszeli. - Ale nawet mój ojciec twierdził, że był w porządku. - Zawsze było coś dziwnego w oczach Howarda, kiedy mówił o Barnesie. Nie było to to samo spojrzenie zarezerwowane dla Steve, pełne frustracji i żalu, tylko coś innego. Coś, czego Tony nie umiał wtedy określić.

\- Może to był powód? - zasugerował Bruce.

\- Dlaczego trzymali go w kriokomorze? 

\- I regularnie prali mu mózg. - Bruce pokiwał głową. - Mam taką hipotezę; powiedzmy, że Bucky stracił pamięć po upadku. Znaleźli go, wiedzieli, że już na nim eksperymentowali, więc postanawiają kontynuować. Był czystą kartą, łatwą do zmanipulowania i ukształtowania.

\- Ma to sens - zgodził się Tony. Barnes był idealną ofiarą.

\- Jest też “ale”. Tutaj zaczyna się cały rozdźwięk między naturą, a wychowaniem... Nie wiem nawet, czy to w ogóle ma jakieś znaczenie w jego wypadku. W końcu zaczynają go trenować, wysyłają na misje, a on jest im posłuszny, bo nie zna nic innego. Między lekami a torturami mogli go przekonać, że niebo jest zielone. 

\- Ale niektóre rzeczy nie są związane z pamięcią, tylko z instynktem - dodał Tony, wiedząc już, do czego zmierza Buce. 

\- A instynkty mogą pociągnąć za sobą odruchy, wpływające na funkcje poznawcze.

\- Myślisz, że zaczął odzyskiwać pamięć - zgadł Tony. 

\- Myślę, że wpadli na jakiś błąd w systemie - zgodził się Bruce. - Fizyczne i psychiczne szkody, które widzę na tych skanach, nie są czymś, co wyrządza się komuś, nie wypróbowawszy wcześniej wszystkich dostępnych metod. Nawet w przypadku kogoś ze zdolnościami regeneracyjnymi Barnesa. 

\- Bali się go - mruknął Tony, myśląc o tym, co znalazł w banku i ilości żołnierzy, których Barnes widział na miejscu. Nie chodziło o to, żeby ktoś z zewnątrz nie wszedł do środka. Chodziło o to, żeby on się ze środka nie wydostał. - Dlaczego mieliby bać się kogoś, nad kim mieli całkowitą kontrolę? Chyba, że nie byli zupełnie przekonani, że ją mieli. Myślisz, że może odzyskać wspomnienia? - spojrzał na Bruce’a pełen nadziei. 

\- Myślę, że jest taka możliwość - potwierdził Bruce. - Musimy być bardzo ostrożni z tym, jak mu w tym pomóc. Nie ważne czy ma, czy nie ma swoich wspomnień, dalej ma traumę, jest zamknięty w sobie i przerażony. Mimo to nie odchodzi od nas, nie jest agresywny i robi dokładnie to, co mu się powie...

\- Bo właśnie stracił te “nic”, które miał i znał wcześniej - podsumował Tony, czując mdłości i poczucie winy, jakby był odpowiedzialny za to, co HYDRA zrobiła Barnesowi. 

\- Chce wiedzieć kim jest - powiedział Bruce smutnym tonem. - Według niego, Steve jest jedyną osobą, która może mu pomóc odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

\- Zobaczmy, czy my też możemy mu z tym pomóc. - Tony odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę ekranu i obserwował, jak JARVIS łamał ostatni protokół szyfrowania. 

\- Jesteś wystarczająco podpity, żeby się za to zabrać? - spytał Bruce, wracając na swoje miejsce, gdzie wisiał w powietrzu holograficzny model mechanicznej ręki Barnesa. Tony’ego swędziało już, żeby trochę poprzyglądać się hologramowi, ale chyba z wiekiem nauczył się czegoś o priorytetach. 

\- Nigdy nie będę wystarczająco pijany, żeby się za to zabrać. A byłem już całkiem pijany w swoim życiu. Bardzo pijany. Całkiem bardzo pijany… 

-Tony? - przerwał mu Bruce z podniesionymi brwiami. 

\- Już. - Tony odchrząknął nerwowo, patrząc na dane, które pojawiały się na jego ekranie. Nie wiedział nawet gdzie zacząć.

\- Może powinniśmy przyprowadzić tutaj Steve’a? - zaproponował Bruce. 

Tony chciał odmówić. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż będą dokładnie wiedzieć z czym mają do czynienia i czy można mu to pokazać. Z drugiej strony nie wydawało mu się, żeby cokolwiek z tego, go znajdą, wypadałoby mu pokazać. 

\- Nie, jeszcze nie - powiedział Tony. Bruce nie kłócił się z nim i obaj odwrócili się w stronę swoich komputerów. - Gdzie ja mam w ogóle zacząć? - jęknął, sfrustrowany. - Ene due rabe?

\- Wiesz, mógłbyś zacząć od początku - zasugerował sarkastycznie Bruce.

Tony przewrócił oczami i otworzył dokument z najstarszą datą utworzenia. Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy pierwsze dokumenty na temat Zimowego Żołnierza i wcale tak nie było. Był to skan jakiegoś dokumentu.

\- Wygląda na formularz zamówienia. Jedno bezczelne olanie ludzkiej godności z datą 1946 - burknął Stark. Banner podszedł, żeby rzucić okiem.

Nie było żadnego odniesienia do Zimowego Żołnierza. Projekt miał nazwę “Ściśle Tajne”, ale jako badacz prowadzący był wpisany doktor Arnim Zola. Było tam też z dziesięć nazwisk asystentów i techników pomocniczych. Tony odnotował w pamięci, żeby sprawdzić czy wszyscy są już martwi i głęboko pod ziemią.

Brakowało detali - dokument mówił tylko o broni o “zaawansowanej naturze ofensywnej” i przewidywanej wielkości funduszy. Najgorsze było to, że wszystko napisane było na druczkach SHIELD. 

Nie, to nie była najgorsza część. Ta czekała na niego na samym dole strony.

Pod słowami “autoryzacja dyrektora” widniał podpis Howarda Starka.

 

 

_____________________________________________  
* Kącik edukacyjny - kwas glutaminowy jest niezbędny dla procesów uczenia się i pamięci. Jego wysoki poziom powoduje niepokój, kiepski nastrój, drgawki i zaburzenia psychiczne, ale nie AŻ W TAKIM stopniu. Niski poziom powoduje zmęczenie i kiepską pracę mózgu. Jedyną opcją, w jakiej mógłby mieć wysoki poziom tego cuda, byłby przypadek, w którym przekarmili go suplementami.   
A co powoduje odchylenia? Dieta, czynniki genetyczne, leki i używki, metale ciężkie, pestycydy, niektóre leki i inne neurotoksyny, problemy pokarmowe, urazy głowy, stres, niedoczynność tarczycy.   
Glutamina działa przeciwdepresyjnie, zapobiega impotencji, usuwa objawy zmęczenia. Może mieć wpływ na szybsze gojenie się wrzodów żołądka i dwunastnicy. Zapobiega owrzodzeniom przewodu pokarmowego. Przyjmowanie wskazane przy długotrwałym bezruchu.  
Zamiar był dobry...


	10. Chapter 10

Tony czekał na na górze schodów, z daleka od linii wzroku, i słuchał przyciszonych głosów, dobiegających z salonu. Nie mógł się zmusić do zejścia na dół.

\- Co z zabezpieczeniami? - spytała Natasza tak cicho, że Tony miał problem z jej usłyszeniem. - Co miałeś zrobić, jeśli misja się nie powiodła?

Nie dosłyszał odpowiedzi, a jedynym co wskazywało na to, że ją udzielił było nieco sceptyczne _“Jak to nigdy?”_ Clinta. 

\- Nigdy, aż do tego razu. - Usłyszał Barnesa po tym, jak zmusił się do podejścia odrobinę bliżej. 

\- A jeśli twoja kryjówka była spalona? - dopytywała Natasza. - Gdzie miałeś się wtedy zameldować? 

\- Druga lokacja była w DC. Miałem się tam udać, gdyby misja trwała więcej niż czterdzieści osiem godzin - odpowiedział Barnes tym samym cichym, pustym głosem. - Nigdy jej nie użyłem.

Z kawałka rozmowy, którego podsłuchał, Tony mógł wywnioskować, że próbowali określić jak wyglądały standardowe procedury operacyjne HYDRY na podstawie tego, co zostało w pamięci Barnesa. Wydawało mu się, że to dość sensowne. Większość z tego, co Bucky pamiętał, to i tak instynkty i odruchy, ale były rzeczy które HYDRA musiała po sobie zostawić, jeśli chciała, żeby był tak efektywną bronią. W jego głowie musiało zostać coś, co dałoby im jakąś przewagę w tej walce. Musieli tylko znaleźć sposób na odkrycie tego, nie wyrządzając dodatkowych szkód i jeśli ktoś był w stanie to zrobić, to była to Natasza. 

\- Tony. - Nawet się nie obejrzał, kiedy Bruce pojawił się za nim, spychając głos Nataszy w tło. Dalej stał tam nieruchomo, nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić albo powiedzieć, ani czy zdobyłby się na odwagę, by dołączyć do grupki, która zaczęła tak wiele dla niego znaczyć. - Tony, słuchaj… - Bruce widział to, co Tony - dowód na istnienie kolejnej cegiełki, tworzącej dziedzictwo Starków wydrukowany kiedyś na papierze, a teraz zapisany dla potomności w bazie danych. - ...to może nawet nie być tym, na co to wygląda. 

Tony uwielbiał Bruce’a za to, że chciał pomóc, ale był powód dla którego uciekł z laboratorium i stał teraz na schodach, czując się nieswojo we własnym domu. 

\- Serio? - W jego głosie nie było nawet śladu humoru, brzmiał za to, jakby miał się złamać. - Dla mnie to wygląda na całkiem oczywisto.

\- To nic nie znaczy. - Bruce próbował go pocieszyć. - Jak często w ogóle czytasz to, co Pepper podtyka ci pod nos? 

Tony’ego przeraziła sama myśl o tym. Pomysł, że jego własna nieuwaga mogła doprowadzić do czegoś równie potwornego był odrażający, ale jednocześnie samolubnie i beznadziejnie pragnął, żeby było to prawdą. Miał nadzieję, że dokładnie to przydarzyło się jego ojcu. 

Tony miał problem ze swoim ojcem. Dokładniej, to miał ich całe mnóstwo i nigdy nie był zagorzałym fanem Howarda. Nie łapał się nawet do pierwszej setki. Tym, z czym miał największy problem, było to, że wszyscy zdawali się być fanami fanami jego ojca. Mówili, że pewnie, Howard był czasem dupkiem, bardzo porywczym i oddanym pracy, ale był też dobrym człowiekiem i dobrym przyjacielem...

Nie było tajemnicą, że Howard i Steve byli kumplami i Tony był na 90% pewien, że większość problemów, jakie miał ze Stevem, brały się z faktu, że Kapitan nie uważał go za godnego spadkobiercę dziedzictwa Starków. i tak, Rogers mógł dołączyć do klubu bo on sam tak myślał o sobie przez cały czas. Nie żeby Tony sam się kiedykolwiek za takiego uważał.

Był też na 99% pewien, że Howard i Barnes się przyjaźnili, a przyjaciele (przynajmniej ci dobrzy) nie skazują się na życie pełne tortur i poddaństwa.

\- A SHIELD? - dopytywała Natasza. - Co o nich wiesz?

Biorąc pod uwagę, że HYDRA od początku rosła wewnątrz struktur SHIELD, pytanie nie było irracjonalne.

\- Tylko to, co wrzuciłaś w internet - przyznał Barnes. - Utworzony przez Margaret “Peggy” Carter i Howarda Starka w 1946. Akronim oryginalnie znaczył Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-Enforcement, ale nazwa została zmieniona w 2009 roku na Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. Howard Stark chciał nazwać to Czerwonym Pokojem, ale powiedziano mu, że ta nazwa za bardzo kojarzy się z burdelem - wyrecytował, nie zmieniając tonu głosu, zupełnie jakby czytał z kartki. Wszystkie te informacje pochodziły z wycieku, którego dokonała Natasza, a Tony słyszał ten komentarz już kilka razy w ostatnich tygodniach. Czerwony Pokój faktycznie brzmiał dość obleśnie i złowieszczo.

\- Brzmi dokładnie jak mój kochany starszy. - Tony dokładnie wybrał moment na swoje wejście, wiedząc dobrze, że jeśli uda mu się ich rozśmieszyć, to może nie zauważą jak bardzo był zestresowany.

Był z siebie całkiem dumny, kiedy jego taktyka zadziałała. 

Całe samozadowolenie wyparowało, gdy zauważył siedzącego obok Steve’a Barnesa w fotelu zaraz obok Steve’a. Obejmował swoje nogi podwinięte pod szyję. Dziwna, niemal dziecięca postawa nie pasowała do tak dobrze zbudowanego człowieka, ale na pewni dobrze zgrywała się z jego wyrazem twarzy. 

Jego oczy były pełne tęsknoty. Widać było, że chciał pomóc i nie być bezużyteczny, ale gdzieś z tyłu krył się cień spowodowany faktem, że wszystkie te wysiłki były niewystarczające. Bruce miał rację - Barnes stąpał po niepewnym gruncie i wcześniej czy później cała złość, którą w sobie dusi, eksploduje. Im dłużej znajdował się poza zasięgiem HYDRY, tym bezpieczniej się czuł i w końcu coraz mniej będzie się krył z tym co naprawdę czuje i w jakim jest stanie. 

Jeśli Tony miał kiedykolwiek wątpliwości co do tego, czy mieszać się w to wszystko, rozwiały się w momencie jak zobaczył podpis swojego ojca na druczku, przez który to wszystko w ogóle miało miejsce. 

\- Hej Stark. - Barton kiwnął mu głową na powitanie. - Jak ci idzie naukowanie? 

\- Jakoś idzie, ale końca nie widać - wzruszył ramionami Tony. - O co chodzi z Call of Duty? - spytał, mimo, że wiedział doskonale o co chodzi i jak ważne jest, żeby zrozumieli co dokładnie Barnes wie o operacjach HYDRY. Przez kilka ostatnich dni przyzwyczaił się do myślenia o wrażliwym ?? Barnesie, który potrzebował ich pomocy. Ale nawet jeśli to było prawdą, nadaj był najgroźniejszą bronią HYDRY. Musieli wyciągnąć z niego co się dało, bez względu na to, jak obrzydliwe to było. 

Natasza twierdziła podobnie, ale z tego jak łypała oczami na Steve’a można było wywnioskować, że ten wcale się nie chciał na to zgodzić. Był rozdarty między opieprzeniem Nataszy, a samemu nakłanianiu Barnesa do opowiadania. 

\- Bucky jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą z HYDRY, która jest po naszej stronie. Nie spieprzmy tego - odpowiedział Clint, który podchodził najbardziej pragmatycznie do całej sprawy. Widać było, że mu współczuł, ale nie owijał w bawełnę. Barnes zerknął na niego przelotnie zanim utkwił wzrok w Tonym. 

Przez cały czas pobytu z nimi Barnes nie utrzymywał kontaktu wzrokowego z nikim, poza Stevem i kiedy spojrzeli na siebie, Tony poczuł zimny uścisk w żołądku. Ludzkie oczy nie powinny tak wyglądać. Nie kiedy Tony osobiście widział, jak kiedyś błyszczały łobuzersko. 

\- Coś ci się przypomina? - spytał Tony chrapliwym głosem. Jeśli kiedykolwiek były jakieś wątpliwości, że Tony przejrzy każdy plik odzyskany od Hydry, to zniknęły one w momencie, w którym Barnes wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi. 

\- Tylko to co już wiedziałem. Nie ma nic nowego - odpowiedział obojętnie.

Tony musiał przejrzeć te pliki. Wszystkie.

Musiał wiedzieć czy jego ojciec naprawdę był w to zamieszany, a to oznaczało obejrzenie każdego filmu, wysłuchanie każdego nagrania, przeczytanie każdego raportu. Tony miał całkiem sporo grzechów, które musiał odkupić, jeśli chodzi o Barnesa. Nawet jeśli to były grzechy jego rodziny, nie jego osobiste. Zbierał profity z bycia Starkiem przez ostatnie czterdzieści dwa lata. Nadszedł czas, żeby też za to zapłacił.

\- Lepsze to, niż nic. - Steve próbował załagodzić sytuację. - Masz jakieś inne miejsce? Może warto je obejrzeć?

\- Nic tam nie ma. Sprawdziłem. - Barnes potrząsnął głową. Tony zauważył jak bardzo Steve zesztywniał na myśl o Barnesie wracającym w te miejsca, nie zależnie od tego, jaki był powód. 

\- To było jedno z tych miejsc, które ujawniliśmy, niszcząc SHIELD? - spytał Steve. 

\- Nie wydaje mi się. Nigdy go nie użyłem - powtórzył Barnes. Brzmiało to jakby sam sobie przypominał, jak był skuteczny. Tony nie wiedział, czy to dobrze, czy źle. Czy może było to coś, co HYDRA wcisnęła mu do głowy jako pokręconą, chorą wersję pochwały. 

\- Jest coś jeszcze co pamiętasz? - Natasza naprowadzała delikatnie Barnesa. Siedziała pochylona lekko do przodu na kanapie, którą dzieliła z Clintem. Obydwoje byli ubrani w cywilne ubrania, a Clint miał rękę przerzuconą przez oparcie kanapy. Mieli splątane razem nogi, przez co wyglądali spokojnie i zżycie, ale Tony nie wątpił nawet przez sekundę w to, że obydwoje są w pełnej gotowości. Clint rozglądał się czujnie po pokoju, pozwalając Nataszy prowadzić rozmowę. 

\- Nie, ja… Pamiętam tylko misje. - Bucky przełknął. Tony nalał sobie i Bruce’owi dwie duże whiskey z baru. 

\- Wiedziałeś tyle, ile ci powiedzieli? - spytała Natasza, licząc na wyjaśnienie. Barnes kiwnął głową. - Twoją misją było zabicie Steve’a. 

\- I ciebie - uzupełnił Barnes, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi, nie mówiąc nawet o spojrzeniu jej w oczy.

Ale- tego nie zrobiłeś. - Steve pochylił się do przodu, z miłością w oczach. - Ocaliłeś moje życie. Wyciągnąłeś mnie z wody. To ty to zrobiłeś, nie oni. Pokonałeś ich. 

Barnes nie podnosił wzroku, nadal siedział przygarbiony w fotelu, wyglądając jakby sam nie był do końca pewien dlaczego to zrobił. 

Minuty mijały w ciszy, gdy każde z nich próbowało znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.

\- _Sir?_ \- Tony mógłby wycałować procesor JARVISa za to, że przerwał ciężką ciszę, która zapadła w pokoju. 

\- Tak, JARVIS, co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? Czy jakaś armia oślizgłych obcych przeprowadzających inwazję wymaga mojej natychmiastowej uwagi? - prawdopodobnie brzmiał na radośniejszego niż zamierzał, ale wysadzanie kilku rzeczy w powietrze mogłoby mieć dobry wpływ na nich wszystkich. I tak usłyszał cichy śmiech. 

\- _Nie jestem żadnej świadom, ale Sam Wilson jest przy drzwiach._

\- Nareszcie! - Steve poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył w stronę drzwi zanim Tony mógł zareagować. 

\- Wpuść go - powiedział Tony i po kilku sekundach w drzwiach wejściowych stanął wymęczony Wilson. Wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się, gdy tylko zobaczył Steve’a i uścisnęli się jak starzy przyjaciele. 

\- Spóźniłeś się - powiedział Steve, któremu wyraźnie ulżyło. 

\- Martwiłeś się o mnie? - Sam zapytał z nutą wyzwania w głosie. Skóra wokół jego oczu zmarszczyła się jak się uśmiechał. 

\- Dlaczego miałbym się martwić? - spytał Steve, kłamiąc bezwstydnie. Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że Steve nauczyłby się ukrywać swoje emocje trochę lepiej, szczególnie po dłuższym czasie spędzonym razem z Nataszą. Nadal był tak kiepskim kłamcą, jak wtedy, gdy Tony spotkał go po raz pierwszy. To była jedna z jego najbardziej ujmujących cech, nawet jeśli Tony nieustannie się z niej naśmiewał. Jeśli ludziom tak źle szło by kłamanie, jak Steve’owi, świat byłby dużo lepszy. 

\- Martwił się - powiedziała Natasza, kiwając mu na powitanie głową. Ani ona, ani Clint nie ruszyli się z kanapy, co sugerowało, że ufa Samowi tak samo jak ufa im. Tony był pod wrażeniem. Ciężko było ją do siebie przekonać, a nawet ciężej dobyć jej zaufanie. - Wilson. 

\- Nat - Sam kiwnął jej głową w odpowiedzi. Spojrzał na Barnesa z ostrożnym, neutralnym uśmiechem. - Bucky. 

Bucky nie patrzył na niego, ale Sam nie okazał w żaden sposób, że jest to dla niego jakiś problem. Nadal siedział w fotelu i - jeśli to tylko możliwe - zapadł się w sobie jeszcze bardziej. 

\- Przedstaw nas, Steven - powiedział Tony głośno. Naprawdę, można by pomyśleć, że wychowano go w buszu. 

\- Tony, poznaj Sama Wilsona - powiedział Steve wywracając oczami. - Sam, to jest Stark i doktor Bruce Banner. - Wszyscy albo się uśmiechali, albo machali do siebie podczas przestawień, Tony uniósł swoją szklankę w górę. - Z Clintem już rozmawiałeś.

\- Cześć - powiedział Barton. Zaraz po Stevie był najbardziej przyjaźnie nastawioną osobą w stosunku do nowych ludzi w grupie. Dość dziwne jak na kogoś, kto miał głęboko w sobie zakorzenioną nieufność wobec innych. - Fatalnie wyglądasz.

\- Czyli mniej więcej tak, jak się czuję. - Sam parsknął ciężko. - Fajnie w końcu was poznać wszystkich. Dziwnie trochę. Ale fajnie. 

\- Dziwnie to nasza specjalność - przyznał Tony. Nie mógł jeszcze zaufać temu kolesiowi, przynajmniej nie przez jakiś czas, ale postanowił dać mu spore fory widząc jak łatwo nawiązał kontakt z Nataszą i Stevem. - Drinka? 

\- Nie, dzięki - Sam potrząsnął głową.

\- Jak poszło? - spytał Steve prowadząc go do środka. Sam rozsiadł się na końcu jednej z sof, wyglądał na zupełnie wycieńczonego i wymęczonego.

\- Niedobrze. Bardzo niedobrze - przyznał. - Przegrupowują się bardzo szybko.

Tony mógł zgadnąć że ‘oni’ to HYDRA.

\- Sam zacierał nasze ślady w Tallahassee - wyjaśnił Steve. - Po tym jak Bucky znalazł nas...

\- Chwila chwila - przerwał zaskoczony Tony. - Ty ich znalazłeś? - spytał Barnesa który wyprostował nogi i kiwnął głową niepewnie. 

\- Ocalił nas - poprawił Sam. - Tak w ogóle, to dzięki za to. Wiem, że byliśmy nieco zajęci byciem pod ostrzałem, ale moje pośladki osobiście chcą ci podziękować za to, że nie miały bliskiego spotkania z pociskiem. 

Barnes spojrzał na niego. Wyraźnie czuł się niekomfortowo z podziękowaniami. 

Steve przycupnął na oparciu fotela, a jego łokieć oparł się na wierzchu metalowej ręki Barnesa. Tony wątpił, że Barnes mógł wyczuć ten dotyk, ale odniósł wrażenie, że go i tak to uspokaja. Pomogło to też Steve’owi, który ledwo mógł znieść stracenie go z oczu. Tony mógł to zrozumieć, zachowywał się tak samo przy Pepper po tym, jak ją prawie stracił. Sprawiło to, że zaczął się zastanawiać nad naturą uczuć które Steve czuł do Barnesa. Owszem, Tony posługiwał się furią i przemocą, jeśli trzeba było w przeszłości pomóc Happy’emu czy Rhodey’owi, ale Pepper była jedyną osobą, przez którą czuł się jakby ktoś wyrwał mu serce prosto z piersi. Była jego najlepszą częścią i Tony zrobiłby, powiedziałby i oddałby wszystko za nią. Kochał ją i nie mógł powstrzymać się od rozmyślań czy te same uczucia targają teraz Stevem. 

\- Mieliśmy cynk, że ktoś zauważył Bucky’ego w Tallahassee - powiedział Steve zmęczonym głosem. - Prawdopodobnie bylibyśmy bardziej subtelni, gdyby nie to, że ten sam cynk mówił o składzie broni HYDRY w mieście. Trochę spanikowałem - przyznał rzucając wszystkim zawstydzone spojrzenie. Tony był pewien, że panika według Steve’a nie do końca pasowała do definicji paniki u innych, co Sam za chwilę potwierdził.

\- Ty nie wpadasz w panikę jak normalny człowiek - powiedział, marszcząc czoło w sposób, który sugerował, że nie lubi jak Steve mówi źle o sobie. - Byłeś zaniepokojony.

\- Kilka z moich źródeł twierdziło, że HYDRA przygotowywała się do przejęcia ważnych aktyw - powiedziała Natasza. - Mieliśmy dobry powód żeby myśleć, że chodzi o Bucky’ego.

\- Niech zgadnę - powiedział Tony, myśląc o tym, w jakim stanie pojawili się na jego progu. - To była zasadzka? 

Steve potwierdził kiwnięciem głowy.

\- Dobrze wiedzieć, że zawsze mogę liczyć na to, że HYDRA spróbuje mnie zabić - powiedział, zaciskając szczękę. 

\- Jesteś bardzo popularny, nic na to nie poradzisz - roześmiał się Sam.

\- Powinienem się domyślić! - Steve potrząsnął głową.

\- HYDRA zawsze miała smykałkę do znajdywania słabości swoich wrogów - odpowiedziała mu Natasza. - Nigdy nie powinnam była zaufać temu cynkowi. Jeśli to jest czyjaś wina, to jest moja. 

\- Albo, wiesz, HYDRY - wtrącił Bruce. - Obwiniajmy tego czyja jest wina. 

Tony kiwnął głową w zgodzie. Barnes był słabością Steve’a, możliwe że jego jedyną, a HYDRA chce jego śmierci równie mocno, jak chcą mieć Barnesa z powrotem pod swoją kontrolą. W swój pokręcony sposób miało to sens, żeby Barnes był przynętą na Steve’a. Bardziej martwiło go, że Steve prawdopodobnie był tego świadomy wchodząc w pułapkę, ale nie zatrzymało go to. Dobrze, że wszyscy byli teraz razem. Steve potrzebował kogoś, kto będzie na niego uważał.

\- To kiedy ty się tam pojawiłeś? - spytał Barnesa. Chciał wciągnąć go bardziej w dyskusję, a to wydawał się być dobry moment.

\- Śledziłem was. - Mimo, że to Tony zadał pytanie, po chwili wahania odpowiedział Steve’owi . Lepsze to niż nic. - Widziałem wystawę. - Tony modlił się do wszystkich bogów, żeby Barnes nie mówił o tym, co było wystawione w Smithsonian. To naprawdę nie był sposób na to, żeby uczyć się o swojej osobowości, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jak bardzo propagandowa była ta wystawa. - Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie mogłem. Więc cię śledziłem. - Jego słowa były powolne i niepewne, a wyraz twarzy nieszczęśliwy. Tony słyszał wszystko to, czego Barnes nie powiedział. Jego głos mógł być bez wyrazu i odległy, ale jego oczy mówiły wszystko, jakby był jednoczenie zawstydzony i sfrustrowany samym sobą. Był też zmieszany, jakby wszystkie myśli i uczucia, które miał w sobie były obce i niewygodne, a bycie przymuszonym do tego, żeby o nich mówić nie było tak przyjemne, jakby tego chciał.

Sam fakt, że był w stanie ich śledzić, czyniło go najlepszym cichociemnym sukinsynem, o którym Tony kiedykolwiek słyszał, bo jeśli coś można powiedzieć o Stevie, to to, że jest cholernie spostrzegawczy. Trochę za bardzo spostrzegawczy jak na jego gust. Tony i Bruce zabrali go raz na mecz baseballa nie tak długo po tym, jak wszyscy prawie umarli ratując Nowy York. W ciągu trzydziestu sekund Steve przyuważył wszystkich tajniaków, którzy obserwowali czujnie Bannera.

Ale jeśli Barnes trzymał się swojej zasady “Nie śpij, nie jedz”, to prawdopodobnie łatwiej mu było ukrywać się w cieniach i pilnować.

\- Ocalił nasze tyłki. - Steve uśmiechnął się do Barnesa, a jego oczy zamigotały ciepło. - Ale następnym razem spróbuj to zrobić bez dawania się postrzelić, ok? - prosił o więcej, niż unikanie pocisków; prosił też o większą uwagę na swoje bezpieczeństwo. Tony miał wrażenie, że Steve miałby więcej szczęścia prosząc o gwiazdkę z nieba. 

\- Postrzelili cię? - Sam wykrzyknął, jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu. - Jezus, kurwa, Rogers, zostawiłem cię samego na pięć minut...

\- Lubię go. - Clint wyszeptał głośno do ucha Nataszy.

\- To było zanim się rozdzieliliśmy - powiedział Steve z patrząc znacząco na Bucky’ego.

Sam zatrzymał się w połowie zdania, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co przeoczył. - A. Tak - powiedział niezręcznie. 

\- Wracając do tematu? HYDRA? - zasugerowała Natasza, wzruszając ramionami. 

\- Tak. - Sam powtórzył i odchrząknął. - Przygotowałem fałszywy trop, tak jak mówiłaś - powiedział do Nataszy, która uśmiechnęła się dumnie. - Przegrupowaliśmy się, rozejrzeliśmy trochę. Bardzo nas szukają. 

\- W sensie? - spytał Tony. Musiał wiedzieć dokładnie z czym się mają mierzyć, jeśli mają z tego wyjść cało.

\- Z tego, co się zorientowałem, wyglądało na to, że poważnie zwiększali produkcję - powiedział Sam, wyglądając na mocno zmartwionego. - I wywozili jakieś grube szpeje, ale nie wiem co dokładnie. Jeśli coś wiedzieli, to nie zostawili żadnych informacji na widoku.

\- Myślałem, że zdemaskowałaś HYDRĘ, kiedy wrzuciłaś wszystko do internetu - powiedział Bruce marszcząc brwi. - Jakim cudem już stają na nogi? 

\- Dobrze by było - westchnął Steve. - Ale raczej jasne jest, że nie trzymali wszystkiego w jednym miejscu. Na serwerach nie było praktycznie nic o Zimowym Żołnierzu.

\- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tak naprawdę nie mamy żadnego pojęcia jak duża jest HYRDA i kto w niej jest? - Bruce nie wyglądał na tak zgorszonego jak powinien, z jego niezachwianą wiarą w korupcję rządów. Wyglądał tylko jakby miał nudności. 

\- Nick robi co tylko może, żeby nakreślić nam sytuację - powiedziała Natasza. - Jest w Europie, ale ma ludzi w Stanach. To duża operacja. 

\- A, tak - Tony przypomniał sobie o telefonach od Fury’ego, które dostał jak Steve i Barnes pojawili się u niego. - Miałem oddzwonić. Moja wina. 

\- Dzwonił do ciebie? - Clint zmarszczył brwi. - Co ci powiedział?

\- Nie odebrałem - wzruszył ramionami Tony.

\- Dlaczego? - drążył Clint.

\- Bo ludzie krwawili mi na dywan! - krzyknął Tony, nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego stracił panowanie nad sobą. Mimo to, że cała sytuacja była napięta, nikt jeszcze nie podniósł głosu. Nagły wybuch Tony’ego zaskoczył wszystkich. Cały pokój wlepił w niego oczy, nawet Barnes. Tony zaczął się wiercić i w tym momencie Steve zaskoczył.

\- Podpiąłeś serwery, prawda? - Przejrzał Tony’ego na wylot, gdy tylko oderwał swoją uwagę od Barnesa. - Co znalazłeś? - Tony milczał. - Tony!

\- Dopiero je postawiłem - odpowiedział cicho Tony, kupując sobie trochę czasu. Nadal nie wiedział jak powiedzieć Steve’owi o Howardzie. Nie wiedział czy będzie miał odwagę.

\- To zobaczmy co na nich jest - Steve wstał. - Im więcej wiemy o ich operacjach, tym większe prawdopodobieństwo, że będziemy mogli przewidzieć ich kolejny ruch. 

\- Już znamy ich kolejny ruch - powiedział niecierpliwie Tony. - Ich następny ruch to zabranie go z powrotem Barnesa i zaczęcie wszystkiego od nowa. - Spojrzał na Barnesa, który nadal siedział cicho w tym samym miejscu. Tony miał potworną, nieracjonalną chęć żeby nim potrząsnąć. Powinien się wściekać i żądać odpowiedzi. Zamiast tego siedział obojętnie, wbijając pusty wzrok w przestrzeń. 

\- To na pewno się nie stanie - powiedział Steve, zaciskając mocno szczękę. - Więc chodźmy zobaczyć z czym mamy do czynienia.

\- To nie jest dobry pomysł, Cap. - Bruce potrząsnął głową. - Mamy tam siedemdziesiąt lat danych, które trzeba przejrzeć. Zajmie nam trochę czasu zanim znajdziemy coś użytecznego. Nie musisz marnować swojego czasu na raporty. Pozwól mi i Tony’emu się tym zająć. 

Prawie mu się udało. Tony widział jak Steve się waha i szykuje do tego, żeby się zgodzić.

\- Chcę zobaczyć - powiedział nagle Barnes.

To nie było coś, co Steve chciał usłyszeć. Nikt nie chciał tego usłyszeć.

Ale tak naprawdę powinni się byli tego spodziewać. Oczywiście, że Barnes chciał się dowiedzieć co mu zrobili. 

W przeciwieństwie do Steve’a, nie mogą mu odmówić. Nie mają prawa ukrywać przed nim prawdy.

\- Jesteś pewien, że jesteś na to gotowy? - przyjaźnie spytał Sam. - Nie ma wstydu w czekaniu.

Nie mamy czasu - powiedział Barnes. - A to może pomóc. Może sobie coś przypomnę - patrzył na Steve’a. Nie tylko Tony usłyszał ‘ciebie’ zamiast ‘coś’. 

Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo chciałby się kłócić, żeby zdobyć trochę więcej czasu dla siebie, jak i dać Barnesowi tyle przestrzeni, ile potrzebuje, żeby mógł do tego podejść z nieco zdrowszym umysłem, Tony wiedział, że nie może. Muszą coś zrobić, zanim HYDRA wymyśli jak zdobyć przewagę. Nie mogą walczyć ze straconej pozycji.

Steve zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nawet jeśli wyraz jego twarzy wyraźnie mówił jak bardzo mu się to nie podoba. 

\- Bucky… - powiedział zduszonym głosem. Nie chciał poddawać Bucky’ego niczemu, co mogło go skrzywdzić jeszcze bardziej.

Tony’emu nie wydawało się, żeby to była jakakolwiek realna opcja. Nie można skrzywdzić kogoś, kto już jest martwy od środka. 

\- Proszę. Chce pomóc? - Barnes pytał, błagał o to, żeby wiedzieć jakim okrucieństwom był poddany tylko po to, żeby pomóc im walczyć. Tony przypomniał sobie jak Barnes wahał się przed wejściem do gabinetu w Hamptons. Był wtedy jednocześnie zdołowany i pod wrażeniem odwagi Barnesa. Teraz było sto razy gorzej.

Tony nalał sobie znowu szklankę do pełna, a Steve pokiwał głową z wahaniem. Nigdy nie będzie dość pijany, żeby sobie z tym poradzić, ale doświadczenie podpowiadało mu, że duże ilości whiskey mogą przytępić palący ból wewnątrz. 

Będzie musiało wystarczyć.


End file.
